


Teacup

by Mimiwrites99



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, FaceFucking, Foursome, Kinky, Levi x Reader - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Tension, Vaginal Sex, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, dubcon, eruri - Freeform, erurihan - Freeform, levi/reader - Freeform, levihan - Freeform, porn with a plot, slowburn, snk, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 53,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiwrites99/pseuds/Mimiwrites99
Summary: This is literally porn with a plot. I write it for fun, so if it’s not your taste that’s fine - hopefully another fic can help you 🥰I wrote this and it was on wattpad but I wanna have it here bc less minors and wattpad deletes.
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

I can't remember the last time I woke up and it wasn't dark. I always beat the stupid sun, I won that race every day, perks of being in my line of work, I guess. 

I walked into the dark kitchen and turned on the lights, they took a while to get to their full brightness so I stood at a dimly lit service counter for a few minutes, wishing I had gone to bed a little sooner. I turned to the stove top and struck a match, lighting the front burner to my right, it was muscle memory at this point. 

Hungry 

I walked to my bread box, determined that a little dose of carbs would wake me up. 

"What the hell...?" I whispered, staring into the empty container. No bread. Where the fuck was my loaf of bread? "I swear on my mother, I'll kill the brat that stole my bread." I grumbled, moving from cupboard to cupboard trying to locate the food I now wanted twice as bad as before.

"No brats." Someone said behind me, I stood up fast, grabbing the counter for balance and turning as fast as I could, I grabbed the fork I had on the counter (probably one I left out the night before) and held it in front of me. 

It was Captain Ackerman. Shit, I thought I was going to die... I still might, actually.

"Captain!" I dropped the fork and wiped my sweaty hands on my apron, "I'm sorry, I don't usually make threats like that! I just-" I paused noticing the loaf of bread he had in his hands, now a little smaller than it had been last night "- is that my bread?" 

"Even the weakest of the brats I train could kill you in seconds." He said, blankly, "Even if you were armed." He picked the fork up off the ground and set it next to my hand, dropping the bread next to himself. 

You'd think a man his height wouldn't scare me so bad, but he was still a little taller than me and commanded the deepest respect, just by his energy alone. You'd also think I'd be used to him sneaking into the kitchen early in the morning to get tea before the Scouts were awake to 'bother him' as he has explained the first time he came into the kitchen before breakfast. 

I wasn't used to it. I probably never would be, he gave me chills, I knew he could kill me before I could even let out a scream. 

"Y/N." He said sternly, staring into my actual soul. I stared back, I was genuinely afraid I might die. "Where my tea?" He said after an excruciating moment of silence that could have been avoided if he weren't so damn intense.

"Oh! Sorry, I haven't started the water yet!" I said without moving. 

"So, start it." He said, even more still than I was.

I took a step back and reached for a pot to boil the water, I could feel his eyes on me, watching me make the precious tea, his one true love. 

"Sorry" I said, knowing he was waiting, unsure of what else to say. The silence was driving me insane.

What the fuck is he doing? He is just standing there without moving, I feel like I'm being sized up for a battle.

"Do better." He said, grabbing a cup and handing it to me. I stared at him with visible confusion, while he filled his cup with leaves and water. "I expect more from you, this is your only job and I don't want to start my day being disappointed." He drank from his cup and continued to stare at me. 

What do I even say to that??

"Okay." I mumbled, he didn't flinch, he looked like he expected me to say something more. I dug in my mind for something else to say, when it clicked. "I mean... Yes, Sir." 

He nodded and turned on his heel, leaving the kitchen as quietly as he had entered it. 

"Oh I expect better from you blah blah this is your only job boohoo you're not strong enough to fight me and I could kill you" fuck off.

I started breakfast, now a few minutes behind, because I got the pleasure of being scolded for 10 minutes by someone who isn't even my real boss. 

Okay, he is technically- no he is literally my boss, but I'm annoyed. 

I started setting out trays of eggs, sausage, and some tea just as voices filled the mess hall, way to go me for not being late! 

Scouts dug right in, most of the time never looking up to acknowledge the cook, me, for keeping them fed and happy. I didn't really mind, they had all been through so much, they deserve a little slack. 

"Morning, Teacup." I heard a cheery voice say, from over the service counter.

"Armin! how did you sleep, kiddo?" 

"Alright, I'm a little tired today, but at least we're not training until the afternoon!" He smiled while he loaded up his plate.

"Good for you guys, enjoy the relaxing morning, for me." I said, pouring a batch of freshly made eggs into the bigger pan that the scouts were grabbing portions from. 

He nodded and walked to his table, always sitting with the same group, the tough kids, the ones who had seen the colossal titan and all that. Eren and Mikasa were always sitting together. Mikasa reminded me of me, in a lot of ways... she seemed distant and tired of bullshit, but the way she pined after Eren who didn't seem to notice her like that was reminiscent of my teen years. 

I was no warrior. I wasn't a scout. Still, I'd fought battles of my own, lots of little wars in my younger years. That's what brought me here, to this tiny, messy kitchen. I found safety in this little mess hall, I was unnoticeable and irrelevant and safe. 

The kids started piling out of the cafeteria and into the halls to do their... whatever they do, who knows! Hange bounced over and held out an empty teacup for me.

"A teacup for our lovely Teacup!" She said, far to energetic for this hour of the morning. She and a good handful of other called me Teacup, just an easy nickname for the girl who makes the tea, I guess. I don't mind it, it's cute and I feel a sense of belonging when they say it. 

"Thanks, Hange." I said as I rinsed it out.

"Levi said the Tea wasn't as good today" she rolled her eyes as she delivered the news, "but what does he know!" 

"Well, he made his own, so that's on him" I chuckled, feeling a little stung, even so. 

"Oh, Levi. That short stack has nothing but nerve sometimes. I'll beat him up for you." She said over her shoulder as she walked back to the table where the leaders sat. 

What a prick, complaining even after the scolding this morning. 

I started cleaning the mess hall as it emptied out, knowing it would take a whole deep clean to work off the anger I was feeling. 

I hate Captain Levi Ackerman.


	2. Chapter 2

Every few days the captains and leaders and sometimes a few others meet to discuss... stuff? I'm not really sure, I usually zone out if I'm in the room. My attention span isn't exactly perfect, but I do my best. 

Whenever these meetings happen, I bring tea and some kind of snack, whatever we have available. This afternoon I have pears, so pears it is! 

I sliced them up into smaller pieces so they could be eaten in squares with little toothpicks, these warrior folks love to stab things, so I work with what I can. I load everything up onto my rolling cart and make my way to Erwins office, the usual meeting spot. 

I knock twice.

"Name and Business?" Someone barks through the door.

"Shut up, you know it's Teacup." I hear Hange snap, "Come in, Y/N!" 

"Hi," I whisper as I step inside and push the car towards the center of the room. "It's... pears." I mumble, "hope that's okay." 

"Perfect." Erwin, smiles at me and grabs a plate and a toothpick and continues to lay out plans for some upcoming attack. I back against a wall, I usually stay until the food is gone and then I leave and get to sleep as quick as I can. 

The leaders seem to enjoy the pears -  
thank you, universe, I remember when I brought bread they didn't like and I heard about it for weeks!! - they are gone within a few minutes, tea seems to be pretty much served and sipped at this point too. 

I quietly reach for my cart and start to pull it away when my wrist gets caught on something, or should I say, in something.

"Wait." Captain Levi grabbed my wrist, "Erwin, does she know about the reduced headcount for meals?" He said, still holding my wrist.

"Oh, good catch, Levi." Erwin turns to me "we have Hange and Levi leading a small scouting trip in a few days, they'll each have a good number of scouts, so we will be getting you the number of people who won't be here so you can adjust your cooking accordingly." 

I nodded and looked around, making sure there was nothing else to be said.

My wrist was still captive. 

What am I supposed to do? he's got a grip on me!!

"Sir." I whisper "I can't feel my hand." 

Levi releases immediately, it looks like he completely forgot what he was doing. He leans away from me and runs his fingers through his hair. "Dismissed." He says, turning back to the others. 

I feel my face turning red from embarrassment and confusion... and anger? Why can't he apologize for being weird sometimes? 

I pull my cart out into the hallway and walk back to my kitchen area to put the tea set away and clean off the plates. Still fuming about this entitled little shit who can't admit he was zoned out and won't apologize for turning my hand purple for a minute.

I looked at my wrist, it looked okay, mostly just tender, but not bruised. 

I remember the first time my wrist was bruised.

My mind wandering to past fights and struggles, my head filling with vivid memories of silly arguments I'd had...

"Teacup?" I snapped to reality.

"Huh? What?" 

"Here's the numbers for the upcoming mission, so you don't overcook" Hange handed me a paper with names of people who would be gone. "You okay?"

I realized my face was wet with tears. I wiped my cheeks quickly and sniffled, standing up and looking her in the eyes, "I'm fine! I just... thought about... my friends! I miss them" I laughed. 

"Well, I know I'm not much, but I consider you my friend" she smiled, "I'm here for you whenever." 

I nodded and walked around the counter and left the mess hall with her, headed in the same general direction.

"Thanks for that, Hange. It's hard being new-ish still" I continued to sniffle, but smiled nonetheless.

"I mean it, all of us adore you." She said with such sincerity, I almost believed her. "Maybe a few of us are still warming up, though." She corrected herself, seeing my expression of doubt.

"Yeah, I can think of one or two." I said, looking at the door marked 'Captain Ackerman' as we passed it.

"He takes some getting used to, I know he's harsh, but he's pretty fun if he's drunk!" She whispered as she caught me looking at the office door, "he's small, so it doesn't take much." 

I laughed and stopped walking to hug her, we were at my door, she hugged me back and said goodnight and I slipped into my (very messy) room. I stood in front of the mirror and saw my messy h/c hair and sighed, I look a mess all the time, but whatever. I'm not impressing any of these people, I'm just... me! Just Teacup.


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast was so easy when there were only 15 or 20 of us at the base. I slept in an extra half hour, still up before the sun, but well rested and stress free. 

I crossed my room and grabbed my uniform, it was pretty much the same as the scouts wore, honestly. Who knows why I dressed like a scout when I just made food, but the way the pants hugged my ass made me feel a little more confident and being dressed the same as everyone else helped me to not stand out so much, so I wouldn't complain. 

I missed wearing my h/c hair down, but it obviously wasn't ideal for me to be making food with my hair hanging loosely over my shoulders. I pulled it into a ponytail, as usual, pulling a few strands out in the front to frame my face. I had always been pretty, which took me years to admit, but I finally did around 16 years old. I wasn't extraordinary, but I was always pretty, even when I looked a mess. 

My family tended to blame my realization of my attractiveness on our downfall, but I would never really understand the correlation. 

I stood at my bathroom sink, brushing my teeth and reliving past fights. Always the same few recycling in my mind. 

Memories of family I missed and friends I longed to see. Some days were lonely here... 

The sound of a door slamming pulled me from my thoughts, I stopped brushing my teeth and rinsed my mouth, taking one more look at my reflection before turning to start my day. 

... 

The breakfast crowd are quickly, having been able to avoid the usual line and search for a seat, breakfast was over in 15 minutes, cleanup finished in 20, I was free to do what I felt like doing until lunch time. 

The base had a small library, I tended to spend my free time in there, sometimes I read, but most of the time I just sat in the cozy chairs and thought about whatever was overtaking my mind that day. The library had the nicest chairs I knew of on the base and it was almost always empty, although I regularly noticed things being in different places than they had been on my previous visits. I guess someone else enjoyed the chairs too, but we never caught each other here.

I picked up a book that was left in the chair I usually sit in and cracked it open to a random page, some of these have writing in them from past readers and it can be fun to see what others thought of the books before I ever saw them. 

Wrong 

Someone had scribbled next to a paragraph, it was a section labeled "Titan minds", it seemed to try and explain how a titan thinks, but whoever read this before me was very clearly in dispute with these words, marking off and scribbling out entire sentences that they didn't seem to agree with. 

I heard the rumble of dozens of people running down the hallways, my head snapped back to see what was happening. I saw and heard the crowd moving quickly, hurriedly towards the small base infirmary. 

Who died? Who was hurt? 

This was a normal occurrence after a scouting trip. Someone was always injured, occasionally lost for good, but it looked as though several were hurt this time. 

I followed closely behind, my curiosity anchoring me to the crowd as they argued over what to do next. 

"Who is it?" I finally asked one of the scouts next to me. They turned and shrugged their shoulder, their eyes were puffy and red, like they had been crying. 

"Get out of the way, Scouts." Hange said pushing through the group, I followed behind her, knowing she wouldn't snap at me if she saw me, I wasn't a scout so technically she wasn't telling me to move. "We have several dead, several injured, we need to organize ourselves so we know who needs help." Everyone nodded at her orders and stared for instructions on how to organize. "If you can walk and talk, find someone who is hurt and get an idea of how badly. If they are only in need of bandaging and ice, go to the mess hall. Teacup, you're going to get some bandages and some cloths and supply them with what they need, okay?" She looked at me, I could see some resemblance of fear in her eyes, even though this wasn't her first time doing this. "If they have a broken limb or they are bleeding profusely, take them to their room and sit with them, I'll send a team of people around with splints, gauze and tourniquets. Until then, apply pressure to wounds and clean them as best you can."

We all nodded and started to move about to do what we had to do. 

"Erwin and I are going to tend to the critical in the meeting room, if someone is in absolutely critical condition, bring them here." Hange called down the hall as we all found our places. 

I ran into the supply closet and grabbed as many bandages and sacks as I could. "Scout!" I called to a passing young girl, "grab these washcloths and follow me." I nodded to the tower of cloths and started towards the mess hall. 

The tables were already covered with injured teens, groaning, crying, wincing in pain. I dropped my supplies onto the counter. Separation by the small sacks from the rest I looked at the scout with the washcloths, "fill these sacks with ice." 

She immediately followed instructions and started packing them, while I grabbed a large mixing bowl and filled it with water and washcloths. 

I handed wet cloths to anyone who had a free hand, watching them dab at wounds, clean off bloody faces and vomit from people's uniforms.

What happened? Why was the damage so severe today? It had never been this bad before. 

I saw Eren running about, grabbing bandages and ice for a boy who's face was almost completely unrecognizable at this point. I ran over to the boy and pulled a cloth from my bowl and started dabbing at the areas around his wounds. I didn't know his name, but I knew he was scared and hurting. 

"Eren." I grabbed the boys arm as he passed me, "what the hell happened?" 

"Abnormals, they were all over and we got ambushed." He said, pulling his arm free and handing Connie a bandage, "we lost dozens." He wiped the sweat from his forehead, "we don't know if some of the people who made it back are going to last another day." 

I felt my stomach drop and looked around, seeing if there were any faces I knew. I saw Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, I was racking my brain for the names and faces of Scouts. I tried to remember that some of them may be helping in other areas of the base. 

"He saved my life." Someone gasped, the boy I was cleaning the wounds of had woken up and was trying to speak to me, "I owe him my life." 

"Eren?" I asked, knowing Eren (in his titan form) had saved many lives so far. "He's a hero." I smiled. 

"No, the Captain." He wheezed, painfully. "I don't deserve to live if he dies." 

Captain Levi? He was never hurt, he always came back without a scratch. 

"Shhh" I whispered grabbing a new rag to clean him off, "it's okay, I'm sure Captain is fine."

He shook his head. Why did he shake his head? 

"He's critical, he saved at least 10 of us, but he's been unconscious since the retreat." The boy cried, "he will always see me as weak." He was sobbing now, "I'll be part of the reason Levi Ackerman is dead!" 

"Okay, okay!" I held him onto the table, trying to keep him still, "it's okay, I can check on him in a moment, will that help?" The scout stared at me with fear and hope all at once.

"Yes. Please." He whispered, "thank him for me."

I nodded and grabbed Eren, asking him to watch the Scout for me. I'd be right back.


	4. Chapter 4

The Captain? Hurt? 

My mind couldn't even begin to comprehend it. He was invincible, terrifying, fast as a whip, small enough to dodge anything, how could he be critical? 

I rounded the corner to the hall that held meeting room and stepped over a few bodies being cared for on the floor. I stood outside the door and raised my hand to knock and paused mid-motion.

Why knock? Now isn't the time for manners, people are dying.

I swung the door open and saw the two or three small groups surrounding bodies, very close together, hard to see who was even there. 

"Captain?" I said pushing through a few people to a familiar looking, shorter body, all bandaged up. 

"Mm" his eyes moved to me, "kitchen... woman... tea..." he nodded, acknowledging that he recognized me, but couldn't pull my name out of his messy mind. "What do you want?" 

"I wanted to see if you were okay, for a Scout who is very concerned." I had to shout a little to be heard in the loud room. 

"Who?" 

"Who, what?" I stared at him.

"Who was the fucking Scout?" 

The Scout? FUCK I never asked his name... I didn't recognize him.

"I don't know..." I said a little quieter.

"For the love of God, speak up, you came here - without any tea, may I add - rendering your presence entirely useless, then you mumble and whisper as if I can read your lips, fucking SPEAK!" He snapped. 

I froze entirely. I didn't even know how to respond to all of that, I was just grasping for any words at this point, looking for a way to get out of this room. 

"I don't know his name." I finally choked out.

"Great." Captain chuckled, followed by a groan from the pain, "I appreciate your ability to not only waste my time, but the time of those trying to save lives in here. Tell the imaginary Scout whatever he wants to hear to make him feel less shitty for being an incapable brat and do me a favor, will you?"

I realized he wanted a response, so I nodded.

"Don't waste my time unless you have tea or a legitimate message for me. Stay where you belong." 

I felt the sting of the last sentence. 

Stay where you belong.

"Yes, Captain." I seethed through clenched teeth and teary eyes. 

I shoved the people behind me aside and left, slamming the door and hurrying back to the mess hall to make myself useful, since I was clearly not wanted elsewhere. 

Levi POV 

"That was... harsh." Erwin said from behind me, "Even for you." 

"I'm in pain." 

"I know, Ackerman, but that was painful to watch." Hange chimed in, she didn't mean anything, she was obviously just overwhelmed and trying to give a Scout some peace of mind.

"Can someone give me some God Damn alcohol?" I groaned, "I don't want to be sober right now." 

Someone handed me a bottle of wine, not my first choice, but better than nothing. I drank straight from the bottle and felt the warmth of the liquor hit my empty stomach.

"I'm tired." I mumbled "I want to rest, I need to heal and get back on my feet." 

I started to see spots as I took another huge drink of the wine, feeling the dizziness start to kick in. I just need to sleep and heal, I have a job to do.

I felt hands pick me up and the next thing I knew I was in my room, then it was dark.

Your POV

Everyone was stable. Finally. It was late, I didn't know how late, but it was past the time any of us were usually up. 

"Here you go." I said handing baked potatoes out to anyone who could chew. I handed a roll to a girl who was still crying in the hallway after the stress of the day started to sink in. 

I walked from room to room, trying to ensure that everyone was fed and comfortable as possible. 

I got to a door I didn't want to open. 

Captain Levi Ackerman 

I stood there for a few seconds, contemplating the pros and cons of letting him starve to death. After a minute I finally knocked. 

"Name and business?" 

"Y/N. Food." 

"Fine."

I took a deep breath and walked into his office, looking around for the terrifying man, but seeing no one. 

"Room." He said from behind a cracked door to my left. I turned and pushed it open slowly, he was laying in bed, still bandaged and breathing a little heavy. 

"Can you chew?" I asked him, blankly.

"What did I say to you before?" 

Huh???

"I told you not to bother me without tea." His eyes were penetrating, frustrated, full of something close to rage. "Literally, on this very day, I gave you simple instructions and you can't even handle those?" 

I started going blank again, scared for my life, despite the fact that this man couldn't even walk. 

"Come here" he said pointing to the floor in front of his bed. "I want to see your face."

"My face?" I whispered 

"Yes, are you DEAF? I want to see your face." 

I shuffled closer to him.

"Closer."

I took another step forward and I could almost see my reflection in his grey eyes. He reached out and grabbed my wrist, just like he had the other day, pulling me in, inches from his face.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it. I am your Captain. Do you understand?" He said in a low, stern voice. He smirked a tiny bit, exhaling with a hint of a chuckle in there somewhere, "Answer my question, Teacup." 

Fuck.

"Yes, Captain." 

"No, tell me you understand. Say it." 

"I understand." My heart was racing, I felt like I might faint, my body felt confused, tense... aroused? No, scared. He looked at me, waiting, I knew he wanted me to say something to acknowledge his title. "Sir." I finished breathlessly.

He chuckled a little louder this time and let go of my wrist, almost white from the grip, but slowly returning to its normal color.

"Now, what are you going to do?" He asked me as I started towards his door. 

"I- I'm going to get some sleep..." I said, afraid of giving the wrong answer. He threw his head back, frustrated. I knew I had said the wrong thing right away.

What do I do!?

"Tea. Go get me tea. Now." 

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I nodded and moved to the door. 

"Quickly."

I ran down the hall towards the kitchen, feeling stupid. Useless. Like a waste of space. I wiped the tear running down my cheek and kept moving, I didn't stop until the water was on the stove, boiling. 

God, I'm so dumb. What was I thinking?!

I dropped tea leaves into the bag I used to infuse, weighing them out, afraid of another fatal misstep in front of Levi. I poured the boiling water into the cup and let the leaves sit for a few minutes, watching the water darken. 

I set up a tray and put the cup, a spoon, a piece of bread and some sugar on top. I made my way back down the hall, starving for approval from The Captain, praying I wouldn't be forced to hear him scold me again. Somehow also... praying I would.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi POV 

Was it mean? Yes, probably. 

It's been a long day and I wanted to see Y/N do that thing she does when I get too close. She quivers, she looks like she's afraid I'll kill her, which we both know I could do. 

I'm bedridden, powerless, out of commission for a few days, I won't have a single brat to take it out on, but she does house calls. She's terrified of me, anyone could see, and right now I just need to feel strong. I hate this. 

I don't even really want the tea all that bad, I'm getting off on seeing how badly she wants to get it right and receive my approval - just like any of the Scouts would. Not to mention, I liked watching her leave, the way the uniform hugged her ass was fun to watch, a nice encore after the show.

The show was always how she panicked. The way she breathlessly said "Sir" and "Captain" at the end of each sentence when she addressed me. It was arousing, to say the least. I plan to fuck her, but I don't know when or how, she seems fragile and, despite my constant complaints, she's a good cook and makes a good cup of tea, so I'd hate to lose her over some stupid emotions she's bound to feel when I take her on my desk, in my room, in the kitchens.

I felt myself getting hard and ripped my mind from the idea of screwing Y/N, knowing she'd be rushing back soon to try and please me all over again. Cant have her seeing how hard I am, she might think she's responsible.

Which she is.

Your POV 

I reached Captain Levi's door and pushed it open, hands too full to knock. I walked into his bedroom with the tray held out in front of me and rushed to set it down next to him.

He stared, emotionless, reaching for the cup and taking a sip. 

"You didn't knock" 

"Sorry my hands were full, I couldn't" 

"Then use your feet to knock, you are never permitted to enter my office without my permission, is that clear?"

"Uh, yes. Of course, Captain." I blinked and waited for his response to the tea.

"I didn't ask for bread" he said without looking at me. "Why did you bring me bread?" 

"I just thought-" 

"Don't do that." 

I just stared at him, I could feel my chest rising and falling with my heavy breaths, I was afraid he could hear my heart start racing again.

"Don't think. That's not what I told you to do. When I say 'Tea' I only want Tea, I don't need sugar or bread. I don't want you to be thinking about me or what I want." He somehow spoke without a single emotion managing to escape, no changes in tone or expression. 

I can't figure out how the hell I'm supposed to make him happy, not that making him happy is my job, but now it's like I have a personal need to finish what I started.

"Sorry." I said removing the bread and sticking it in my apron pocket. 

His face turned slowly towards mine and he gave me that look, expecting me again to say "sir" which I did, immediately.

I'm so weak. Why can't I just say "too bad."?

He nodded and I stood up, ready to leave.

"I didn't dismiss you." He said sharply, as my hand grazed his door handle, "So, I'm not sure why you feel you can leave." 

I turned and stared at him, it was so late, I was so tired and I couldn't imagine what else he needed. 

"You need to wait until I'm finished, so you can take the dishes."

"Yes, Captain." 

I walked to the chair in the back of his room and took a seat, sighing loudly, yawning a little and playing with the hem of the apron.

"I want you again in the morning," He finished his tea and set it on the tray. I nearly choked at the words he was saying, "I want you to make me tea, bring it here and take it away when I'm done, before you serve the Scouts." 

It was already well past the middle of the night, the thought of doing this again in just 4 or 5 hours was painful. 

"Could I bring it after the Scouts eat?" 

He looked at me like I'd just told him I had a crush on a titan, his face a mixture of disgust and anger.

"L/N, what did I just say?" 

"You told me to bring you tea before I make the Scouts their breakfast..." I said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"That's correct! So you DID hear me! I was confused because I thought you were trying to disobey my orders." He laughed, it was forced and kind of sick, he was just being a dick now. 

"I'll be back in the morning." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the tray from his bedside table,  
"Sir." I hissed as I turned around and walked out, feeling his eyes on me, judging me for whatever he could possibly find to criticize. 

What an asshole. 

I went from scared to oddly aroused to livid in the course of 30 minutes tonight, I felt like I had been spinning in circles trying to please him, and for what?? Why should I care what he thinks? All I have to do is bring him tea, I don't care if he likes it or not, I'll do my job and go. 

I dropped the tray in the kitchen, feeling sleep taking over my eyes. I wandered slowly back towards my room and stripped out of my uniform. I sat on my bed and grabbed the small clock I had to wake myself up each morning. I set the ringer back another half hour to make sure I woke up to get Levi his precious tea. 

As I collapsed back into my bed I let out a huge exhale, today was so long. Too long. I hope I never have to live through another day like this again, I would never make it. 

I turned on my left side and closed my eyes, drifting off to the shortest sleep I would have in a while.


	6. Chapter 6

I stood outside his door, sleep still heavy in my eyes, holding a tray of hot tea, breathing softly to slow my pulse. 

Stay calm, don't react, get in an out as quickly as possible.

I tapped the door twice with my shoe and waited for him to ask for my name and business.

"It's me, Y/N. I have your tea." 

"Enter." 

He's so official, it's literally the crack of dawn and I'm tired, why do we need to be so fancy about all this?

I slipped through the door into his office and set the tea down on his desk so I could open his bedroom door. He was in the exact same spot, still sitting upright, waiting for his tea. 

"Morning." I said as I set down the tray in the same spot as last night. I made my way back to the chair in the back of his room and sat down, without another word.

"Did you sleep?" He asked, reaching for the tea and taking his first sip.

As if he gives a shit.

"A little. Someone kept me up late making them tea and then made me get up early to make them tea again." I mumbled.

Fuck. Why did I say that out loud. 

I looked up and saw him staring at me with an absolutely bewildered expression, which faded into annoyance very quickly.

"What was that?" He grinned very faintly, but he wasn't happy, it was the kind of smile you'd smile when you catch someone red handed. 

"N-nothing." I stuttered, realizing the gravity of my crimes, "just waking up still." 

"Nothing? I wouldn't say that." He said in that low, soft voice "it sounded like you were complaining about doing your job." 

"No." I cut in quickly, trying to mend the situation, "I just... I was thinking aloud." 

"I thought I told you not to think." He countered.

"About you yes!" 

"Oh, so you weren't talking about me keeping you up to make me tea or waking you up early to do it again?" 

"Well, yeah I was, but-"

"You love to disobey, you just love it, don't you?" He finally paused to drink more of his tea, "it's like you wait for me to give you a direct order, just so you can be a brat and do the opposite." 

I stood up, who the hell knows why, I just couldn't sit anymore, I guess.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, sarcastically. 

"I have to make breakfast for the Scouts." I was clenching my fists so hard I could feel myself getting dangerously close to puncturing my palm with my fingernails. 

"Fine." He said, "I'm done anyway." I walked over and saw the tea on the tray, nearly full. 

He made me wake up and make him tea, just to hardly drink any? 

"You hardly touched the tea." I pointed to it, not out of concern for his health, but for my sanity.

"Yes, I'm aware." 

He was so prideful, so absolutely arrogant in every way. He treated me like his property and my free time like his own game. It wasn't even my fault when I picked up the tea and threw it in his face. 

Oh my god. I did it.

He didn't flinch, he honestly hardly moved, until he brought his fingers up and wiped the tea from around his eye and looked at me. He smiled, just barely.

"Tell me, what do you expect is going to happen now?" 

"I... don't know" I whispered, feeling tears starting to form, out of genuine fear. "I'm sorry." 

"You're not the slightest bit sorry," He said, now wiping his face with his sleeve. "But you will be."

I choked at his threat. I could tell I had made THE fatal mistake, I was done. If I wasn't getting fired, I was getting murdered. 

I took a step back, but I was caught at the waist. His finger was looped through one of my belt loops on my pants. Holding me hostage with just is index finger, I froze.

"I'll take my tea again tonight, Teacup. Right after dinner, I'd hate to keep you up too late, wouldn't want you to have any more complaints about your poor, injured captain, would I?" He jerked me closer, by the belt loop, so his face and my face were inches apart. "I'd hate to burden you with my need for nourishment." He continued, "but I'll be needing you to bring me tea every morning and every evening, until I'm back on my feet." 

God, why? Why did I speak? Why did I throw his tea in his face? What next?

"Yes, Sir." I said, still so close to his face, I could smell the tea on his breath. 

"Good girl."

We still hadn't moved. 

I'd like to angry fuck him.

Levi POV 

I'd love to fuck her right now.

My finger was still in her belt loop, faces close together, tea still dripping from my face onto my bandages, her eyes full of fear and lust, I know she wanted to jump on me right now and go to town, probably more out of anger, than desire. 

I could kiss her now, but, could I? Maybe not... I had just started this game, I had a solid week of healing left before I could walk.

I'll tease her and make her want me for the whole week, then, once I've healed enough, I'll fuck her absolutely savagely. 

Neither of us had moved yet, not an inch, I breathed heavily, the pain from the hit I'd taken to my abdomen stung, but I didn't react. I had to be tough. 

"Get out of my office, I'll see you after dinner." I whispered, I could hear her breath catch, the tension in the room thickening by the second, "do you understand?" I added, knowing how much hearing her respond with a timid 'Yes, Sir' would turn me on. 

"Yes..... Sir." She mouthed, making me instantly feel blood start to rush from my head, down to... a totally different head. I slipped my finger out of the belt loop and nodded. 

"Dismissed." I said as she backed away, I waited until she was at the door to say "for now." Which caused her to tense again, pausing, before she rushed out of the room. 

I sat there, hard, soaked in tea, in pain, but feeling like I could take over the world. I had her in my grasp, she was already mine. I was going to heal up and then tear her apart, and she was going to love every second of it. She wanted me as badly, if not more, than I wanted her. Why not have some fun with Teacup?


	7. Chapter 7

The eggs kept almost burning, my mind was on another planet and I was barely able to keep the bacon from turning black before I got to it. 

I dumped the edible portions of breakfast into serving trays and started pushing them out towards the front of the counter for the Scouts. I was a mixture of a zombie and a horny teenager. I felt fear and desire. I hate Levi, but I am genuinely craving every inch of his body after this morning. 

Was I crazy? Was there electricity in those last few seconds before I left? It wasn't love, it was pure savagery, absolutely animal, nothing more. 

I heard a small crowd moving towards me, the unusually sparse breakfast group started piling up plates to bring back to injured friends, I really respected how well they took care of one another. It really was like a family. 

"Hey, Y/N." I heard behind me, it was Hange, I knew her cheery voice well, "mind if I grab a plate for Erwin, Levi and I?" 

"Yeah, sure!" I said dishing up one plate at a time. "Levi might not eat though, he had me bring my some tea earlier." 

"Oh that makes sense, he's crazy about tea." 

"Yeah" I forced a laugh, "but I think his body could use the fuel, so if you can convince him to eat, that's gonna help him heal a little better."

"Aw, little Nurse Teacup," she patted my head, "he'll be flattered you care so much, especially since he's such a grump around you!" 

You have no idea, Hange.

I forced another laugh and handed her the last plate of food. She did a little thank you nod and left, allowing my mind to wander again. 

I wonder how rough he is when he-

"Hi, miss Y/N" I was interrupted again, can't a girl be horny around here? 

It was the Scout that almost got Levi killed. He was smiling through a bandaged face. 

"Eren told me you took care of me yesterday, I'm not sure how hysterical I was, I know I was in shock, but I wanted to thank you." He spoke while he filled his plate with small portions.

"Of course, kiddo." I laughed, "you were in pretty rough shape, it looks like you're doing better now, though." 

"Yeah," his eyes were tired, "it's amazing what sleep, alcohol and bandages can do. Emphasis on the alcohol." He pulled a little flask from his pocket and waved it around, then he turned and wandered over to a table with some other scouts I didn't know that well. 

... 

I washed the last dish of the night, dinner was always busiest, some scouts didn't wake up for breakfast, some trained through lunch, but pretty much everyone came to dinner. 

I lit the stove and started the water, allowing the muscle memory to take me through the tea preparing process, as usual. 

The difference was that today I wasn't thinking about the past, but I was thinking about the future.

What's gonna happen tonight when I arrive with his tea? Is he going to be mean and cold, or hot and rough? Is he going to insult me or bombard me with veiled threats that make me weak in the knees? Will I leave crying or panting? 

I set up the tray and walked quickly towards his office, knocking loudly with my knee this time. 

"Name and-"

"Me and Tea." I cut him off.

"Enter." 

I creeped in with tea in hand and took a deep breath before stepping into his room. He was sitting differently, On the edge of the bed this time. His legs were hanging over the side, he had pillows propped up behind him and his chair (the one in the back of his room) was pulled up next to his nightstand.

"Sit." He said, gesturing to the chair. 

I cautiously walked to the chair and sat down, tea still in my lap. 

He reached out for the cup, the top of his hand grazing the underpart of my breast as he pulled away. I shuddered. He was well aware of what he was doing. 

I set the tray on the table, avoiding his eyes, but knowing he was looking at me. 

"Who are you, Y/N?" He asked, uncharacteristically. "What are you hiding from?" 

My eyes widened and I finally looked at him. 

"No one." I said as quickly as I could.

"So it's a person?" He chuckled, "fascinating. A lover? A parent? An enemy?" 

"It's no one." 

"Tch. He was a lover." He drank a little bit of the tea and nodded. "Did he leave you? Or were you a little heartbreaker?" His voice dropped with the last few words, deep and rich, it make my lower stomach do a flip.

"No, nothing like that." 

Why was he asking me this? I thought we just sat in the same room and made each other horny...

"It's a long story." I added 

"I drink slowly." He shrugged, taking another small sip. 

"I don't know if I want to tell you." I countered.

"What if your captain is ordering you to?" He whispered, leaning in a little closer. 

"Are you?" I leaned in too. 

He looked a bit surprised at my reciprocated teasing, I was a little shocked, myself. 

"Yes." He exhaled, softly.

"Then I'll tell you." I leaned back in the chair and thought for a moment, how do I say nothing of substance while also satisfying his orders? I didn't want to discuss my trauma, but I also didn't want to anger him. 

"I was... promiscuous." I said, my throat feeling a little dry. "Well, I guess I wasn't, but the men around me assumed I was and treated me that way and I think I just conformed to the narrative they had set me up to follow. Until I left, I guess." 

He nodded, saying nothing at all, but staring intensely. 

"I wanted to restart and I knew I wasn't strong enough to fight, but I could make food and everyone needs food, right?" I continued, "So, I got assigned here and I like it, I feel safe and welcome, most of the time." 

"Most of the time?" He asked, taking another long sip of tea. 

"Yeah, most of the time. People are nice enough, I'm surrounded by amazing fighters, I have a few friends..." I trailed off "sometimes things get exciting."

I saw a twinkle in his eye, he knew what I was saying, he was picking up what I was putting down. 

"Do you get... easily excited?" He asked, quietly.

I looked down, I knew I was red in the face, I could tell my arousal was clear as day to him.

"Maybe I should get a turn asking questions." I tried to change the subject, shuffling the tray around to keep my hands busy. 

"Or you could be obedient and answer my question." He said, his hand brushed my knee and sent a shock through me, the electricity lingering between my legs. "Now." 

"Sometimes, I am." I finally managed to get words to come out of my mouth. "It depends on the situation." 

"How about right now?" His voice dropped a little lower, got a little rougher, he grabbed the chair in between my legs and pulled it a few inches closer all in a matter of seconds. "Are you excited right now? Are you scared maybe?" 

"I..." my breath was almost completely gone, my heart was beating out of my chest, my vision spotting a little, I was on the verge of breaking down, but I stayed with it because I had to know what came next. 

"No." I lied. I flat out lied. I watched him try and hide his confusion behind a mask of confidence, he leaned in a little closer again and whispered.

"You're a god awful liar, Teacup." 

I felt shivers run down my spine and bumps rise on my skin from excitement, but I held my face in the same emotionless expression. 

"If you say so, Sir." 

He let out a deep breath and leaned back. 

"Tomorrow, then." He said. "Be here early, with tea."

I exhaled and grabbed the tray and stood up.

"Goodnight." I whispered, "Captain."


	8. Chapter 8

Levi POV 

The door closed behind her and I finally let out a groan of pain. The core and arm strength it took me to pull that chair close with her still in it was enough to make my vision blur from the pain. 

Worth the pain...

Her eyes had glazed over with desire and and I could see the way her mind was sending signals to the rest of her body to freeze, like prey. Her pretty lips parted slightly to allow her to breathe a little better, while she tried to pretend she wasn't turned on. 

She tried to pretend she wasn't absolutely throbbing for me when I pulled her close, that was a performance I'd pay to see again. The way she locked her expressions in place, but couldn't hide the heat emanating from in between her thighs, where my hand held the chair. I had her in the palm of my bandaged hand. 

Part of me didn't want this teasing affair to ever end, but part of me wanted to bend her over my nightstand and feel every inch of her. 

Find your balance, Levi. You'll get it soon.

Your POV 

You stood outside The Captains office, it took a second, but I collected myself and started walking, only to bump into Hange immediately. 

"Woah!" She said, catching my falling teacup, "almost broke my teacups!" she joked, setting it back on the tray. She looked at you, then at the door, then back at you. "Little late for a booty call." 

I almost dropped the tray again, shocked by her bluntness - I should be used to it by now, but I'm not.

"It wasn't! I brought him tea, he still can't walk to the kitchens to get it on his own!" I frantically defended my honor.

"I'm kidding, Y/N! Shortstack wouldn't booty call anyone, I can name 5 or 6 cute little Scouts he is fighting off on a daily basis, so I doubt he'd bug you when he has such easy targets, anyway." 

Of course he has a fan club, teen girls with better bodies than me are pining after him day and night, he's just torturing me for being resistant to his bullying. 

I forced laugh and nodded.

"Little late for you to be visiting him, too." 

She laughed, but here were always genuine, she actually found everything funny.

"Yeah, the work never stops around here." She said, waving some papers in the air. She walked past me and put her hand on the doorknob, "good night, Teacup. Get some rest." 

... 

I lay in bed, thinking about the days events, from this mornings tension to this evenings tension, I found my stomach twisting into knots as I relived moments of it.

Are you easily excited?

Are you excited right now? 

I could hear his deep voice echoing in my mind. He sounded like sex.

I slipped my hand into my underwear while I recalled the feeling of his eyes peering into my soul from an inch away. I circled my fingers around my clit as I recounted the feeling of his hand in between my thighs as he pulled the chair closer. My free hand gripped the sheets as I replayed him asking me if I understood in that dominant, aggressive growl. 

I did this for a while, I was good with my hands and I climaxed more than once, having more than enough content to choose from for inspiration. 

How could someone I hate so much be so hard to get out of my head? He was cruel and aggressive, but suddenly he decided to capitalize on my weakness and torture me in a whole new way. Part of me wanted him to stop, but part of me would be devastated to not finish whatever had started here. Part of me was just plain horny.

In some aspects, I was curious to know if he had any idea about the effect he had on me, but deep down I knew he was fully aware of the way he made me feel. He was clearly getting off on it, but I'm in no place to judge, while I lay here with my hand in my underwear. 

... 

I sobbed into his shoulder, I don't know why I would do anything that requires being closer to him than I already was, but I did it anyway. 

It used to hurt, I used to wince and gasp, but now I just cry silently. 

He stood up when he was finished, he didn't even look at me, just walked away. 

I always laid there and stared at the dirty ceiling when it was over, I knew I would always be blamed for being a slut, so I accepted it. 

It wasn't my fault I got raped that night, it wasn't my fault that the man who did is was powerful, it wasn't true when he told everyone that I had seduced him and he had to fight me to get me off him (explaining my bruises), but I did blame myself for not speaking up when he blamed me. I blamed myself for not telling anyone when he sent his friends to my home to do what he did to me over and over again. 

It would always be the same, until I ran.

I woke up, cold and sweaty, tender from the memories of my teen years replaying in my dreams every night. I looked at my little bedside clock. 

4:30 am, not that early, I was usually up at 5:30 anyways. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, letting my feet hang for a few minutes before actually getting up. I had to make Levi some tea in a bit, but I didn't know exactly how early was too early for him. 

I slipped into my uniform, thinking of what might happen next, what today's morning tea would entail. I didn't know if I should put tissues or a condom in my pocket, who knows what kind of mood he will be in. 

I slipped both into my shirt pocket, can't hurt. 

With that, I brushed my teeth and walked out of the room, putting my hair up as I made my way to the kitchen, preparing for another day in this little battle.


	9. Chapter 9

The chair wasn't so close this morning, it was still closer than it had been in its original spot, but it was a few feet away from The Captains bed. 

Is he mad at me? 

I watched him drink his tea in silence for about 10 minutes before he spoke at all, he stared directly at me the entirety of our time together, until he finally said "Why so early?" 

"Couldn't sleep." 

"Why?" He was now looking at his tea, instead of me.

I didn't answer, I had no clue how to, without giving him an excuse to pry, So, I shrugged.

"I believe I asked you a question." He said, now redirecting his attention to me. "Why couldn't you sleep?" 

"Just stressed..." I lied, although I felt like it was a partial truth, because I was stressed by my past often times. 

He shifted on the bed and leaned forward a little, stretching out a bit as he adjusted. He set his tea down and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I want you to come closer." 

I felt like I had been possessed, I immediately stood up and walked closer pulling the chair with me, sitting down right in front of him. 

He smirked at me, like he was satisfied with my response.

What was that? I came like a dog...

"Good girl." He whispered, "do you know why I wanted you closer?" I shook my head and stared at him, hoping my quiet desperation wasn't too obvious. "Brat, you need to answer my question." 

"No, sir, I don't know why." I pulled myself out of the trance he had me in, just to answer. 

He leaned back letting his knees fall apart a little wider and let out a deep sigh, but what emotion he was was feeling was unclear to me. I stared at him without moving and waited for him to say something, but he seemed to be distracted.

"Please tell me why, Captain." I finally gave into curiosity and begged for the answer he clearly withheld from me, for whatever reason. 

"How badly do you want to know?" He asked, slyly, grabbing his tea again to continue drinking. 

"What?" I whispered, confused about why he was making this so complicated. 

"I'll tell you why I wanted you closer, but I want you to tell me what actually kept you awake." 

"I already told you wha-"

"No, you already lied to me about what kept you awake. I wanted you closer because it seems like you're more obedient when you're close to me, more... under control." He used his free hand to run his fingers along my thigh. I gasped out loud, not expecting his touch. "What's wrong?" He whispered, smirking, his eyes full of satisfaction. 

I stared at him, my breath was getting heavier, I didn't even know how to stop it, I couldn't slow it or stop my chest from rising and falling like I was unable to find enough oxygen. 

"I'm waiting to hear you tell me what kept you awake last night. Then you're going to tell me why you're breathing so heavy." He kept his voice low and soft, but full of authority. He slid his hand around from the outside of my thigh to the inside and drew circles in my skin over my pants with his index finger.

"Fuck." I whispered. 

"Watch your fucking mouth." He said aggressively, squeezing the inside of my thigh and digging his nails in, "you're keeping your Captain waiting." 

"I had a nightmare." I let out a quiet whimper, "I swear, it's nothing, just a nightmare." 

"Tell me more." 

"I can't..." I felt my face dampening with tears, "I really can't." I wanted to, but I wasn't ready, plus he wouldn't even care...

"Y/N?" I felt his hand retract and move to my face, "calm down, you're safe." He tilted my face up so I was looking at him. "I shouldn't have asked." 

I reached in my shirt pocket for a tissue and pulled out a few, dabbing at my face. I was looking for the words to apologize for being a mess.

When I raised my eyes I saw Levi holding a condom, examining it. 

Fuck... my pocket. 

He didn't look at me for a few seconds, he was reading the sizing information. He stood up, limping to his closet and opening the door just a crack. He rummaged around and then I heard the closet door close. I turned away from him, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. It looked as though he had put the condom somewhere in the closet.

"Would you like to tell me why you had that in your pocket?" 

I looked up at him, finally making eye contact, he looked proud, like he had won this little battle we had been fighting. 

"No, Sir."

"No?" He chuckled, "you won't tell me why?" His eyes looked darker and more intense, like I'd activated some trigger in his brain. "You feel like you have a choice?" 

I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to say to that. Didn't I have a choice? I should, right? 

"Did you have that condom in there, so you could be ready for when I fuck you?" he asked, emphasizing the word 'fuck' in a way that made my breathing get heavy again. I stared at him, trying not to let him see how turned on I was. I felt that electric shock in my clitoris again, I knew I was getting wetter by the second. "I love how you think that not answering me is an option" he continued, "I want you to tell me whether or not that condom is for me to fuck you with."

I gripped the side of the chair with all my might, trying not to let out a moan. 

"Yes, Sir." I managed to speak after a few seconds. 

"Yes, Sir, what?" 

"Yes, Sir, that condom is for you to fuck me with." I seethed through gritted teeth. He smiled, it was an evil smile, he knew he was victorious, and I knew it too. He started to chuckle lightly, continuing to sip in his tea. 

"That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Mhmm." 

"No, use your words. Tell me what you want." 

"Yes, Captain Ackerman, I want you to fuck me." I said, almost too loud for how early it was and how thin the walls were. 

He let out a small moan, but he stifled it quickly and stared at me intensely. 

"Such a shame," He whispered "I won't be fucking you. Not now."

Wait, what???

"Excuse me?" I cried out, now feeling a mixture of anger and arousal. "What do you mean?" 

"I've decided not to." He shrugged, "I think it's more fun to make you sit here in front of me, twice a day, watching you fight the urge to touch yourself and beg me to pin you down." 

"I don't fight any urges." I hissed, "you came onto me." 

"Do you think of me when you touch yourself, Teacup?" He ignored my response entirely, going right for a new attack. "Do you sit in that kitchen and think of all the ways I might use you, if I decide I want to?" He was reading my mind, "When's the last time you came, and why was I the one you came for?" He slid his hand up my leg, up my torso and put his fingers around my throat, pulling me in. "If I slipped my fingers into your panties right now, how wet would you be for me?"

That was it, I let out a deep moan and his grip around my throat tightened, he pulled me even closer, his lips resting beside my ear, his hot breath on my bruising neck. 

"I'm going to fuck you, but I'm going to wait until I know you can't take it anymore." He whispered into my ear. "You're going to be a good girl and keep coming here every morning, every evening, or whenever I say to do so, and you're going to do what I tell you to do." The heat from his breath was making me soak through my underwear and my grip on the chair was tightening by the second. "Tell me you understand me, Brat." 

"I understand" I whispered, my throat being less and less open by the second as his sexual frustration grew and he tensed. 

"You know how to address me." He lifted me a little off the chair by my throat. "I'm your Captain, you address me as Sir, Captain Levi, or Captain Ackerman." 

"Yes, Sir." I choked. 

He released my throat, letting me breathe again and put a finger over my lips. I didn't know what to do, so I took it in my mouth. 

He looked surprised as first, then I saw him bite his lip. He waited a minute before pulling it out. 

"You're dismissed, until tonight." He said, a little breathlessly, "be here immediately after dinner, again." 

I nodded and grabbed the tray and moved out of the room as quickly as I could. 

Holy fuck, oh god what was that? I'm... I could cum right now! I feel so conflicted! He made me cry over my past, made me moan, made me talk dirty to him, made me a promise to fuck me... 

I walked towards the kitchen, lightheaded, horny, confused... excited for tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Levi POV 

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. 

I looked down at my throbbing erection, I should do something about that. 

I tried to massage my sore arm - how did I lift her out of the chair like that? I felt godlike... I had her completely melting, she was a puddle by the time I was finished. 

I can't believe she had a condom in her pocket. 

I made her cry...

Why did she cry, what could be so traumatic? Why didn't I comfort her? 

Because I think with my dick and I can't make snap decisions unless someone's life is at stake.

Even so... I rubbed my hard cock over my pants, she was so fucking sexy, the way she asked me to fuck her.

I slowly pleasured myself, going over the encounter several times, moaning her name and imagining how I was going to make her cum in a few days. 

Something about her made my pulse race, I wanted her so bad, but I knew that the reward of thrusting into her for the first time after all this work, all this prep, would be well worth it. 

... 

Your POV 

It was satisfying to see a larger number of people at breakfast, knowing that many Scouts were heading quickly, walking again or at least able to sit up and eat. 

I sat in the back of the kitchen, unable to really focus on the food or anyone in particular, I was paralyzingly aroused. I couldn't look at anything would making it sexual, all morning I was sexualizing silverware and food, always somehow bringing it back to Levi. 

I wandered up to the counter and scoped out the cafeteria, trying hard to distract myself. I watched for new faces since yesterday's empty breakfast crowd. 

Holy shit. 

Levi was walking into the mess hall, barely a limp, many of the bandages I'd seen him wearing this morning were gone. He looked... sexy. Hadn't he always? Maybe my perspective was a little skewed by my still damp underwear. 

He walked to the leaders table and sat down, scowling through the pain, the same scowl he had without the pain, to be honest. 

I caught myself staring and looked away, I didn't want him to see me and use my weakness against me tonight, he already had enough ammunition and I had almost nothing on him. 

I realized my eyes had gone right back to him, even after trying to look away. He was looking back, but he was much more subtle. His eyes would wander for a moment, but come back to me immediately. He squinted at me, as if he was trying to make sure I knew he saw me. 

I leaned into the counter and squinted back. I brought my hand up and massages my sore neck, making sure he could see me clearly, reminding him of the way he had choked me a few hours earlier. 

I saw him take a deep breath and look at Erwin, nodding at something he had said, pretending he wasn't focused on something else entirely.

I moved into a corner where most of the Scouts wouldn't see me, but I knew Levi could. I brought my finger up to my mouth and sucked on it, staring him down. He tried to casually scan the area I was in, but I could tell I had caught his eye and he couldn't look away. I kept sucking my index finger and used my other hand to cup my breast. 

His eyes widened and he bit his lip, he looked frustrated, a little angry. I rolled my eyes back and squeezed my boob again, knowing he was watching, because he couldn't stop watching. 

"Miss Teacup?" I heard from the other side of the counter, making me panic and just drop to the floor entirely. I pulled myself back up and peeked over the service counter, it was Sasha. "Are there any leftovers?" She asked, it seemed like she hadn't seen me, thank God. 

"Not from breakfast, kiddo, but I have some rolls from last night down here, do you want some?" 

She nodded aggressively and I handed her 3 rolls, which she eagerly took and ran back to the table with. She handed one to Connie and kept the other two, basically inhaling them. 

I looked back at the leaders table, trying to locate Levi. He was gone.

What the fuck?

I felt a hand grip my wrist and pull me into the back, where the food storage sat. 

"Let GO of me-" a hand covered my mouth.

"You don't get to do what you just did. Ever." I heard a low voice growl, "you are in over your head." My eyes adjusted to the dark and I took in Levi's face, contorted with angst and frustration. "Do you understand me? You don't tease. I tease. I am in control. I am in charge." He slipped a finger into my mouth, just like this morning. "Suck on my finger" he whispered. "Bite if you understand who is in charge." 

I bit softly in between sucking, moaning a little into his hand. He slammed my head back against a back of rice. 

"Don't moan. You don't get to moan, you don't get to feel pleasure unless I say so." He was somehow even more aggressive than before. "Do you want me to dominate your body?" 

I nodded, still sucking gently. 

"Then you'd better start behaving like it." He whispered, my whole body was reacting to his dirty talk, I wanted him to fuck me NOW. "What are you thinking in that slutty little mind of yours?" He slipped his finger out of my mouth and moved his hand in between my legs, over the pants. "Tell me what you wish I was doing to you, I want to hear the desperation in your voice." 

"I want you to fuck me." I whispered.

"You can do better than that." He laughed maliciously, "what do you imagine me doing when you touch yourself?" 

"I imagine your cock inside me, slamming into me while you smack my ass and pull my hair." I said, trying to hold back another moan.

His eyes exposed his arousal, his hand rubbing gently against the heat packed front of my pants, making me feel weak in the knees. 

"You want me to be rough, baby?" He groaned into my ear, "fuck you like a whore?" I felt him hardening through his pants and reached for his length, craving the feeling of his cock in my hands. "Stop." He ordered, seeing me try to take some control in the situation. "I asked you if you want me to fuck your like a whore, your options are 'yes, sir' or 'please, Captain', you pick." 

"Please, Captain." I was basically unable to stand, the way his hand was gentle teasing my pussy through the fabric was making me dizzy. 

He smiled and stepped away, leaving me to grab the shelves for balance. I clutched the large flour sacks and the wall to stand back up. 

"You'd better hope I've forgiven you for this by the time you come with my tea tonight, or you're going to be very sorry." He started walking away "wear panties you'd want to be seen in. Better yet, wear a set you'd like to be fucked in."

His words made me gasp into my hand. Scared. Excited. On the verge of orgasm, I almost finished myself off there in the closet. 

You don't get to feel pleasure unless I say so.

I stopped my hand from wandering anywhere, knowing he could still somehow be watching. 

What was in store for me tonight?


	11. Chapter 11

How was Levi healing so quickly? Literally days ago he was on critical condition and now he was walking with hardly a limp. I felt weak compared to him, I remembered a time when I'd been tripped on my way to the town market near my home and I limped for 2 weeks, just because of a swollen ankle.

Then again, I was handling my sore neck well, having been deliciously manhandled this morning, it was definitely going to bruise in certain places, but I could cover it up somehow. 

I needed to focus on covering up other things, my moans, my constant wet spot on my crotch from arousal, my absolute desperation. That could all use a little work. 

I wandered into the library after lunch was finished, trying to find a quiet place to distract myself, I know that if I went to my room I'd touch myself, I couldn't ride a horse because most of them were still recovering from the attack that took out many of the Scouts, I had no work to do for another hour or so in the kitchen, but I could read something. I casually walked through the shelves - not very full, not very updated, but still good - and settled on a book of poems that looked like it had seen a good few things in its life. 

I thumbed through faded pages and mostly just stared at the small drawings next to the poetry. Flowers, couples, hands, pottery, simple things that captured the spirit of what the writer was looking to say. 

Hands. His hands around my throat, between my thighs, his fingers in my mouth, his dick against my leg. 

"Mmmhhhmphhh" I buried my face in the book, I couldn't even keep my mind clean for 10 minutes. I tried to exhale and release the tension, but the tension had found its way to my lower abdomen and was inching towards my more sensitive areas. I looked around, making sure the door was shut tight, and plunged my fingers into my pants. One hand massaging my lower lips and the other working to unbutton my top and stimulate my nipples. I couldn't hold back. 

I breathed heavily, thinking about the way my sexy Captain had asked me if I wanted him to fuck me like a whore, huskily and with eagerness coming from every pore. I felt like I was there again, whimpering in front of him, weak and sloppy.

"Yes." I whispered to the empty library, I knew I had to stay quiet, but I didn't know if I could. I wanted to scream his name, I wanted to feel him on me, in me, all over me. 

I pinched my nipple while I put more pressure on the head of my clit and felt myself tighten as I neared orgasm. 

I wanna be his dirty girl.

My body tensed, preparing for release.

I want him to use me.

I felt it building in my stomach.

I can't wait to be his again tonight.

I felt my body jolt as I climaxed, my vagina tightening and relaxing and my vulva getting soft again, as I came down from my high. 

"God, he's good." I said, thinking about the way he had me horny hours after he had left my presence. Dinner couldn't come soon enough.

... 

Levi POV 

I sat outside watching Scouts practice hand to hand, I wasn't fully healed yet, but I hadn't been able to leave my room in days and I needed the fresh air. 

My mind was not with me out in the field, though. My mind was in the storage closet of the kitchen, watching Y/N suck my finger and tell me how she imagined me fucking her while she touched herself. 

My hands were not adjusting the arm positions of Scouts, they were between her legs and around her throat. 

My mouth wasn't shouting for Brats to watch their form, it was ordering her to call me "Sir" and tell me about how she wanted to be fucked roughly. 

What had been a need for dominance and a quick fuck a few days ago was growing into an infatuation of epic proportions. I wanted her sitting on my face, I wanted her tied up and spread on my bed, I craved her lips around the tip of my cock, I needed to feel her insides. 

I am scared of my own animalistic desires, but the way she looks at me with eyes full of faux innocence and lust could drive a man to murder. I feel the need to fuck her so hard she is limping, to make her beg for mercy and call me names she hasn't even considered yet. 

I am looking out over a small sea of teenagers, probably all screwing each other, because what else do you do as a teenager? I wonder if they've ever felt this way. I haven't. 

What am I going to do with her tonight? I have to be careful. I want to keep holding out on fucking her, that includes fucking her face and fingering her. I want to get her begging on her knees before that happens. 

I could punish her for teasing me. I only had one thing planned. I knew I wanted her to strip down to her panties and ride my leg, but I wasn't going to let her finish and I would keep the panties. That's all I have planned now and I don't think it's enough. I need her to leave my room feeling like she is my little slut. 

I need her to feel owned and dominated. 

I felt myself getting harder and harder while I thought about my plans for the evening. I turned away from the scouts and walked into the shade of the stables, pretending to watch a horse eating so I could give myself time to go soft again. 

It's almost impossible when everything reminds me of her and how bad I want her. 

Only a few more hours.


	12. Chapter 12

Your POV 

Everything in me was a mix of fear and excitement, I couldn't even begin to imagine what was in store for me. 

I was standing in front of my dresser, trying to decide what kind of underwear to slip on, but they were all pretty similar. I don't just have sexy underwear lying around for this exact situation. Who the hell could have foreseen this scenario? 

I picked the pair I hated least, just a white set of panties that wasn't too loose or too tight, and replaced my previous pair. 

I moved to the bathroom, looking at myself, searching for ways to improve in the limited time I had before I needed to be at his door with tea. 

I pulled my hair down and let it fall past my shoulders.

I'm not really cooking anything, just boiling a little water, I don't need to have this up. 

Maybe he would like it more down? Maybe he would be upset I changed from my consistent look? Either way, this should illicit reaction. 

I put a balm on my lips that I usually reserved for winter time, when they got chapped and dry, but I knew it made my lips look glossy and big, so it was worth using for this occasion. I threw my hair over my shoulder and finished making sure my uniform looked presentable, before quickly moving to the kitchen. 

I made the tea as fast as humanly possible, my hands were starting to shake a little, I knew something was coming and I was feeling every emotion. 

I loaded up the tray and speed walked to the hallway that held the office of the Captain. I had planned to stop and slow my breathing before knocking, but I didn't, I knew it would just pick back up seconds after seeing him anyways. 

Knock knock

For the first time that I could remember, the door just swung open, it looked as though it had been left a little cracked so it would open at the slightest touch. I just stared as the room became more and more visible, while the door moved to the side. 

He was sitting at his desk. He want even in bed, just sitting there, eyes on me the second I could see him. 

"Come in." He said, returning his gaze to papers he had been working on, scribbling casually. 

I walked forward, placing the tray on the desk. He continued to write and scan paragraphs while I looked around the office for anything of interest to distract myself with, I was unsure of how to respond to the change of scenery and his sudden business. 

He finally set down his pen and looked up at me. He started at my face, taking in my hair which I don't think he had ever seen out of a ponytail, he moved his eyes to my lips, obviously glossier than usual, he moved down from my neck to my chest to my waist and thighs, taking his time, about 2 minutes had passed before he spoke. 

"Your hair is different." He said, nonchalantly, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his desk and looking up at me, "did you let it down because you fantasize about me pulling it while I take you from behind?" 

I felt little butterflies in my stomach as he verbalized my desires. Still, I shook my head no, but wanting to admit to my dirty intentions.

"Tell me why you made an effort to look more.... desirable." He said, "did you feel as though I wasn't wanting to take you before?" 

I shook my head no again, trying to find the words to justify my change in appearance. He stared while he reached for the tea in front of him.

"I just like to have my hair down when I'm not making food." Another partial truth, I did this for him, but I did enjoy letting my hair hang loose. 

He nodded without a change in expression. 

"I want to discuss your behavior in the kitchen today." His tone darkened, just as it had many times before, "when you tried to take control and tease me, in front of my colleagues and even my commander." He took another sip, "then in that closet with you reached for my cock, even though I had just told you that I was to be in control of everything." 

I felt my nipples harden with arousal, I could tell he was getting hard just talking about it. 

"You behaved like a whore." He continued, "which makes sense, knowing that you want me to treat you like one." I felt my heartbeat in my fingertips, "but if you think you can behave like that without even a small punishment, you are sorely mistaken. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Captain Ackerman." I whispered, trying to sound as sensual as possible, his mouth fought off a smile as he held his scowl and cleared his throat.

Was he hard yet?

"Take off your pants." 

I immediately went to unbutton my bottoms and start slipping them off. He held up his hand, signaling for me to pause. 

"Slower, turned around." He waved a circle with his finger, telling me to turn to face the door, he wanted to see my ass while I slowly pulled off these pants. I knew they made it look nice, I could understand his goal. I did a little spin and slowly inched them down, arching my back to accentuate my ass while I exposed it, covered only by my underwear now. I heard him breathe a little heavier, but he hid it well. 

"Look at me." He commanded, causing me to look back over my shoulder and make eye contact with him. "Face me." I turned my body to him now, my pants in a heap on the floor.

"Come here. Now." He pointed in front of him, behind the desk. I took slow, measured steps, stopping in front of his chair, where he sat with his legs spread apart so I could stand between them. He was definitely hard, but I couldn't acknowledge it. He stood up, now just a few inches taller than me. "Are you ready?" He let out a deep breath and I nodded.

I felt my back slam into the wall and his leg push into my wet heat, my hands were held above my head, by the wrists. He was pushing his leg farther in between my legs so that it stimulated me, which it was doing very effectively. 

"Mmmmffffppphh" I moaned into his shoulder.

He grabbed my hair and pulled me over to the desk, bending me over slightly and slapped my ass with a vengeance, multiple times, his hand now moving from my hair to my mouth, muffling my noises. 

"You don't make noise, unless I say so." He said as he leaned down, his mouth right next to my ear. He released me and sat in his chair, legs spread again and gestured to his thigh. "Sit. Facing me." I did. I straddled just one of his legs and stared at him. "Do you want to ride my thigh, Y/N?" He whispered, "get off on me, here and now?" 

"Yes, Sir." I whimpered, already rocking back and forth. I wanted to touch his erection so badly, I kept staring at it. 

"Go." He growled, causing me to rock harder and deeper into his leg, pleasuring myself, stifling my moans to avoid punishment. He watched me intently, I could see his eyes flickering to the wet spot I was leaving on his uniform, but always coming back to my face, contorted with pleasure and longing. "Does it feel good?" He asked, "being dirty for me?" 

I nodded, afraid that my words would be too loud if I spoke. 

He gripped my hair again and pulled me into him, our lips close, our breaths mixing as we exhaled.

"Tell me how good it feels." 

"It's.... mmmppphhhh... so good...." I felt myself getting closer and closer to the real pleasure. "I feel so.... ahhhhhmmmmmhhaaa... dirty." I knew he wanted to hear me say it, but I could barely get out the dirty talk. 

He brought his fist up to his mouth and bit down on it, stifling a moan of his own. 

"Do you want to cum?"

"Yes, please, Captain." 

"Tell me when you are close, Brat." He gripped my thighs, pushing me down harder onto his bouncing leg. I nodded again. 

I felt my stomach tighten in preparation for an orgasm, I gripped the desk and my breathing picked up even more. 

"Captain, I'm going to cum!" 

He shoved me into the desk, off his lap and onto a pile of papers, pinning me by the throat, blocking my final moments of pleasure. He stared into my eyes with intensity and gripped my sore throat s little tighter. 

"You don't get to cum after what you did today. You don't EVER cum without my permission." He seethed, he was livid, horny and completely in control. "Is that clear? You're going to tell me the rules now." 

"Mhmmm!" I tried to choke out under the pressure of his hand on my throat. He loosened his grip and looked at me. "I don't cum unless you say so, Sir." I followed, as my lungs filled with air again. 

"Good girl." He whispered, blowing his hair out of his eyes. His fingers traced the outline of my panties and he stared at my longing body with satisfaction. He started slipping my underwear off and I was unsure if his next move, so I spread my legs a little wider. He just stared into my soaking wet entrance, longing in his eyes, while he continued to slide the panties off my legs. He took them and shoved them into his pocket.

"Get dressed." He said, now expressionless again. 

What?? After all that?

"Clean up this mess you made and get out." He ordered. I looked around at the tea set now on the floor, broken in some places and staring to stain the wood floors. He handed me a towel and I started dabbing at the puddle of tea, handing him papers on the floor, which he grabbed and set on his desk. 

He watched me pull my pants on over no underwear and looked me up and down while I buttoned them, tucking my shirt back in. 

"Rest up." He said now, resuming his paperwork. "I'm just getting started."


	13. Chapter 13

Levi POV 

Was I too harsh? Did I hurt her? 

I organized the papers on my desk, the room still smelled like her, I soaked in the glory of the 15 minutes I'd spent with her. 

Who cares if I hurt her?

I cared. I knew I cared, but I was horrified to admit it. I was slowly allowing my infatuation with her to take over my whole life, she consumed my thoughts, not just sexually either, I began to wonder how she was doing throughout the day, hoping she was eating enough, hoping she knew that behind my dominant exterior, I was longing to kiss her sometimes. 

I was terrified of kissing her. I secretly hoped I could fuck her a dozen times before I ever kissed her. Kissing means something, banging someone over your desk is just a pass time. 

My mind reverted to the image of her bent over the side of my desk, standing tiptoed to raise her ass in the air and arch her back for me, she was performing, she prioritized my arousal over her comfort again and again. The way her ass bounced after each slap replayed in my brain over and over, I wanted to bite it, make it mine. 

I reached in my pocket and grabbed her panties raising them to my face, still wet. She smelled so unique, it was natural, earthy and a little sweet, entirely real. I squeezed them and shoved them into the top drawer in my desk, knowing I'd want them handy again the next time I jerked off. 

I heard a knock at the door and jumped a little, wondering who the fuck would bother me right now. 

"Name and business?" I said, covering up my surprise. 

"Hange, several items." Her muffled voice sounded through the door, she sounded like the was laughing a little. 

"Come in."

She walked in, closing the door quickly behind her, then pointed at the door with a look of confusion and humor. 

"I just saw Teacup leave here... her hair was a mess and her shoes were on the wrong feet. I had to stop her from tripping." She looked at me with intensity, I could tell she wanted to be laughing, but tried to stay serious, "What exactly do you think you're doing?" 

"She brings me tea" 

She brings me pleasure.

"You shouldn't need to be making room service calls, Shorty. You can walk now." 

I searched for an excuse, Hange was right, it was harder to cover up my intentions now that I am on my feet again. 

"I enjoy drinking tea at my desk." I shrugged, it was a shitty excuse, but Hange already knew the truth and I felt like putting effort into a lie was a waste of energy. 

"Are you two... having sex?" 

"No." I didn't lie, we hadn't done anything involving penetration, which was what I considered to be sex, anything before that was just foreplay to me. "We haven't had sex." 

"Then what's going on?" 

"She just brings me tea, can I do anything for you?" I finally snapped at her, not wanting to continue covering up my indiscretions.

"Yes." She dropped a few papers on my desk, "Use protection." She laughed, "And DONT hurt her, Levi. She's a good cook and a nice person." 

I'll hurt her, but only in the ways she wants me to.

"Whatever you say." I rolled my eyes and moved her papers into a neat stack. "Goodnight." I shooed her from my office, wanting to be alone with my thoughts again. 

"See you tomorrow." She lets out another laugh as she walked out, leaving the door slightly open, which she knew pissed me off. 

... 

Your POV

I know I look like a mess, I can't believe Hange caught me in the process of leaving The Captains office. I tried to rush away before she could see my neck or my shoes on the wrong feet. I almost ran past her, leaving her with a "hello, gotta get these dishes in the sink!" to pacify any questions.

If she asked Levi about us, would he punish me for my messy exit? 

I can't believe he wouldn't let me cum...

It was evil and sexy and dominant, I loved to hate it. I loved the pain he left on my bottom, I knew I'd be able to see red marks tonight when I showered. I loved the way he talked dirty in my ear the whole time and held me down onto his leg with so much force.

I couldn't wait until the next time he had my hands pinned above my head, he was so strong, so much muscle packed into his body, he could easily throw me around like a doll once he was fully healed. I wanted him to use me so badly, but I was always terrified in the moment. 

I threw the broken teacup in the trash and rinsed off the tray. My body was sore, but I loved knowing that every painful movement was a reminder of him. 

Oh my god! He has my panties! 

I was reminded of my lack of underwear underwear as I maneuvered about the kitchen. 

What's he gonna do with them? 

My mind filled with dirty thoughts, the image of him holding them to his face and running his hand up and down his shaft while he thought about things he had done to me. He was no better than I was, he wanted to relive our interactions over and over.

I fixed my shoes, placing them correctly on my feet and made my way back to my room, pausing in front of his door.

I kind of wanted to just burst in and kiss him, but I knew I wouldn't dare. I longed to kiss him so badly, I knew that I'd never had a kiss like his would be, never one that I actually wanted to have in the first place, every kiss I'd ever been a part of was forced and painful, I knew Levi's would be rough, but it would be genuine. I'd at least want this one.

I leaned my head against the door, the lights were off inside, the door locked, but I couldn't faintly hear him breathing. 

Damn, these walls are thin.

He was breathing heavily. I could hear him saying something, but it was hard to make out. 

"Y/N." I finally heard it, he was moaning my name, quietly. "Ah fuck!" 

I felt my body reacting to the image of him jerking off to me, my already soaked pants starting to get wet all over again. I heard him say my name again and groan.

I gasped, a little too loud and slapped my hand over my mouth. 

Oh god. Shit. I was loud.

The noise from inside his room stopped, I heard the bed squeak and footsteps move towards the door and I started to back away as it swung open. 

"What do you think your doing?" He seethed, "why aren't you in your room?" He grabbed me by my shirt collar.

"I- I- I had to clean the tray and throw away the teacup!" I felt only horror, seeing that he wasn't at all happy about my being here.

"That doesn't explain why you're standing outside your Captains room, past curfew. Do you want to get in trouble? Do you want me to be angry?" His voice was loud, I worried that someone might hear us.

"No, no I don't want you to be angry!" I felt tears coming, "I just heard something and I stopped to listen! I wanted to make sure you were okay!" 

He eyes softened a little, I knew he wasn't quite as used to people looking out for him as others might be, but they hardened again quickly. 

"You have no right, you couldn't protect me from anyone anyway. You're weak, I'm strong." He hissed at me, spite clinging to every word. "I protect you, you don't protect me. You are the one running from your past and I am keeping you safe now." 

Does he care about my safety that much? I thought I was just a fuck toy. 

"I'm sorry, Captain."

He looked tired, angry, scared, embarrassed, everything wrapped into one. I took the moments of silence to take in his torso, his shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his abdomen and some of his waist. I bit my lip and looked back up at him, knowing he had seen me devouring his body with my eyes.

"Get into my office, Brat." He whispered, pulling me forward so I stumbled past him. 

He shut the door and turned to me. Taking slow steps towards me until I was sitting against the desk and looking up at him, standing between my legs. 

"I'm nearing my full strength again. Despite every effort I've made to avoid doing so, I've begun to care for you." He tilted my chin up with his index finger, making eye contact with me, "I want you." 

I clenched my jaw, confused about where he was going with all this, but feeling aroused by his actions. 

"If your mine, I want you to be all mine." He explained, "I want to see you more often, I want to have you whenever I want, I want you to sleep here." He gestured to his room. 

I nodded, starting to follow his thought process.

"I truly did want you for nothing more than a play thing, but you've left me without any other options. You consume my mind and I am unable to focus on my job as a protector and Captain." He sighed and ran his hand down and around one of my breasts, cupping it softly, "if I can have you, I will be able to focus again on my work, while also having you by my side." 

"Captain..." I whispered 

"You can call me Levi. Unless I'm fucking you, then you can call me Captain or Sir." He said, sending a shock through me, making me tense up. 

"Levi, do you love me?" I continued.

"I haven't the slightest clue." He said, massaging my breast, "all I know is that I want you and you want me. If you reject my advances, I'll accept your answer and we will go from there." 

"Levi, why would I reject you? We're already involved." 

"It's not my job to guess the thoughts of a woman." 

"I want you too." I finally gave him an answer. 

"Fine." He said, blankly, he truly showed so little emotion. "You should sleep here tonight. I won't fuck you but I'd like to hold you." 

How... gentle of him.

"Okay."

"Go get fresh clothes and meet me back here when you're done." 

I stood up and felt my body pressed against his, not breaking eye contact. 

"This doesn't change the rules." He said, inches from my face, "I'm still in charge, I'm still going to tease you until you beg, but now you're mine entirely." 

"Wouldn't want it any other way." I stared into his eyes, knowing that would get him going. 

"Good." He slapped my ass and I walked toward the door to go get sleep clothes and think about what the fuck just happened.


	14. Chapter 14

I sat at the edge of his bed, he was wearing just shorts, leaving his entire upper body exposed, which was hard to ignore, but I was making a continuous effort. 

I had grabbed a pair of training pants I'd been given when I got here, they were soft and stretchy, they clung to my legs nicely and were cozy to sleep in. I had an oversized work shirt on top, one of the shirts issued to scouts for when they had to do cleaning. 

He was leaning against the headboard of his bed, one leg tucked against his chest , the other stretched out. He was just staring at me, studying my every move, 

"Lay in front of me, with your back to my chest." He said, sliding towards the wall and turning on his side, making room for me. I crawled up and laid down, filling the little contoured area that was meant for my body. He paused as I adjusted and got comfortable, waiting for me to stop moving. He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me in closer while I tried to stay calm, it felt so romantic, so out of character for us both. 

I felt him breathing into my neck, I was unsure of what the rules were in here. Was I allowed to talk or move or anything? I cleared my throat and adjusted, scooting a little farther into him. 

"What?" He grumbled in response to my movements. It was more of a statement than a question, in all honestly. 

"Nothing..." I whispered, "just wondering what happens next..." 

"So it's not nothing, then." 

"I guess not."

"Well, now, we sleep. In the morning, you go make tea and I drink it, then you make food for the scouts, then you make me tea again and come to bed. Somewhere in between, I'll tease you until you beg me to fuck you, then I won't fuck you. This process will repeat until I do fuck you." He had a knack for saying things with little or no emotion. "When I want to see you, I'll come find you, or I'll send a brat to go get you and bring you to me, and I'll do whatever I want to you." 

The way he spoke with so much authority and certainty made me tighten my legs to suppress the tingle in my aching clitoris, still begging to be satisfied from the events in Levi's office, earlier in the day. 

"You are permitted to come to me when you need comfort or feel unsafe. I know that you often feel anxious, I hope that this companionship is helpful to your healing." 

That was so... sincere? 

"Thank you." I whispered, feeling him pull me closer again. I could feel his semi-hard penis against my butt, but I didn't know if I should acknowledge it or not. "I didn't realize you cared so much."

"I didn't, before. I haven't the slightest clue what changed, but I won't fight my brain when it tells me I need to do something. I need to be at my best for my squad, but I can't be that if I am constantly thinking about how badly I want you." 

He was getting harder, it was getting more difficult to ignore. 

"Levi?" 

"Yes, Brat?" He mumbled into my neck, he slipped his hand up my shirt and firmly grabbed my breast, locating the nipple and squeezing in between his thumb and index finger. "Quiet..." he reminded me, while he played with me, pushing his now fully hardened erection into my ass over my pants. 

He slipped his other arm under my neck and put his fingers in my mouth and said "I love feeling you suck my fingers, it's like a glimpse into what it'll be like when I finally let you suck my cock." I moaned onto his fingers, bucking my hips a little and pushing my ass back onto him harder. He thrust back and response and flicked my nipple, earning a sharp gasp from me. 

"Do you like that, my little brat?" He growled, doing it again. "Does it make you wet?" 

"Yes, Levi." I said into his fingers.

"Tch." He pinched the nipple hard, "You don't call me that if I'm using your body for my pleasure, you call my by my title when I'm controlling you."

"Yes, Captain!" I moaned louder than I expected and he slapped his hand over my mouth. He came around and sucked on my neck, nibbling occasionally and giving me more reasons to moan into his hand. He moved up and bit my earlobe, sucking and tugging at it.

"You're being too loud, unless you want me to withhold your pleasure again, I suggest you behave." 

I nodded, allowing him to slip his fingers back into my mouth. I licked and sucked them while he continued to play with my nipples and thrust his erection against my ass. 

This wasn't the first time I'd gotten off on nipple stimulation, I was so sensitive there and I knew I was going to cum soon. 

"Sir?" I tried to say between sucking his fingers. He responded with another hard flick to the nipple and a squeeze on my breast. "I'm close..." 

He moved back up to my ear and nipped at it again, licking up my neck as he moved around. He stopped to lean in and say "You want to cum for me?" 

I nodded aggressively, feeling the way my body was preparing for orgasm.

"Beg for it, then." He said as he licked his hand and slipped it back under my shirt to wet my nipples and keep playing with them. 

"Please, Sir!" 

"You can do better." 

"Please, Captain Ackerman, let me cum for you. I want to cum so bad! I'm so close!" His hand had moved from my mouth, to my throat, not squeezing as much as holding me in place.

"Are you still gonna be my good girl if I let you cum?" He hissed in my ear, "you won't get cocky on me, still my whore?" 

"Yes, please! I'm still your whore!" I bit down on his hand to muffle my moans.

"Cum for me." He groaned, just in time for me to release and give into pleasure, my body jolting and my vision blurring a little while I tried to hold in the screams I wanted to let out. This was an unusually strong orgasm, an amalgamation of many important factors that made it special. Levi, my blue balls from earlier in the day, my intense response to nipple stimulation, it all played into the way my body was tensing and relaxing now, sending signals of pleasure all over. 

"Sexy." He whispered, watching me fight the orgasm just a little, to avoid waking up the whole base. "Maybe I'll need to fuck you out in one of the stables so you can scream my name." 

He watched me come down from my high and pulled me back into him, nuzzling into my neck. 

"Thank you." Was all I could think to say, I was feeling too many things to think straight. 

"You're welcome, Teacup." He whispered, his words slurring with sleepiness. "Go to sleep, you have to make tea in the morning." 

"Okay," I smiled into his arm, which I was using as a pillow, "goodnight, Levi." 

I felt him smile into my neck.


	15. Chapter 15

Levi POV 

I closed my book, reading by candlelight wasn't very easy to do, but I didn't want to wake Y/N. She slept quietly, although she had taken the blanket almost entirely, she didn't snore or talk in her sleep. 

I never got more than 4 or 5 hours of sleep tops, the blue balls didn't help, though. 

I know that teasing her has been my idea, but it's been a labor of love. I want to fuck her brains out, just as badly (if not more) than she wants me to fuck her. It's a sacrifice to hold back, I have to ease her in, though. I can tell from the way I don't get tired of looking at her that I won't get bored of her sexually either, so I'm not worried about that, but I think that the first time I slip my cock into her is going to be incredible and I can't rush art. 

She took a deep breath and clutched the blanket a little tighter, like it was her shield. I wanted to be her shield, too. 

I remembered back to a few days ago when she said something about being used by men back home, being treated promiscuously and just falling into that narrative. I didn't know how to respond then so I just kept it sexual, but I wanted to know more. She seems comfortable with sex, not traumatized in a way that stopped her from experiencing pleasure, but she still had a wall behind her eyes that I couldn't see through when I was trying to read her. 

She had a capacity to be so sexy, so dirty and still look so innocent, like she had no clue what was coming next. I could get hard just watching her make tea, I'd stare at her ass and watch her tiny hands fumble with the leaves, her eyes intensely measuring the water to leaf ratio to ensure it was perfect. I wanted her to study my body the way she studied her cooking, I wanted to let her touch me however she wanted, let her run her hands along my body and use me for pleasure, but that would have to wait. I couldn't give up control, not yet.

I slipped out of bed, careful not to wake her, she looked like she was in the middle of a dream. 

What if I made her tea and brought it to her in bed? 

It seemed stupid, but it might help me to show her a little bit of my soft side, I was really rough in her before this all started... I didn't realize how fragile she was. 

I walked as quietly as possible out of the room and through the office, sneaking out the door. The hallways were lit up with the moonlight on each end where the windows stood, I used them to guide myself towards the kitchen. 

I rummaged through cabinets to find a pot to boil the water, she was such a messy person, her cabinets had no rhyme or reason to them. 

I finally located one and filled it, lit a match and set it on the burner. I waited for the water to boil and wandered the kitchen, pausing in front of the supply closet.

Do you want me to fuck you like a whore? 

My dick twitched at the memory of her pinned against the shelves. 

I imagine you fucking me while you slap my ass and pull my hair. 

She was so dirty sometimes, I rubbed my erection through my pants. I wondered what else she could possibly have up her sleeve, I was itching to know what kind of dirty thoughts she hadn't shared yet. 

I'm still your whore!

I could her her desperate little voice, on the verge of cumming, as it bounced around in my brain. I could listen to her moan for days. 

I moved my hand up and down my stiff shaft now, replaying footage of her climax in my bed just hours before, when she bucked her hips and arched her back, squeezing her eyes shut and breathing through the pleasure, biting on my hand to muffle her moans. 

I felt myself nearing climax as I thought about the way it would feel when she orgasmed with me inside her. I wanted to feel the way her walls would tighten and loosen around my cock when she came as I kept slamming into her. 

I desperately searched for a rag as I felt myself about to explode, all I saw was an old apron and I lunged for it, emptying my load into a pocket. 

Shit. I've made a mess. 

I grabbed the apron and walked it over to the sink, filling it with soap and water and placed the fabric in it to soak for a while. I washed my hands in the soapy water and wiped them on my shorts. 

The water started to bubble and I took it off the burner I poured two cups and grabbed a bag to fill with leaves. I knew it wouldn't be as good as when she made it, the way she measured it all out, but it would be something sweet. 

I carried the tray back to the room, quietly as I could, feeling a little weaker after my unplanned self pleasuring in the kitchen, but overall just fine. I slipped back into my office and set the tea down on the desk, peeking through the doorframe of the bedroom to see if she was still sleeping. She was.

Her chest was rising and falling at a steady pace as she lay there, dreaming of whatever, but I knew I had to wake her before the tea got too cold. 

I walked to the bed and sat down by her, brushing her messy hair out of her face. 

I just want to kiss you.

I leaned in and kissed her cheek, knowing that the lips would be too hard to pull away from. 

"Mmmph" she groaned, grumpily. Not a morning person, I guess. 

I moved my fingers along her leg, up to her ass and squeezed gently, earning another tired noise from her. 

"I made tea." I said, my voice still low and gravely from not having spoken in a few hours. 

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me, sleep still holding her in its grasp. 

"What did you do that for?" She grumbled, her voice was sexy, tired and a little frustrated.

"You've been a good girl, I thought I'd do something nice." 

"Your tea tastes kinda shitty" she said rubbing the tired out of her eyes.

I was a little taken aback, she was so blunt, so rude. What do I do with that kind of response?

"Listen, brat." I slipped my hands in between he legs and walked my fingers up towards her heat. "You can say thank you or you can beg for forgiveness." 

I had no clue what I would do if she didn't say thank you, I hadn't thought of this possible outcome to my random act of kindness.

"Thank you, Levi." she smiled, spreading her legs a little further for me. 

"Naughty." I whispered pulling my hand away from her in response to her actions, "you don't control when and where I touch you." 

I turned and walked to the desk to grab the tea tray and set it on the bedside table. 

She grabbed a cup and sipped, looking somewhat satisfied, but hiding a little distaste for the ratio of tea leaves to water. 

"Yummy!" She lied, making me chuckle. I took a sip and I had to agree with her hidden distaste, it wasn't as good as hers. 

"Soon I'm going to kiss you." I blurted out, without thinking and she stared at me, "when I'm in the mood." I continued. "But not yet, I want to make you wait for that too." 

She looked slightly confused, but acknowledged my promise as she went back to her tea.

"If I kiss you, I want you to know I care." 

"Okay." She looked even more confused.

"I don't like to be soft or emotional. So, if I kiss you, you can know that it means I care. That's the rule." It made sense to me, I hoped it made sense to her. 

"That's good." She smiled, "how can I show you that I care?" 

"Tea is a good way. Bring me Tea, every time you do I'll know you're thinking of me." 

I felt so sappy and overly sentimental, but she lit up.

"Tea, it is. You'd better make room for a lot." 

I leaned in and kissed her cheek, signaling my affection and then slipped my hands into her pants, because I can be sweet and dominant, right? 

Might as well go for it.


	16. Chapter 16

Starting the day off by having Levi's fingers running across my clit up and down was definitely a solid way to kick it off. 

I had such a busy morning, I couldn't even take time to relive the experience until I was preparing lunch for the scouts. 

"You're already wet for me?" He chuckled, opening the slick lips that were longing for his touch and sliding his middle finger in between them. "It's not even breakfast time and you're hungry for me." 

I almost spilled my tea trying to hold my composure, aching for him to slip his finger inside me. 

"Tell me what it is that you'd like, my little brat." He put his thumb on the head of my clit and rubbed circles around it. 

I threw my head back and spread my legs farther apart. 

"I want you to fuck me." I admitted, knowing he was still withholding that privilege for the time being.

"Tch. You really do." His voice was so sexy, still rough from sleep, "and I would consider it, if only you'd been a good girl and said 'I want you to fuck me, Sir.', but you didn't." 

I let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed his pillow, shoving my face in it. 

"No." He pulled it down, "I want to see your face when you beg me to fuck you, you don't get to hide from me." 

"Yes, Sir." I whined, "please fuck me soon." I begged, all dignity had left with my panties last night, now in Levi's possession.

He smiled, maliciously, he increased the speed and pressure on my throbbing, soaking pussy, watching my face tense up with pleasure and longing.

"I'm trying to decide if you deserve to cum today." He whispered, "you did act ungrateful about my act of kindness" he referenced my complaints about his tea making skills. "Maybe you need to be taught manners..."

"No, please..." I cried out, keeping my voice low but desperate, "please, Captain, I'll be good." 

He moved his fingers even faster, watching me approach climax, a sight he was getting used to at this point.

"What will you do if I let you cum on my fingers, Teacup?" His voice was soaked with lust and desire, I could hardly focus as I felt myself getting closer by the second.

"Anything, sir! I'll do anything for you, please!" 

He rubbed my clit with so much control, like he knew it well already.

"Fatal mistake, Brat." He smirked as he started to pull his hand away, "you'll do whatever I say, whether or not I allow you to cum." 

I grabbed his hand and tried to keep it in between my legs, causing him to pull back and raise his eyebrows. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them, before speaking.

"Did you just try and take control?" 

I was so desperate to finish, I wasn't thinking.

"Stand up." He ordered, I swung my legs over the bedside and stood up in front of him, he grabbed me by the hem of my pants and pulled me closer, moving his grip to the back of my neck, he bent me over his lap. "You need to learn a lesson about who's in charge, because you're clearly confused." He pulled my pants and underwear down, exposing my bare bottom, still red from the night before. 

"Even after you promise to behave, I still have to punish you." He said, delivering a hard smack, covering my mouth with his free hand to muffle my gasps and whimpers. "Such a naughty girl, so badly behaved." He spanked me harder, I let out a small sob into his palm. "Maybe you need something stronger like a paddle or a belt, maybe my hand is not enough. Would you like it if I used a paddle on your ass?" He pulled my hair back and made me look up at him. 

"I'd like you do to whatever you want, Sir." I said with my jaw clenched to help me handle the pain from my still stinging ass.

"Good answer." He smiled and delivered another hard slap. Watching my face as I winced in pain. "We will just have to see where your behavior leads us, then." 

He pulled my pants back up and ordered me to sit down on the bed again.

"You're a good girl, deep down, underneath your stubborn little bratty exterior." He kissed my neck and stood up. "Go make my scouts breakfast. I'll be finding you sometime later today, I want to see your ass again, see how it bruises and what kind of marks I left on it." 

He was buttoning up his shirt now, looking in the mirror, ignoring his erection and brushing his hair out of his face with his fingers. 

"Be ready for me." He said, walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

I was still stinging from his hard smacks on my ass, still too sore to even sit comfortably, but I still went about my day, making lunch for the scouts, reliving my morning over and over, expecting my handsome Captain to sneak up and grab my ass at any moment. 

Instead I got Hange sneaking up on me. She tapped my shoulder, catching me deep in thought and making me jump.

"Hellloooooo!" She sung grabbing a carrot from the pile I was working with. "How's it going?"

"Uh... good, just cutting these up. Gotta keep the Scouts fed!" I tried to match her chipper energy, but who could ever actually match her? I popped a piece of carrot in my mouth.

"Fun, fun." She nodded "Are you having sex with Levi?" 

I choked on the carrot, coughing for a few seconds and finally spitting it into the sink. 

"What?!" 

"I'm always around, I see things and I... hear things sometimes." She looked down a little embarrassed. "Thin walls..." she added. "Sometimes I wander past his office and hear things, then you walk out looking like you just tried to tame a wild horse." 

I tried to keep my calm while I chopped more carrots. 

"I'm- I don't know what you think you're hearing-"

"Usually it's something along the lines of 'please let me cum' or 'fuck me' which are generally hard to mistake." She shrugged, eating one of the carrot pieces, a little too casually.

My face was probably redder than my ass, I didn't even know if I was allowed to say anything. 

"We're just messing around." I finally said, "but don't tell Levi you know anything, please!!" 

She chuckled and punched the air, "I knew it! He tried to lie and say you weren't, but I knew it!" She placed a hand on my shoulder "you can trust me with your secret sexy life" she was deadly serious, "I will keep it with me, I swear on my research." 

I nodded and felt relief at her promise. Levi would probably withhold orgasms for a month if he knew I caved and told her. 

I heard a group of scouts heading into the hall for lunch and excused myself to set up, leaving Hange to eat all the carrot bits and stare at me with excitement, now that she knew a secret. 

It was gonna be a long day, I could tell.


	17. Chapter 17

The busy shuffle of Scouts eating and complaining filled the mess hall. There was always someone complaining about being too tired to go on, to exhausted to make it.

"I feel like The Captain just wants to watch us suffer!" I heard one Scout say to her friend as she piled her plate with beef and carrots.

God, I relate... 

I looked over at the captains table, still missing Levi and Erwin, but Hange and a few of her favorite helpers surrounding her were eating and talking, something exciting being shared between them... probably Titan lore. 

I felt something graze my stinging ass and jumped a little.

"Don't move." I hear a voice from below me order, just above a whisper. "Don't look down, keep doing whatever it is you're doing." 

I could see Levi in my peripheral vision, on one knee behind the counter, face level with my waist. His fingers were moving to unbutton my pants and I felt myself start to sweat. 

"Levi..." I whispered, not moving my eyes at all, "what the hell?" I tried to move my hand down to block his hands from exposing my bare ass in the kitchen. 

"I said don't move." He said, this time with intensity, grabbing my hand and putting it back up on the counter. He slipped my pants down, pulling my panties with them, I gasped. 

Scouts moved through the line in front of me. The serving counter between the young fighters and the show happening below it on my end was both high and long, blocking their view entirely, but I still felt horrified. 

I felt Levi's fingers tracing the sorest spots on my butt, gently noting them. I looked down, unable to stop myself, earning a pinch to my ass.

"You stay still, like a good girl." He hissed, I felt him move around so he was more behind me than to my side. His wet tongue met with my bruised ass, licking and kissing the places he had previously used to punish me. 

My knees buckled, I gripped the counter, trying to keep my face casual as scouts nodded at me to say "Thank you" as they dished up. 

He nibbled and bit at my ass now, cupping it with his hands, licking long strokes over places that stung to the touch. 

"Oh..." I let out a quiet moan, one that I tried to pass off as a stretch. Levi heard and bit down on a small area of of my ass near my hip and brought his hand around to the front of my body. He ran his fingers along my bare stomach, now sucking my thigh and nibbling lower and lower. 

My hand searched desperately and found his head, gripping his hair and letting out a deep breath to cover up the way I wanted to scream his name. 

His fingers found my front, grazing my wetness. He ran his finger over my slit, not parting the lips, just barely touching them. 

I pulled his hair again, feeling him reposition to an area between my legs, now under the counter entirely. His tongue following his body, around my thigh and to the front, his lips resting above my waist. I wanted him so badly but I was afraid I wouldn't be able to keep quiet. 

His lips found my inner thigh and he swirled his tongue around the area, inches from my throbbing pussy, making my body ache for his mouth.

"Mmm" he moaned in between my legs, letting his lips barely touch mine before pulling away. He ran his hands up and down my legs and found my ass again, smacking lightly, enough to make me wince. He pulled me closer from below and I felt his tongue push deeply in between my slit, sending a shock through my body. 

I felt my knees start to give out, sinking lower and lower. 

I made eye contact with a Scout who looked confused and I held a finger up and panted "looking for more silverware..." and slipped further down, leaving Levi almost on his back to keep his face even with my heat. 

He licked and sucked at my clit, pulling himself in by my thighs and looking directly into my eyes now that I could look down inconspicuously. 

He pulled his mouth away for a second to breathe and smirked at my obvious pleasure, he exhaled his hot breath onto my dripping vulva.

"Do you like this, Brat?" He whispered into my thighs, "do you like it when I take you, whenever and wherever I want?" I nodded down at him, squatting over his face. 

He smiled and licked all the way from my entrance up to the hood of my clitoris and watched my eyes roll back into my head, feeling my body shake a little with pleasure. 

"You're going to cum on my face, silently." He ordered, sucking in between words, "you're going to make no sound, while I lick your pussy." 

"Yes, Captain." I shuddered, trying to stifle more moans. My body was shaking more and more, pleasure taking over. He used his fingers to spread the lips further apart, allowing him to lick deeper, biting and tugging occasionally to make me gasp. 

"Good girl. When you're about to cum, you're going to squeeze my shoulder." He directed me, nuzzling his nose into my folds, sucking harder. 

I felt like I was close, but still so far away. I rocked my hips a little but he pulled on my legs to hold me still, shaking his head in disapproval.

I bit my lip and threw my head back, focusing on cumming, afraid of my own voice and my awareness of how hard it was for me to orgasm in silence. 

His tongue was like magic, dipping in and out of me and running along my opening just fast enough to make me weak, he left small kisses all over my thighs as little intermissions to let him breathe. 

I felt my stomach tensing up with pleasure, the sound of the loud mess hall covering up my heavy breathing as I neared my climax, Levi's teeth pulling me in. 

I grabbed his shoulder and squeezed hard, feeling him bury his face deeper and lick and suck harder as I started to seize with pleasure. He moved faster, pushing deeper into me while I squeezed my fists in frustration, wanting to scream so badly it hurt. 

I felt him chuckle into me, enjoying the knowledge that I was struggling to fight his powerful tongue.

He slowed his movement and moved back a little, his face glistening with wetness, his expression satisfied and prideful. 

"You did a good job." He assured me, sitting up a little, pulling my pants up with him, sliding them slowly up my legs. "You behaved so well for your Captain, so I let you cum in return, see how that works?" He was zipping up my pants while he teased me with his words. "When you're an obedient whore, I let you cum for me." 

I stifled another moan and nodded.

I watched him look around for a dish rag to wipe his face, finally seeing his exhaustion show a little, he had just held himself up in a partial sit up for 10 minutes, eating me out. I can't imagine how sore his abs must be...

I handed him a napkin and he dirtied it and handed it back to me to throw away. 

"I'll see you tonight, Y/N." He seemed back to his normal, stern self. "I'm looking forward to doing this again soon." He leaned in and kissed my naval, before rolling into a standing position, not even caring if people saw, and walking out. 

How the hell am I ever going to get anything done again with that option on the table...

I looked under the counter, seeing the space he had hidden in while he ate me out. Once a normal storage space, now a spot that filled me with butterflies. 

Tonight. 

I smiled.

I want to return the favor... I want to go down on him tonight.


	18. Chapter 18

Erwin had approached me around dinner time and mentioned that there would be a meeting tonight, asking me to bring tea by and maybe something to eat for the captains and their crews. 

I started boiling a large pot of water while I cleaned the dinner dishes, my lower body ached with a mixture of pleasure and pain from all of the attention it had received from Levi in the past 24 hours. 

I kept going to wipe my wet hands on my apron, but it was hanging out to dry still, I'd found it in the sink this morning when I started breakfast. I don't recall leaving it there, but My mind was too busy to question it. 

I shook my hands dry instead, refocusing on the meeting cart, loading it with cheeses and crackers I had recently received in an order from a place inside the walls. I organized them nicely, trying to make a pattern out of them, even though the leaders would likely just grab a handful without looking at my handiwork. 

I set out a dozen or so teacups and poured the water into a serving teapot, already set up with leaves to infuse. I put some sugar and honey onto the cart and started pushing it out of the kitchen. 

The meetings were often loud and heard down the hallways, usually some kind of argument was occurring at some point. I followed the sound of contention until I reached the door and knocked lightly. 

"Come in." Erwin called out.

I pushed in with my cart and stood there while people moved to grab what they wanted from it. 

I saw Levi, sitting at the end of the table, Hange on one side of him, the other side empty - people feared him and it was obvious.

I leaned against the cart for balance, my lower body still aching. Pouring tea into cups with my free hand.

I walked tea over to people, one at a time, setting it in front of them. 

Two men were arguing over the amount of gas Scouts should be given for expeditions, it was getting heated very quickly. 

Levi's eyes were on me continuously, it was like he didn't give a shit who noticed. 

"Sit down." Levi said, causing the room to go silent. He was talking to me. 

"Pardon me...?" I tried to say as respectfully as possible, a little confused. 

"It looks like you're..." he moved his eyes up and down, examining my body, "having trouble standing up." I saw him hide a smirk and pat the chair next to him. "These lazy bastards can serve themselves." 

Everyone looked a little shocked, but too afraid to speak up. 

"Go ahead, Teacup." Erwin finally broke the silence, "it does look like you're tired. It's been a long week for the whole base, many of us have been pushed to our physical limits."

The difference is, your little Captain here is the one pushing me to mine.

I awkwardly moved across the room and sat next to Levi. I saw Hanges eyes move back and forth between us, she was a terrible faker when it came to pretending not to notice the tension. 

I sat up straight and listened to the argument as it continued. I felt Levi's hand move to mine under the table, he grabbed it and very slowly moved it into his lap. He was hard, rock hard and looking forward with a blank face, like nothing was happening. 

I tried to copy his expression, starting blankly ahead. He put his hand over mine and guided it to his erection, wrapping our hands around it over the fabric. 

He released my hand, leaving mine to be the only one on his cock and put both of his on the table. 

What does he want me to do? 

I sat still for a while, feeling his hardness under my hand, fighting my own arousal, still unsure of my orders at this point. I was amazed to see him holding his erection for so long, while listening to this boring discourse and looking like he could sleep at any moment. 

"This is pointless." He finally spoke up. "We ration gas for a reason, Scouts who perform better and leaders get a little more because we generally end up using it to save our teams asses." 

I squeezed his dick, I don't know why, but it felt like the right think to do. I saw his eyes widen a little, but quickly fall back to their bored, low position. 

"I agree." Hange chimed in, "we have to prioritize safety, we know that extra gas might be wasted on people who are more likely to get lost or... eaten." 

They were all so casual about the possibility of death, but I guess that was our world. 

I felt his dick twitch, staying hard as ever.

Levi, tell me what to do!

"Leave." He turned to me quickly. I had no clue how to respond to it. "Now." 

I stood up slowly, all eyes on me. 

"Everyone is done eating, thank you. Goodnight." He said without looking at me.

What the fuck? Does this mean I should skip bringing him tea tonight?

He seemed annoyed and tired, not in the mood for a visitor. I started pushing the cart toward the door while I tried to dissect the situation to see if I had done anything wrong. 

I wandered down the hall with questions buzzing around in my head, mostly just "what?" And "why?", but I couldn't even begin to figure it out. 

I left the cart in the kitchen without doing dishes and walked back to my room, quietly. I needed to think, I needed time to exhale and figure out what I was even doing at this point.

Do I like being used by my Captain? Is he genuine about wanting me? Is this all a game?

So many questions, so little clarification. I knew Levi wouldn't answer me straight, he liked to play with me. 

The problem is, I loved being played with.


	19. Chapter 19

Levi POV 

I sat in my office, signing papers, organizing shipments and wondering where she was. 

It was almost 8 pm, the meeting had ended well over an hour ago. I stared at the clock, watching the minutes pass, still feeling a shadow of her hand on my throbbing erection. 

5 minutes passed. 

Then 10.

Then half an hour. 

"Gah!" I slammed my fist on the table, frustrated in multiple ways, annoyed at her flippant tardiness. 

I stood up and walked out of my office. I needed to find her and make sure she was okay, then make sure she was punished for her lack of communication. 

Kitchen or bedroom? 

Her room was closer, just around the corner and a few doors down. I felt blood rushing to my penis out of excitement to see her, but I didn't want to think about that now, I was angry. 

I stood in front of her door for a moment, then grabbed the handle and threw it open. There she was, laying in bed with her hand in her pants, looking surprised and embarrassed. 

I took her in, staring her up and down. I caught her in here, touching herself instead of bringing me my tea. 

"Oh my..." I whispered, closing the door behind me as I took slow steps into her entryway. "What do we have here?" 

She slipped her hand out of her underwear and used it to balance herself, sitting up now and staring at me, her eyes were glazed over with fear and excitement. She looked like prey that had just been spotted by a predator that could outrun her easily. 

I took another step towards her and she flinched, moving back against the wall. 

"I believe that you broke a rule." I said, unbuckling my belt, I was completely erect now. More than anything I wanted to fuck her here and now, but I could tell that she'd enjoy that too much, and she deserved double punishment now. "Can you tell me which one?" 

"Feeling pleasure... without permission." She shuddered.

"That's right." I growled, I slipped my belt out through the loops slowly. "You also chose to do this instead of bringing me my tea, like you should be doing right this minute." I folded the belt in half and gripped it, tightly, "you must think you're very special? Royal treatment, huh? Are you a little princess? Do the rules not apply to you?" 

I took another step closer and she tried to move back, but there was nowhere to go, she was already against the wall. 

"Answer me, princess. Are you exempt from rules and responsibilities?" 

"No, Captain Levi." She said, it sounded like a sob, but there were no tears coming out. I scanned her face for genuine fear, making sure I wasn't actually going to hurt her emotionally by punishing her. 

She bit her lip, seductively, giving me the green light. 

"So, how should I deal with your disobedience? Your laziness and absolutely filthy behavior." I felt my knees hit the side of her bed as I approached it. "Should I gag you and spank you with my belt? Should I tie you to the bed and tease you until you can barely breath and then leave you alone for the night? Should I make you scrub the floors in my office in nothing but your tiny apron while I watch?" 

I saw her eyes glisten as she tried to resist arousal. She rubbed her legs together and took a deep breath.

"Your ass can hardly take anymore, can it, Little Brat?" 

She shook her head, her legs started falling to the sides.

" You are going to stand and turn around, I have a truly wonderful idea." I said as the most torturous of plans formed in my brain. She hopped off the bed, a little too excited, and turned to face the wall.

"Hands behind your back." I took her wrists and fastened them together with my belt, turning her again and pushing her onto her knees. "Don't move." 

Your POV 

What the fuck did I get myself into? 

My wrists were tightly secured behind my back and I was starting up at a very angry and very aroused Captain. 

"I know how bad you want to take me in your mouth." He said, fiddling with the buttons on his pants. "If you weren't such a dirty girl, I might let you." He started to pull down his pants over his erection, straining against the fabric. A loud slap sounded through the room as his cock slammed against his lower abdomen. 

Big.

It was thick, it looked full and heavy, the inches God had withheld from his height, he had bestowed generously right here. 

He dropped his pants and kicked them to the side, where his shoes sat. I hadn't even noticed him taking them off, I was too focused on the task in front of me.

"You look like you want something, princess." He slid his hand along his shaft and used the other to tilt my chin up to look at him. "Why don't you tell your Captain what is it you're drooling over." 

"Your cock, Sir." I brought my eyes back to his twitching hardness, enjoying the way his hand moved up and down, massaging the head. 

I felt his hand deliver a small slap to the side of my face, nothing too painful, but it caught my attention. 

"Look at me, you dirty whore." He said, slapping my cheek again, "I want you to look at me. Tell me what you want to do with my cock." 

He spit on his hand and continued stroking his erection, making my whole lower body ache. 

"I want in in my mouth." I said, leaning closer to him, trying to get it where I wanted it. Another slap, harder this time. 

"I said don't move, stop disobeying me or I'll beat you with my belt until you sob." 

I stared up at him, the sting of impact on my cheek making me drool over him, I was obsessed. I loved every second of it. 

"Keep going, Brat. You want my cock in your mouth. Want me to fuck your face? Or do you want to do all the work?" Both options sounded tempting, I had no clue what the correct answer was. 

"I want you to use my mouth, Sir." I tried to find a middle ground, "however you want to." 

He smiled and moaned as he pumped his hand up and down. 

"Please," I looked up at him, "let me have it." I opened my mouth and just barely stuck my tongue out. 

"Beg for it, tell me how you want it, slut." 

"I want to suck your cock, Sir. I want to feel it fill my mouth and gag me while you moan and push my head down further." He grunted, looking focused "I want to feel your cum as it shoots down my throat, I want to lick it off your shaft and then keep sucking." 

"Fuck." He whispered, "you're so dirty..." He started jerking faster, "I want to cum on your face."

I nodded, greedily, sticking my tongue out again, hoping to get a taste.

"But I don't know if you deserve it." He added in between moans. "Maybe you should lick it off the floor. That would be fitting for you, after all, you are a filthy whore." 

He grunted, his body and face tensing in preparation for his cum to shoot out. 

He bent over, groaning as he exploded, some getting onto my face and shirt, some hitting the floor, a bit managing to find its way into my mouth.

Sweet... not too bitter...

He took a few deep breaths and looked down at me, my face soaked with his pleasure, he looked further down at the floor and spotted a small puddle. He grabbed my ponytail and pushed my face down. 

"Clean up the mess you made." He ordered. I licked up the tiny puddle of his semen and stared up at him. He ran a finger across my cheek, gathering more of his silvery liquid and looking at it. "Tongue out. Now." He said, wiping his finger off on my tongue as I watched him with stars in my eyes. "I own your body." He continued, "You can act like a spoiled princess, but deep down you know that you'll lick my cum off the floor if I tell you to." 

I nodded, shamelessly, I was infatuated. 

"Mine." He leaned down and kissed my neck, reaching around to let my hands free. "All mine." 

"Yes, I am." 

He helped me to my feet and laid me on the bed, climbing on top of me, staring at me intensely.

"Beautiful." He said. He hadn't said anything like that ever before, it took my completely by surprise. "My Beautiful Girl." His energy had shifted from dominant and angry to loving and kind. 

"So are you." I whispered, a little emotions at his compliment. 

He leaned down and kissed me, gently, our lips locking together like they were meant to fit perfectly. He bit at my bottom lip and sucked, slipping his tongue into my mouth, a little rough again, but still sweet. It felt like relieving an itch that had been there for weeks, even though our little affair had just recently began. 

He pulled away and whispered "I care." Before collapsing next to me and falling silent again, slipping his hand into mine without another word.


	20. Chapter 20

He slept so beautifully, his chest rose with his deep breaths and fell as he exhaled. He had slipped his shirt off at some point in the night and he was now naked and tangled up in my sheets. 

It seemed as though he had grabbed a book from my bedside while a slept and read a bit during the night, but lost his battle with tiredness and he now wore the book like a mask over his face. 

I picked the book up, closing it and setting it on my bedside table. I watched him squint as the shade that the book had provided was taken from him. He grunted and rolled over, putting his face in my lap, hiding from the light of my bedside lamp. 

"Good morning," I whispered, running my fingers through his hair, "do you want tea?" He grunted again and shook his head, digging his face more into me. "Do you want anything?" He nodded. "Am I supposed to guess?" 

He finally rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes, his morning wood making a tent appear in the sheets. I stared at it, because I wanted nothing more than to ride it. 

"What are you looking at, little Brat?" He chuckled, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear me say it. 

"Well, there's this handsome Captain in my bed, with a serious case of morning wood, but I know he won't let me do anything about it, so I'm using my imagination." 

"Oh, are you now?" He chuckled and propped his head up in his palm. "What kind of things are you imagining?" 

"Oh, nothing important..." I lied as I rolled out of bed and walked to my dresser, "just some things." 

"Tell me." He watched me slip from my dirty bra into a clean one, licking his lips, "Thats an order, from your Captain." 

I mustered up as much courage as I could and let out a heavy sigh, slipping on new underwear now. 

"I don't know if I really want to..." I tried to say without fear of the reaction it would illicit, "I just think you're going to have to guess." 

I heard him laugh, I was facing the wall, afraid to see his face, knowing I'd cave. I heard the bed squeak and I knew he was coming over to me, but what would happen next was anyone's guess. 

"You..." he brushed my hair over my shoulder "disobedient..." he slid his hand up and around my throat, "little..." he kisses my neck from behind "slut." 

I held the rim of the dresser. 

"What if I am?" I whispered, "what would you do with a disobedient slut?" I felt his grip around my throat tighten and his boner rub against my ass. "Fuck me to teach me a lesson?" 

He groaned, I could tell he wanted to. 

"No, little princess, disobedient sluts don't get fucked, they get punished. You have to earn getting fucked." He breathed into my ear, giving me chills. 

"Okay then, sir, how do I earn the privilege of being fucked by you?" I was getting impatient of not being able to feel him inside me, it had been days and he had made me cum several times, withheld pleasure, punished me and cum on me, but I still hadn't been able to have him in any of my holes and I craved it. 

"You wait." He snapped, "until I decide you've earned it, until I can tell you'll break if I don't slam into you." 

"But I want it now," I moaned, "I want you to fill me up and make me scream." I felt his dick jump against my ass again. "You like that?" I moved myself in circles against his crotch. 

"Stop it." He seethed, "now." He walked backwards to the bed, pulling me with him, he was breathing heavily as he leaned against the side of the bed and scooped me up in his arms. 

"Tell me your dirty thoughts or I will make you scream, but it won't be with pleasure." I weighed the pros and cons, did I dare give up this small bit of control I had for the possibility of pleasure? Would the pain of a punishment be worth the upper hand? 

"What would the punishment be if I said no?" 

I saw his frustration growing with every second. 

"I'll ride out to the training grounds a mile from here with you and make you scream for mercy until you do tell me." He growled, he sounded like he was on the verge of murdering me, "I'll tie you up and use the horse whip on your ass until you bleed. I'll gag you and make you ride my thigh again and not let you cum." 

Ouch 

"And when I'm done with you you'll be begging to tell me when your dirty thoughts were." He added 

My ass can't take another beating yet...

"I was daydreaming about riding your cock, bouncing up and down on it while you had one of my boobs in your mouth." I said, relaxing into his lap, "then I imagined you flipping me over so you were on top and thrusting that big, thick dick of yours into me while you had your hand around my throat, making me beg for it faster and harder." 

"You're going to kill me." He whispered, "you're making it hard not to make your little dreams come true right now."

"Then make them happen," I begged "just let me have your hard cock inside me one time, please..." 

He looked at me intensely, like he was really considering it. 

"Absolutely not, but it's coming soon." He smiled. "I'm just about back to my old self and I need to be able to use you however I want." 

"How soon?" I felt myself losing control, wanting to grab his erection and go to town.

"Soon." Was all he said. "I need to shower, but I want you in the shower with me." He picked with him as he stood. "Let's have some fun." 

He turned on the water and set me on the counter by the sink, unclasping my bra and taking one of my breasts in his hand, massaging it. 

He kissed me gently, just like last night, but this one was full of longing and it progressively move into a rough, passionate battle for dominance. 

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked me into the shower with him, my underwear was still on but who cares? 

He pushed my back against the cold wall and hoisted me up a little higher, taking my nipple in his mouth and biting on it gently, tugging with his teeth and running his tongue over it. 

"Fuck, Levi!" I gasped 

"Language, Brat." He bit harder and I let out a loud whimper, "I'm not Levi right now, am I?"

"No, Captain Ackerman." I corrected myself as he ravaged my other breast. 

"Much better." He mumbled and let me down onto my feet again, moving back to my mouth with desperate kisses. 

"I'll fuck you tomorrow. I can't hold out any longer." He said in between the sloppy, messy kisses. "You'll be ready for me whenever I say, understood?" 

"Yes, please, Sir." I moaned, feeling excitement well up in my stomach for the now planned event, finally I'd have him. 

"Good girl." He said breathlessly. He pulled away from my and reached for the shampoo, leaving me cold turkey, horny and soaked. 

"Uhhh... Sir?" I whispered as he ran the soap through his hair.

"Save your strength, little brat, you're gonna need it."


	21. Chapter 21

I'm gonna fuck you tomorrow.

His words were thick on my mind as I brewed a cup of tea in the kitchen. Lunch had just ended, it was quick and lacked an entire Squad - according to a group of passing scouts, Levi had gotten upset and told them to run through lunch. 

Sucks to be a Brat... 

I grabbed my teacup and walked towards the training grounds, where I could just barely see tired teens tripping over their own exhausted   
feet. 

I stepped into the bright sun and shielded my eyes from the sun. I scanned the field for Levi and saw him in the corner, leaning against a fence that offered some shade, shouting insults at passing Scouts. 

I walked towards him while he continued calling his team "worthless" and "lazy" when they ran by him, he was so hard on them, but they were some of the very best protectors our world had to offer, so I guess it made sense to hold them to such a high standard.

"Captain?" I said as I approached, a little nervous to mess with his process of insulting/training. 

"WHAT!?" His head snapped towards me, but upon seeing me, he softened and his eyebrows raised. He looked at me, then at the tea, then back up at me. He just barely allowed himself to smile, more of a smirk, really. He cleared his throat and stood up straight, staying cool and holding out his hand for the tea, which I handed to him.

"Thought you'd be needing something, after all you did miss lunch." 

He chuckled and took a sip, glancing at the scouts, back at me, down at his tea, back to the scouts, finally resting his eyes on me.

"Saving room for dinner and dessert." His voice was heavy with sex, he was looking at me more intensely now, "and I like to eat dessert first." He added. 

I leaned into the fence a little, suddenly feeling weak in the knees. I stared at him, my eyes were hungry as his were, but he was better at staying composed. 

"You'd better stand up straight, Teacup." He was back to watching the field and drinking his tea, "you're going to be limping for a few days." 

I held to the fence a little tighter, entirely encompassed in thoughts of what it would be like when he finally took me. He smiled again, watching me in his peripheral vision and enjoying the effect his words had on me. 

"You seem a bit distracted, Y/N." He finally turned to face me. "Maybe you need to learn to focus." He whispered, "maybe some chores will help keep your mind on track." 

My breath hitched and I started to feel my knees giving out when he grabbed my forearm  
to hold me up. I could tell the Scouts were all staring as they ran past. Levi didn't acknowledge a single other person. 

"Perhaps, I should take you to the supply closet right now and help you... pick out some cleaning supplies." He was somehow balancing his tea in one hand and my entire body weight in the other, watching me completely unravel under his control. 

"Maybe you should..." 

"Scouts!" He shouted, "Keep running, I need to help Y/N, if any of you stop running, I will find out." He started walking towards the main building with me close behind him. "And if I hear that you stopped, I'll kill you." 

He moved quickly into the hallway closest to us and frantically moved to unlock the supply closet, pulling me inside with him and immediately picking me up and setting me on the table in front of him. 

"Thinking of me?" He gestured to the tea, while he started unbuttoning my shirt and leaving kisses on my collarbone. 

"Always." I gasped into his messy hair.

"What about me?" He pulled me into him by the legs, I could feel him getting hard in between my legs. "Dirty thoughts? Or are you behaving?" 

"Thinking about what you said this morning." 

He was working on his own shirt now, fumbling with buttons while I ran my fingers through his hair and tried to grind onto him subtly. He got it off and pulled my face into his, kissing deeply and intensely, licking my lips and sucking all over. 

"Be a good girl and get on your knees." He moaned into my ear. 

"Yes, Sir."

I sunk to the floor, eagerly awaiting whatever exciting, sexual activity he had planned. He unbuckled his belt and my excitement grew, I stared up at him with my hungry eyes and he looked right back at me, matching my energy. 

"Open up, little princess." He said holding my face in his hand while I opened my mouth and stuck my tongue out a little. "Mmmm" he added as he dropped his pants and underwear. He was just standing over me, rubbing himself up and down and smiling. 

He stepped a little closer, so that I had to look straight up to maintain eye content. I felt him push his cock down and the tip of it touched my tongue, the tiniest bit wet with pre cum.

"Good girl, take it all." He moaned as I moved my head slowly onto it, taking in as much as I could, wrapping my lips around him and sucking gently. He let out a sharp breath as it hit the back of my throat, he jerked forward, pushing it farther in and making me gag a little. I heard him chuckle at the sound of my struggle and his hand gripped my ponytail. "Keep sucking" he ordered while I fought the urge to take a breath, "you can breathe when I say so." He jammed his length in again, causing more gagging noises and a moan from him.

"That's a good little slut..." he bit his lip and kept thrusting into my mouth, allowing me to take the smallest of breaths in between and maintain consciousness. He pulled his cock out of my mouth and tilted my head up, harshly. "Look me in the eyes." He growled and I did, my teary eyes meeting his lustful ones, while he pushed himself back into my mouth and continued fucking my face. "You're gonna swallow my cum, Teacup." He ordered.

I gazed at him hoping my eyes would convey my approval of this request, as I couldn't nod or say yes. 

"I want to watch you while you taste me, you can taste what you made me do." He was thrusting hard, I was gagging on almost every pump, grateful to have skipped eating lunch earlier. "How bad do you want a taste, baby?" 

He pulled out so I could answer and stroked his cock, covered with my saliva. 

"So badly, Captain." I gasped, trying to get in as much air as I could. "I want to taste you so bad." 

He chuckled and thrust into my mouth again, I could tell he was getting close from his grunts and frustrated face. He delivered a small slap to my face while he thrust in, just reminding me to hold eye contact. I blinked tears out of my eyes from all the gagging and stared at him.

"Here you go, little Brat." He said through gritted teeth. He held my head down onto him, shoving deeper than he had yet and keeping me still. I felt him cum, I could feel the warm liquid shoot down my throat while he moaned and jolted forward, pushing himself into me again. He held the table for balance while I licked up his shaft, making sure I didn't miss anything and he let out small gasps of pleasure. 

He put his hand around my throat and lifted me up, so I was standing in front of him, he kissed me and out his hands in my waist. 

"Naughty girl." He whispered, "I was gonna make you wait until tomorrow for that, but your dirty mouth looked too pretty to wait."

I smiled and ran my hand along his still hard erection, which he smacked away, shaking his head. 

"Not yet, Beautiful." He said, filling me with butterflies, "you can only touch when I say so." 

I nodded and stared at him, completely his, absolutely smitten. 

"You've had enough for today." He laughed as he started to redress, "go make some dinner. No fun tonight, I want you to rest up. Come sleep in my room, but we will be sleeping, nothing more." He was so stern as he tucked his shirt into his pants. "I want you at your very best to take me tomorrow." 

I felt more butterflies and bit my lip. 

"Yes, Levi."


	22. Chapter 22

Today 

My eyes opened, I was laying with my head on Levi's bare chest, I looked around the room, it was still dark. We had fallen asleep talking about my past, I told him about the abuse and the trauma, all the men who used me and all the way my family blamed me for being raped in the first place. 

He held me tightly, he was incredibly good at shifting from this aggressive, violent, dominant sex God to that soft, cuddly, kind man. He had whispered in my ear while I cried, so many sweet things.

You are so strong, you came here with no one and I'm so glad I found you.

You're so beautiful. 

No one could take you away, they could try but I'd kill them, you are mine and you're safe with me.

I felt a small tingle in my stomach as I relived the whole conversation. He had kissed all over my body, it wasn't as sexual as it was loving, he held my leg in the air and kissed my ankles while he complimented my bravery and strength. He kissed the back of my neck as we drifted off to sleep. 

I started rolling over to get out of bed when I felt a hand grab my arm. 

"Where are you going?" Levi mumbled, his sexy tired voice leaving me a little breathless.

"Breakfast." I kissed his hand on my arm and tried to stand but he didn't loosen his grip.

"No, I told the Brats you were sick. Hange is setting something up for them, worst case, they starve." 

"Why did you do that?! I'm not sick, Levi."

He rolled over and opened his eyes, staring at me. 

"I told them you have a cold and you gave it to me." He started pulling me back into bed, spooning me, "because that means we can both be in here, while they are all training out there." He kissed my neck like he had last night, "because I want to spend the whole day fucking you." 

I gasped as he held me tighter.

"I was hoping to get a little more sleep before we got started, but it looks like you just couldn't wait." He flipped me onto my back and moved on top of me. "Couldn't wait to get fucked, could you?" He smiled, staring into my eyes.

Oh my god it's happening...

"Answer me, you beautiful Brat." He split my legs and adjusted himself comfortably between them, "tell me if you want to wait to get fucked." 

"No!" I snapped, "I can't wait any longer, I need it!" 

"Mmmm" he moaned as he started kissing my collarbone, tugging the oversized shirt I had over my head, leaving my entire upper body exposed. He kissed and bit my nipples, then he sucked and pinched, kneading whichever breast he didn't have in his mouth with his free hand. He tugged at them and looked up at me, watching me fight moans. 

"You're so desperate for me, aren't you?" He chuckled, kissing my abdomen and leaving little marks, sucking a little. "You are a slave for me, aren't you?" 

"Yes, Sir." I whimpered as his mouth got closer to my lower body, "I'm desperate!" 

He moved down placing his head directly in between my legs, looking at my underwear. He looked up at me before licking a stripe in my panties, the contact making me jolt. 

"What are these still doing on?" 

He bit at them, teasing the idea of pulling them off with his teeth. He slid a finger along the inside of them and pulled them aside so he could see everything, glistening with arousal. 

"Are you wet for me, slut?" I could feel his breath on my pussy, making me shiver as he laughed, "is this gorgeous pussy all wet just for me, no one else?"

"Yes, Captain, just for you." I was bucking my hips a little, needing to feel his mouth on me.

"What are you doing, princess?" He laughed, "do you want something from me?" 

"YES!" I moaned louder than I wanted to, watching him smile with satisfaction over his successful torture.

"Say it, then. Be a good girl, tell me what you want." 

"Please..." I begged, I was too embarrassed to ask, I felt like he would laugh. 

"Please what?" 

"Please, Captain Levi... eat my pussy..."

He ripped my panties completely and dove into it, his face buried between my legs while I bit a pillow laying next to be to stifle my scream-like moans. Levi ripped the pillow from me and came up to say "No. I want to hear you." Before licking and sucking on me again. 

One of his hands was on my boob again, he pinched a nipple, hard and I let out a small shout. 

"Oh God!" I gripped the sheets, his free hand moved under his chin, I felt two finger slip inside me and I bucked my hips up, pushing myself into him, which cause him to just lick and suck and bit harder. "FUCK!" I screamed out.

He smiled into me, licking loooong strokes while he pumped his fingers in and out of me. He sucked my clit and listened to me beg for more and writhe with pleasure. I gripped his hair and pushed him deeper.

"Sir! I want to cum so bad!" I cried out, "please let me cum!" 

"You can cum on my face, baby" he groaned into my heat. 

"Thank you, Captain" I moaned as release snuck up on me, I thought I had a few more seconds, but it hit me like a cart at full speed, causing me to shoot upright and moan his name while he kept going, playing on my oversensitive clit now. 

"Please! I can't take it!" I screamed as he sucked and licked after my orgasm had ended, sending waves of pain and pleasure through me. 

He finally slowed and started kissing my thighs and stomach again. 

"Daddy's turn." He growled pulling me out of bed and onto my knees. My heart was skipping, he had never called himself that before, but it made me wetter than I already was. 

I heard a knock at the door, I was kneeling there, fully nude and Levi was shirtless with only his shorts holding back his erection. 

"Hey! It's Hange!" 

Levi stopped and grabbed. Pillow, holding it over his lower body, he walked to the office, making sure I was out of view from the door to the hallway, before opening it.

"I'm fucking her and I'm going to be fucking her all day." He said, before slamming the door.

"Okay!" I heard Hange say muffled through the door.

"Levi!" I said when he came back, surprised at his bluntness.

"That's Daddy to you" he said pulling his cock out and using it to smack the side of my face, "Open. Now." He ordered. 

I did, feeling my stomach flipping as he said such dirty, dominant things, while I took him in my mouth.

"Suck my cock." He said, breathlessly, "don't stop until I say." 

I bobbed my head up and down, swirling my tongue around the tip each time I came up, listening to him curse under his breath. 

"Fuuuuuck, Y/N" He groaned, thrusting a little. 

I licked him slowly, staring up into his eyes, from base to tip, flicking the tip with my tongue and watching his eyes roll back and his hand slip into my hair and grip it tight. 

"Good girl, such a good girl..." 

"You like it when I do this?" I said, sucking the tip again.

He chuckled at my dirty talk and nodded, shoving my head down onto his whole cock, gagging me like he had yesterday. He did this for a few seconds before pulling my head back and using my hair to pull me up to a standing position. 

"You're so good this morning," he smiled, kissing me roughly, before continuing "it's almost like you're trying to earn getting fucked by your Captain." 

I nodded, licking my lips hungrily. 

"Where should I screw your brains out, Brat?" He whispered, "desk or bed?" 

I looked around, surprised at the idea of having a say in my own sexual torture, but I weighed the options before saying "both, please." 

He smirked and threw me over his shoulder, walking into the office, wiping everything on his desk to the floor and laying me on it. He looked down at me, holding his absolutely massive throbbing cock, slapping it against my wetness. He walked into the room again, returning a moment later with the condom. The one that had slipped from my pocket and put this whole chain of event into motion. 

"Is my little whore ready to be fucked so hard she can't walk?" He smiled down at me, moving himself into position. He tore the condom open and rolled it onto himself. 

I nodded and spread my legs open wider. 

"Tell me if it hurts..." he whispered, breaking character for a moment, before thrusting into me. 

The pain was nothing compared to the pleasure, I was so wet and so aroused that he slid in effortlessly and was able to now slam into me over and over. He put one hand on my throat to hold my body still and the other he used to stimulate my clitoris while he fucked me. 

"Ohhhh gooood" I screamed as he progressively thrusted harder and faster. 

"Feel good, whore?" He said, breathing heavily as he pumped in and out, staring at me while I let out every noise in the book. 

"Yes, Daddy!" I screamed, making him pause and pull me down further, he lifted me to my feet and turned me around, bending me over the desk and slamming into me again, gripping my hair and using it to pull me back. 

"Ahhhh!" I moaned, the penetration deeper than before and the intensity of the thrusts continuing to increase, "please!" 

"Please, what?" He laughed, "go gentler? No no, this is what you wanted, you dirty girl." He slapped my ass hard and pulled me head back again, onto him. 

He stopped moving, but didn't pull out.

"Fuck yourself onto my cock." He said, standing still and pulling me back, showing me what he meant. I gripped the desk and grinded against him, pushing myself onto him and moving back again, he moaned and slapped my ass again. 

"Such a good girl, so good." He could barely speak through the moans. "Do you wanna ride it, little princess?" 

"Yes, Sir." The thought made me hornier and wetter, which I didn't think possible.

He pulled out of me and walked into the bedroom, taking my hand and pulling me with him. 

He laid on the bed and beckoned me to climb up onto him, which I did eagerly. I sat down, sliding onto his thick length, letting out a loud, satisfied groan. 

He placed his hands on my hips while I bounced up and down, feeling him fill me up over and over. He moved one hand to my clit again and started rubbing circles, making me arch my back as I rode him. 

"Sir, I..." the familiar tightening in my stomach began, "I think I'm gonna cum again" 

"Me too." He smiled through a grunt, "so you're gonna wait until I say, okay?" 

"Okay." I bounced a little higher and harder, hoping to speed him up, knowing I was so close , I could barely hang on. 

I saw his face contort with frustration and I knew we were nearing the climax, so I grinded my hips, massaging circular motions as I dropped onto him each time, making him gasp and twitch. 

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming" he shouted, giving me permission to cum with him. I felt myself tighten and loosen around him while pleasure shot all the way through my body and chills spread across my skin. 

I fell onto his chest, breathing as heavily as he was, feeling a sense of release that was a long time coming.

I looked up at him, utterly obsessed, kissing his jaw and laying my head back down.

He fucked me.

A/N 

not the end of the story, more of a climax, but I'll throw in some fun conflict and more unique smut for ya!!


	23. Chapter 23

The day had flown by, I lost count of how many times we had sex, but I knew it was at least dozen or more. 

We were laying on the floor, on a blanket next to the fire Levi had lit an hour or so previously, saying something like "I don't want you finding an excuse to put your clothes back on, so I need to keep you warm." 

I was exhausted, sore in every part of my body, but I felt so beautiful and desired. Levi lay next to me with his head on my stomach, he was drifting off to sleep, very slowly and I was just listening to him breathing.

"I think..." I heard him say, his breath hitting my stomach, "I could... do this forever." 

I felt butterflies when he spoke, his head lifting off of me as he propped himself onto his arms and twisted to look at me. He climbed on top of me and kissed me, so gently, so lovingly, so sweetly. 

I kissed him back, trying to make sure he felt how I felt, hoping my desire for him as more than just a sexual expedition was reading through.

I felt him adjust, slipping himself into me, I gasped at the unexpected penetration, but moaned with pleasure. Unlike the many other times today, right now he was thrusting so gently and slowly, like he just wanted to be connected to me. Feeling him push inside of me over and over, while he stared into my eyes and kissed me was unique, so out of character for him, but more than just sexy like all the other times, it was loving.

"I could live forever if I had you." He whispered, "I want to have you."

"You do." I spoke into his mouth between our kisses. 

"No, I want the world to know." 

"So tell them." I said, "I don't care who knows as long as you're with me."

He grunted as he thrust into me again, my sore insides feeling exhausted but still loving the stimulation.

"I will." He kissed me hard, "I'll protect you, I'll keep you so safe." 

I felt tingles all over my body as he made loving promises and left kisses all over my neck and body. He sucked on my neck lightly and whispered.

"That's so everyone knows you're mine" he left another one, "that's so you think of me whenever you look in the mirror." Another one "that's because I wanted to." 

I gasped with pleasure and ran my nails down his back.

"I like fucking you." He said, quietly "I love it, actually." 

"I like it when you fuck me." I retorted, as he sped up his thrusts slightly, "I love it, actually" I copied him and giggled. 

"Sleep here?" He asked, and I nodded. "Forever." He added. 

That's a long time...

"Okay." I whispered to him, feeling my love for him drown out the questions I would normally ask in this type of major decision. 

"Good girl." He chuckled as he kept thrusting and I let our quiet moans, "never leave me." He thrust so deeply and he had wrapped his arms under mine, grabbing me shoulders to hold me in place. "It's hard to believe the timid little tea girl has become so important to me..." 

I wanted to respond but the thrusts were getting more and more intense and I just whimpered when I opened my mouth. 

"It's okay, princess, just give into the pleasure" he smiled down at me while I bit my lip and took deep breaths "are you going to cum with me inside you again?" 

I nodded, focusing on the beautiful feeling of him spreading me open and his nails digging into my shoulders. 

"Go on, baby." He kissed me, "cum for your man." I felt excitement from his low sexy voice and it pushed me closer to climax, "you know you want to" 

I did want to, I wanted to so bad, I focused on the pleasure and his sexy moans, spreading me legs a little more for deeper access. His lower abdomen was grazing my sensitive exposed vulva, sending waves of pleasure all over my body. 

"You're giving me permission to cum, Captain?"

"Yes, Brat." He chuckled, "in fact, I'm ordering you to do it." 

I threw my head back and moaned as I released onto him, his cock still pushing into me roughly.

"I want to finish in your mouth." He grunted as he continued to pump in and out. 

"Mmm please" I teased, knowing it would turn him on even more to hear me beg a little. 

He pulled out and I flipped him over, pinning him down, which I had yet to do. His eyebrows raised, he smiled a little, sort of excited.

"Oh are you in charge now?" 

"Yes, Brat." I tried to sound tough, "Don't move until I'm done with you." It was hard to play dominant, completely out of my wheelhouse, but I wanted to have a little fun.

I kissed him, leaving a little trail of kisses from his neck down to his torso, hovering above his glistening member.

"Do you want me to suck on this, you horny little man?" I said, seeing him frown at my comment on his size, "tell me you want it." I continued.

"Oh, I do want it, Teacup." He said, he was holding back a chuckle, trying to play along, also out of his comfort zone as he feigned submission. 

I slipped him into my mouth slowly, earning a loud moan from him as he jerked it deeper into my mouth. I felt him jam himself down my throat, knowing he still had full control, despite the game we were playing. 

"Okay, miss, can I cum?" He continued to fake submission as I bobbed my head on him, gagging him down. 

"Please do..." I licked him all around, sucking at the tip while he unloaded himself in my mouth. 

The fact that he had another orgasm in him was shocking, he had already finished so many times today, I wasn't sure where this was all coming from, but I couldn't complain. The sight of him in his euphoric climax was worth it. 

He pulled me onto him and held me tightly, hugging my body and slowly coming down from his orgasm while he whispered.

"I love you. I love you. I love you."


	24. Chapter 24

I took a step towards the bag of rice in the storage closet.

Ow. Ow. Ow!

Crazy as it might sound, Levi wasn't lying about making me limp, round after round of getting railed by him (and his very large... parts) had left me just as weak as he promised. Every step was painful, I was sore and a little bruised from his grip in some places. My neck was completely covered in hickies and small bruises, which I couldn't even begin to cover without painting myself entirely.

I grunted as I picked up the rice and carried it to the counter, dropping it there with a loud thump!

I felt hands on my waist and lips on my neck, kissing gently.

"I like that little limp I'm seeing." Levi whispered, returning to the kisses and nibbles. 

"Some guy gave it to me." I giggled, turning to face him and plant a deep kiss on his lips. He returned it, passionately, pulling me in and pushing his tongue into my mouth.

"Hey, hi, excuse me!" Someone said from the kitchen door. 

We jumped apart and looked over and Hange, smiling at us, a little satisfied with herself.

"Very cute, very good, I love it." She said walking in, "big fan of it." 

"Hange, not now." Levi grumbled, "lunch is starting soon, can't we talk then?" 

"No way, I like interrupting! Sorry about yesterday by the way!" 

I recalled her knocking on Levi's office door while we were mid-sexual-encounter, earning a very blunt response and a door in the face from Levi. 

"No! We're sorry!" I tried to apologize, I was insanely embarrassed about being caught in that situation, especially by my friend - my superior even.

"I'm not." Levi said, "Teacup is a screamer, so if you hear screaming, don't knock." He shrugged and squeezed my ass, making me jump. 

"Noted" Hange did finger guns, "I just wanted to kinda... pop by... apologize for interrupting and stuff... also say that I think you two are cute." She had a fire in her eyes, looking at us like desserts and smiling widely. 

"If you meant that, you'd let us have a few minutes alone before lunch so I can kiss her." Levi rolled his eyes, "without you staring." He added as she didn't move.

"Fine. Fine! My bad" she giggled and turned on her heel, "have fun, don't be naughty!"

"She's so weird" he sighed, "but she's great." 

"Maybe you should tell her that sometime." 

"Tch. Gross." He scoffed, "then she'd try and hug me." 

"Oh yeah, and you clearly hate physical contact!" I said as he was using his hands to feel my butt all over. 

"Is that sass, little teacup?" He chuckled, kissing me again and giving my ass a light slap over my pants. "You don't have enough time to deal with the consequences of sass and make lunch, so I'd be careful if I were you, because I'm not afraid of starving the Brats to teach you another lesson in the storage closet." 

I knew he was playing, but it was still so arousing every time he talked like that. I stared up at him through my eyelashes, not even trying to hide the fact that he had turned me on.

"Down girl," he whispered, "you're already limping, but if you keep looking at me like that I'll have you in the infirmary for a week." 

"I wouldn't mind..." 

"I would, I need my tea!" He laughed, his laugh was so beautiful, so rare and special. I buried my face in his chest and smelled his clean shirt, which really just smelled like him; clean and a little sweet. He lifted me up and set me on the counter in front of him, burying his face in my chest this time, right in between my boobs. It didn't feel sexual, as much as it felt like he was being a little funny.

"I could die right here." He said, his voice muffled by my breasts and the fabric of my shirt. "Buried in these excellent breasts." 

"Well thank you, Captain Ackerman." A said, throwing on a fake, thick, English accent, making him laugh again. "I love you." I added, feeling a little embarrassed about my timing, considering the fact that his face was still firmly planted in my chest. He pulled it back and looked up at me, softness in his eyes.

"I was so mean to you." He said, "before, after I got hurt, when you wanted to tell me that a Scout wanted to thank me."

He had been mean, but he was also in unbearable pain at the time and I had forgotten the Scouts name, which was embarrassing.

"But even then, I found you very attractive." He continued, "I used to come in here sometimes hoping you'd be here so I could corner you and watch you get all flustered, you were only in here about half the time, though." 

"You scared me so bad." I giggled, "sometimes you still do." 

"I like your face when you're scared," he smirked "you look flushed and your lips quiver and your breathing gets so heavy, it's a huge turn on." He pulled me a little closer, "as long as you know I'd never go too far, I'd stop the second I knew you couldn't take it, or if you said to." 

"I know, my love." 

"I just wanted to make sure... Don't get me wrong, I want to dominate you constantly, I love having control over your body and I'm extremely turned on by your submissiveness and obedience" I bit my lip while he spoke, knowing how much he liked it when I did that, "but I also want to take care of you and hold you and bring you tea and gifts and see you smile and see your cute face when you cum every day until I die." 

I gasped, his sweet talk always turned dirty so fast, but It didn't bother me. 

"Anyway." He cleared his throat, "I should let you make lunch, I left my squad out doing push ups and they're probably dead by now." He kissed me again, "plus, I have to make sure everyone see's these hickies my girlfriend left on me, maybe it'll ward off a few horny teen Scouts." 

"Girlfriend" 

I smiled at his casual labeling of our relationship. 

"Maybe your hickies can get a few of those horny boys to stop coming up for seconds, but just staring at your boobs, too." He helped me down off the counter. "Okay, I'm going, but I love you, I'll be back in for lunch." He walked backwards towards the door, not breaking eye contact until he was in the hallway, making me fill up with butterflies.

There goes my boyfriend...


	25. Chapter 25

"How is it?" Hange shook me, "I shouldn't ask, but I have to know because sometimes you're really loud!!" 

"HANGE!" I pulled away, "I'm not gonna share the intimate secrets of my sex life with Levi!!"

"Okay, but everyone in the east wing of the base is fully aware that someone is getting it good, so why should we listen and not get any insight? I'm up all night sometimes listening to the headboard bang against the wall!" 

I felt my face get red.

Are we really that loud? 

"Also when did you start calling him Daddy? That's new, right?"

"Oh my god HANGE!" I shoved her, "stop! You can't ask me that!"

She laughed and continued helping me peel potatoes, occasionally asking another invasive question, she knew no boundaries but I loved that about her.

"So are you dating? Or is this just a hookup thing?" 

"He called me his girlfriend this morning..." I said, smiling at her nervously, I knew she was going to scream. 

She screamed.

I heard the door open and footsteps, Levi walked in, jumped over the counter, handed me a slip of paper, kissed me and then hopped back over the counter, without a word. I stared at Hange, both of us a little confused by his quick entrance and exit, but we shrugged and I opened the folded note.

"Your room, 2 minutes. Fucking you hard."

I gasped a little and tucked it away, looking up at Hange who was waiting for some information. 

"There's been a small emergency..." I lied, "can I trust you to peel a few more while I fix this?"

"Go get that sexy man of yours." She laughed, "if I had someone who wanted me 24/7, I'd skip out for a little somethin' too." 

"You're amazing" I tussled her hair and kissed her cheek before sprinting to my room, desperate to be with him again. 

I threw the door open and he was laying on my bed, stripped down to his underwear, staring at the ceiling. 

"Hey, I'm here..." I said, sneaking in. Closing the door and locking it. 

"Good. I want you." He stood up, grabbed me and tossed me onto the bed. He kissed me and grabbed my wrists, pulling them a move my head.

*click*

"Levi, what are you doing?" I felt cold metal restraining me, "are these cuffs??" 

"Shhh." He kissed my neck and brushed my hair out of my face, "I want full control." He unbuttoned my top and slipped it up to my hands, leaving it over the cuffs, out of my face, then doing the same with my bra. 

"Do you like it when your Captain is in control?" He whispered, "do you like getting used like this?" He slid his hand over my stomach and tugged at my pants, pulling them up so they rubbed against my clit.

"Yes, I do." I strained against the sensation. 

"You forgot something, little brat." He tugged at my pants again, making me shudder. 

"Sir! Sir! Yes, I do, Captain!" I cried out, tugging against the cuffs, wanting to guide his hands into my pants to satisfy my need. 

"You stop that, now." He grabbed my arms and held them still, "don't you dare fight me today, I'm going to fuck you until I'm done, You're completely mine right now." 

I nodded, I could feel a pulse in my pussy from how aroused I was. 

"And you're going to be silent." He added, "I've decided that I want no noise from you, or else." 

He slipped my pants and underwear off, leaving me fully exposed, vulnerable to his dirty desires. He pulled my panties out of my pants and set them on the bedside, "if you're not quiet, I have a gag."

He climbed on me, positioning himself between my legs and slipping his cock out of his boxer style shorts. He rubbed the tip of it against my slit, massaging the bundle of nerves at the top and forcing a moan out of me.

"Shut up." He said, giving my face a small slap, "no noise." 

It was sexy to see him so rough when just this morning he was so gentle, he truly was a dynamic man. 

He slid his hand along his length, jacking it a little, before he quickly shoved it into me. 

"Oh!" I groaned, my body making room to fit him, allowing him to thrust in and out quickly.

"Last warning, Teacup." He lifted my legs up, spreading them a little wider and allowing them to fall and rest atop his elbows while he jammed himself deeper and deeper, making me wince in pleasureful pain. I stared at him, watching sweat form on his brow, he looked so sexy.

"I'm sorry!" I groaned, but he stopped completely and looked down at me. 

He pulled out of me and climbed back, picking me up and flipped me over so I was facing the headboard, on my knees. 

"I said no noise, you little brat." He grabbed the panties, balling them up, and stuffed them into my mouth. "But if you're going to make noise regardless, I'll make you scream." 

I heard a sound that made me freeze up. 

Levi's belt...

He folded it in half, smacking it across his hand to intimidate me. 

"Mmfmfmgmg" I cried, terrified for the pain I knew I was going to feel any second. 

Smack! 

I felt my ass sting, the impact making a loud cracking sound that sent me forward, my head pushing against my captive wrists. 

"Bad, bad girl." He said before delivering another hard smack with the belt, making my whimper and cry, muffled sobs. 

"It turns me on so much to see you like this." He said, kissing the spot he had just hit with the belt. "Completely submissive." He hit me again, then again, and again. The belt made such a loud sound it almost hurt more than the impact. 

"Mmmphhhh!" I screamed, I felt tears forming, I knew I was on the verge of collapsing. I wanted to beg for mercy, but I was still gagged.

"Okay, princess." He said climbing behind me and slipping into me, "keep your head down, ass up, and arch your back pretty for me." 

I did exactly that, feeling Levi grip my lower waist, beginning to make slow, deep, thrusts. They were heavenly, absolutely filling me up with his dick while he let out little curses under his breath. 

He increased his speed again, pulling me onto him as he pushed into me, making each movement incredibly deep and pleasurable. 

"I'm going to cum on your ass." He said, as the sound of our bodies slapping together filled my room. "So stay just like that, slut." 

I nodded. 

I heard the familiar grunts and moans of Levi right before climaxing. He pulled out quickly and I felt warm liquid all over my ass, hearing him pant while he came on it. 

"What a fucking sight." He said, still breathless, "you always look so good when you're wearing my cum." 

He reached around, pulling the panties out of my mouth. I felt him use them to wipe up the mess, before flipping me back over onto my back.

"You're such a good girl for me." He kissed me, caressing my boob and running his fingers through my hair. 

"Go feed my scouts, you sexy woman." He uncuffed me and kissed my wrists, where they had become red and irritated from the tightness. "I love you, I have to go back to the stables and tell them they did a bad job." 

"How do you know they did a bad job?" I chuckled, as I buttoned my shirt back up. 

"I don't, I just like making them do it twice." He said "it builds character." 

"You're crazy." 

"Only for you." He gave me another kiss and snuck out the door. 

I'll never get tired of him.


	26. Chapter 26

I laid in bed next to Levi, he was already awake when I opened my eyes. Today was a mission day, which meant he was going to lead a group of scouts into Titan territory and gather some info/clear the area. 

I don't like mission days anymore, ever since he was injured, they make me nervous. I also hate going a whole day without having him touch me, because he always comes back exhausted and usually slightly bruised and beaten, even if it was a normal excursion.

I stared at him, reading over plans for the formation and attacks, he looked down and smiled a little, seeing me nuzzle into his torso to say good morning. 

"Morning, beautiful." He said, running his fingers up and down my back gently. He was still reading, but he was smiling a little more now. 

Every time he has a mission I'm afraid he might not come back.

I buried my head deeper in his abdomen, giving him tiny kisses all over his torso.

"Stay here all day." I whispered, "Titans will still be there later."

"I want to, but you know I have to go save Scouts from getting devoured, it's my job." 

"But..." I faked a cough, "what if I'm sick?" 

He chuckled and played with my hair, letting out a deep sigh. "Then it's a good thing you don't have to cook much today, with us all being gone on a mission and whatnot."

"Mean." I pouted, "I kinda hoped my strong, sexy boyfriend would offer to nurse me back to health..." 

"What if, instead, your very aroused Captain ate you out before he left to inspect his squad?" He said, setting his papers down on the bedside table and lifting me by my chin to look at him, "would my poor, sick, little brat like that?" 

I nodded greedily, moving down to lay flat on my back and spread my legs. 

"Uh Uh." I heard Levi say, shaking his head, "I gotta save my strength, so you're gonna sit on my face and ride."

I felt my stomach do a flip, we hadn't done this yet, but it seemed so sexy and messy, I was getting excited.

Levi laid down, moving pillows aside and looked at me, waiting for me to mount his face.  
I slipped my panties off and got on all fours, climbing up so I could straddle his chin.

"I love this view." He said, grabbing my ass and pulling me onto his face entirely, burying it completely in me, making me yell out in surprise. 

He wrapped his arms around my thighs and used the grip to help me rock back and forth on his mouth.

He moaned into my heat, occasionally moving a hand off my thighs to slap my ass, which was still very sore from his belt, but incredibly arousing to have him touching. 

I starter grinding onto his face as I got more comfortable, gripping the headboard and filling the room with my curses and moans. 

He was so good at using his tongue to make me feel good, he knew exactly where to put it, how fast to lick and suck and nibble, he could make me cum in record time, and this was no exception. 

I felt myself nearing climax, Levi's breathing was getting hard, he was working overtime between my legs, flicking his tongue with incredible speed and making me feel dizzy. I rolled my body, grinding on his face again.

"Captain, do I have permission to cum on your face?" I panted, holding his hair and shoving him a little deeper.

He nodded into me, not willing to let up on stimulating me, digging his nails into my thighs. 

"Fuck, Levi!" I started shaking, holding the headboard again for balance, his hand reached up and he slipped two fingers into my mouth which I licked and sucked on through my orgasm, moaning into his hand. 

It must have been 30 seconds before I was back down from my high and able to climb off his face and lay down next to him again.

"God, I love you." I said between still heavy breaths, "don't die today, we have to do that again." 

"I won't die, Teacup, I'm invincible." He rolled over and kissed me before standing up, I could taste myself still on his lips, which was always unique. "And we will be doing that many, many more times before I leave you for a younger woman."

"Don't even joke about that!" I threw a pillow at him, "aren't you like 50?" 

"I am... in my 30's" he avoided the question, "and you love me, and I don't look my age."

"You look 12." I laughed.

"You better watch the jokes, or I'll give you a big punishment when I get back." He snapped, I knew he was kidding, but it was still sexy to hear him make threats of punishments.

"Yes, Captain." I bit my lip, "or you could stay home and give it to me now?" 

"You are SO naughty." He picked me up and kissed me a few times, "but you have breakfast to make before we all leave and I have to go be a Captain. Despite your experience, it's not just a title I make you use when I'm dominating you, I have to actually be a Captain."

"Fineeeee." I groaned, pulling on my underwear and the set of clothes I kept in his drawer for nights when I accidentally feel asleep before I have time to go grab clothes from my room. "But I'm gonna be really needy when you get back, so you'll have that to deal with."

"I think I can find some ways to give you attention, you brat." He picked up his papers again, walking past me into the office, "you can always touch yourself if you get lonely. I know you do it anyway." 

I froze up, blushing a little and followed him into the office. I wanted to deny it, but he had walked in on me doing exactly that only a few days ago.

"Okay." He buckled up some of his ODM gear and turned to me, finally looking me in the eyes again, "I love you, Y/N. I'll be back by this evening, so just wait for me. I'll see you soon." He kissed me so gently, biting my lip softly before pulling away. 

"Okay... I love you too." I didn't wanna let him go, but I had to, he had to go. "I'll see you soon." 

He walked out the door, leaving me alone in his office, missing him already.


	27. Chapter 27

As usual, the day was stressful, but it went by quickly when I focused on catching up on organizing, laundry, prepping dinner, getting a really decent shower, etc. because these past days have been so full of Levi, I haven't focused on much else. 

It felt like only a few hours had passed when I heard the familiar chaos of the returning scouts, a few stressed voices, due to a small number of injuries, but nothing compared to last time. 

I had already set the food out, well aware of how hungry scouts are after such a long day, allowing them to dig in whenever they felt ready. 

I scanned the small crowd of uniformed teens, looking for the person I was truly concerned about, but it's hard to find him in the sea of normal sized people. I climbed into a bench to get a better view and saw the familiar undercut moving towards me, grey eyes meeting mine and smiling. 

He's okay.

I exhaled truly for the first time all day, I had tried to ignore the idea that everything could be taken from me by some brainless Titan in seconds and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it, but the reality of that had been at the front of my mind for the entire day and it was finally allowed to slip away. 

I felt hands travel up the back of my legs and stop directly at my butt and squeeze, no hesitance due to the surrounding group of people, Levi buried his face in my stomach and took a few deep breaths, before lifting me off the platform and bringing me down to the ground level. 

He had a little bit of dried blood on his lip, some dirt smudged on different parts of his face, he looked sexy and exhausted, relieved and somehow hungry in a way that couldn't be satisfied by food.

"I missed you." I broke the silence we had been holding, keeping eye contact with him, "thanks for staying alive." 

"I can't die." He shrugged, "humanities strongest." 

"Don't jinx it." 

He smirked and leaned down a little, filling the small height difference, to kiss me. I didn't even think about blood or dirt as I greedily took every single ounce of love I could get from him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pushing myself further into him.

"Get a room, you two." I heard a low voice chuckle as it passed, it was the commander, which made me jump back and tense. 

"He's kidding, but he has a point." Levi chuckled, "I really need to get cleaned up and I could really use an extra pair of hands in the shower." 

"Oh? Humanities strongest can't wash himself?" I chuckled and ran my fingers along his waistband, making his hungry eyes focus in even more. 

"Dirty girl, maybe I just want to make sure you're all clean for me tonight." He whispered, bringing his hands back down to my ass, slowly.

"Are you sure you have enough energy after such a long day, old man?" I whispered back, praying for a reaction.

"You just earned yourself some serious punishing, little princess." His lips were grazing my ear, making me shiver, as he had hoped. "Sad, because I really wanted to just hold you all night, but now I have to remind you who's in charge first." 

I felt heat rise in my stomach as I digested his words, excitement, anxiety, arousal all mixing in me. My arm being tugged forward was what pulled me back into reality, my eager lover leading me through the crowd of tired teens, towards his office (and my beautifully sexy impending doom). 

We rounded a corner still a few doors from his office and he pushed me into a walk and stuck his tongue in my mouth, hands wandering up my waist and to my breasts, breaths heavy and uneven as he pushed his thigh in between my legs. 

"I don't like going so many hours without touching you." He groaned, "I don't want to do that again." 

I nodded as his lips moved down to my neck, locating the many spots that made my knees weak. He quickly lifted my body up to have my wrap around his waist and walked us, very sloppily towards his office, missing the keyhole 4 or 5 times before actually unlocking it. 

We fell into the office, collapsing onto each other, Levi on top of me, grinding himself in between my legs while he kicked the door closed, absolute desperation in ever kiss. 

"I'm gonna start the shower and you're gonna take off your clothes." He said, as he struggled to pull himself away, rushing into the bathroom, not wanting to miss a thing. 

I immediately got to work unbuttoning my shirt and unbuckling my belt, trying to get as naked as possible before Levi made his return, which was impossibly quick, only 15 or so seconds had passed before he was back on top of me, assisting me in my task. 

Levi's assisting was more a distraction, really. As we go my shirt off, his hands moved to my breasts, squeezing and massaging them over my bra and making it hard for me to focus on removing my pants. Eventually he moved his was down to my waist and did the removing for me, using his hands and mouth to get every bit of fabric off my body. 

He, however was still fully clothed, his pants restricting his incredibly eager erection. I brushed my hand across it and he let out a loud moan and thrust forward a little. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you beautiful brat." He laughed, now undressing himself hurriedly. "Shower. Now." He pointed to the bathroom and I followed his orders, bringing myself into the cubicle and waiting for the promised fucking.

I felt him before I saw him, as I stood there under the water, eyes closed, enjoying the surge of arousal and adrenaline while I waisted, his hands took my wrists and pinned them to the wall behind me, while his body did the same to my body. Feeling his naked skin against mine was like an instant release, I could orgasm from that alone, but I didn't, I knew he had much more in store. 

He picked me up like he had in the hallway, lowering me onto his erection, knowing I was already very lubricated and ready for him. 

The feeling of him filling me up was something I'd never grow tired of. He began thrusting slowly into me as I squeezed myself around him, allowing him to slam me repeatedly into the wall. 

"Moan for me, baby." He commanded as I let myself give into the pleasure and cry out. "Like that, that's so sexy." He continued, biting down on my collarbone and grunting with each thrust.

"I love the way you feel inside me" I attempted to dirty talk, "you're so big." 

He sped up his thrusts in response, obviously enjoying my comments and wanting to hear more, making me search for the right words.

"Please keep fucking me just like that, Captain." I begged between moans, feeling every thrust being him closer to climax, "don't stop!" 

He brought a hand up to my throat and slammed into me for another few seconds before I heard him let out a groan of satisfaction, knowing he was reaching his orgasm and releasing the stress of a likely very wild day. He brought his mouth up to mine again and kissed me softly, sweetly, with love.

"You're so good for me."

"I hope so, I don't know what I'd do without my handsome Captain" I giggled into his kisses.

He set me down and reached for the soap, finally focusing on the shower, but not taking his eyes off me. 

This is what love feels like.


	28. Chapter 28

We sat on his bed for a few minutes, wrapped in towels, fairly dry already from the shower, but I didn't want to move until he was done telling me about the mission and what had happened. 

He pretended to be annoyed by how badly his scouts needed saving all the time, but deep down he truly loved being a hero. His eyes always lit up when he spoke about flying through the trees to snatch a teen from sudden death by Titan jaw, and I ate it all up just watching him glow. 

I could see he joy and I could tell he was coming to the end of his story but I didn't want his happiness to fade and I was searching for a way to keep him happy longer, which is how I ended up sinking to my knees in front of him. 

He stopped talking and looked down at me, slightly confused, as I leaned down and nuzzled my head into his inner thigh and stared back up at him. 

"What do you think your doing, naughty girl?" He chuckled, running his fingers through my messy, wet hair. 

"I want it..." I said looking down at the tent beginning to form under his towel. "Please."

"Oh..." he smirked, "I'm sorry, what do you want?" He teased, gripping a fistful of my hair now.

"I want to suck my Captains cock." I giggled, it was always hard to say those humiliating words, to beg him, but I loved doing it because it turned him on so much. 

"And what has my little slut done to deserve that?" He leaned in towards my face, "I recall promising a punishment to you back in the cafeteria, but you think you deserve to take me in your mouth now?" 

I felt heat in my crotch and my fingers were tingly, they always were when he called me his slut, his whore, his dirty girl, because he was right, for him I was all of those things. 

"Answer me, little brat, do you think you deserve to taste your captains cum right now?" 

"No, sir." I bit my lip.

"Good answer, I didn't think so either... I think you deserve something else..." he pulled me onto the bed by my hair, which he still had a good grip on. He released he clump of hair he had and moved his hands to mine, directing them to his headboard and placing my hands on it so I was kneeling facing the wall, holding onto his bed frame. "I have a much better way to teach my little princess some discipline." 

He pulled the cuffs he had used on me in my own room just recently out of the drawer in his bedside table, using them to connect me to his bed frame against my will (although I didn't fight it). 

"You look so gorgeous when you're completely unable to fight back..." he whispered and kissed my shoulder, before walking to his closet. I hadn't seen him in his closet since he found my condom the first time, but I was full of curiosity now. 

The door closed and he had his hands behind his back. He came up behind me and ran his fingers softly down my spine and stopped over my ass, I felt something foreign being brushed over my right cheek, it was hard. 

"I have been working on this paddle for about a week now..." he whispered, "I made it nice and simple, it's the exact shape and size of my hand." I could feel the carved shape running across my bare backside now, "so that it can leave those lovely handprints on your gorgeous ass to remind you who owns it." 

I could feel wetness getting overwhelming between my legs and I was nervous about Levi noticing how much his fancy punishment was turning me on, because I was nervous about how bad this might hurt. 

"So I'm going to spank you with it, 10 times to start, and you're going to count and apologize for being a smart ass after every single hit, and if I don't feel satisfied by the time I hit 10, we might just keep going all night..." he chuckled and I gasped as he rubbed the paddle over my ass, I nodded and mumbled "mhmmm" to let him know I understood. 

He just kept running the paddle softly over my skin for about thirty seconds, until he finally made the first strike. A deafening crack as it fell onto my left cheek, making me whimper and moan all at once.

"Oneeeeughhh" I tried to say the number and it came out as an incoherent grunt, "I'm sorry" I added as the pain began to fade. 

Another hard slap followed by "sorry for what, slut?" 

"Twoommmph" I cried out "I'm sorry for being a smart ass!!" 

Another smack before I could recover.

"Three!" I felt tears in my eyes, but the pain was so good, "I'm sorry for being a smart ass!" 

The fourth smack landed, now on the right cheek, thank god.

"Are you sorry for being a greedy whore who wants my cock every second of every day?" 

"Yes! Yes, I'm sorry!" I cried, but I felt his hands in my hair again pulled my head straight back so I was staring up at the ceiling while he hissed angrily into my ear.

"Count. You stupid slut."

"FOUR! That was four!" I said between sobs, I was enjoying the pain but my body was responding naturally and I couldn't help it.

A hard blow came almost immediately, number 5.

"FIVE! I'm sorry I'm a stupid slut! I just want your big cock inside me!" 

He let out a moan before hitting again, he hit me over and over and then we got to 10.

"Do you think you deserve a reward for taking your punishment so well?" He whispered, winding up for the final hit.

I nodded, my ass stinging and my lungs tired from shouting. 

"What does my little princess want as a reward?" 

"Fuck me, please..." I whimpered desperately.

Another hard slap made 10.

"Ten..." I groaned "please fuck me, Daddy." 

Within seconds he had pushed inside of me from behind, I was dripping wet from arousal and he slid right in, wasting no time to start slamming into me over and over, using his hands on my waist to push himself deeper into me. His hips slapped against my stinging ass with each thrust, but I couldn't stop from moaning through the pain. 

"Did getting punished make you so wet for me?" He teased, "does being reminded of your place make you so horny?" 

"Yes, Captain!" 

He moaned again, reaching around and using a hand to stimulate my aching clit, already pulsing as it awaited his attention. 

I began to whine and whimper again in pleasure as I approached a far too easy to achieve climax, almost embarrassed at how being punished had been able to bring me so much pleasure.

"I think I'm gonna be nice and let you cum, since you didn't in the shower." He whispered, "but I still want to hear you beg, or I'll change my mind." 

"Please, sir!" I immediately whined, "please make me cum, I'll be good!" I felt his fingers speeding up, "I want to cum for you while you're inside me!" 

I felt myself arriving, my climax sneaking up on me just in time for Levi to say "go ahead princess..." in a low growl and allow me to convulse in pleasure beneath him. I screamed his name while I came and he continued to thrust into me, pulling out to cum all over my red ass, now marked my his faux handprint and his pleasure. 

"God..." he said between heavy breaths, "I wasted so much time only using you for tea..." 

I laughed between my own gasps for air and allowed him to uncuff me after wiping his cum off of my sore bottom. He climbed behind me and held me tight, his sweaty forehead against the back of my neck. 

"Sleep. Tomorrow we get to listen to Hange tell us how loud we've been tonight." He complained "I think they all sit outside the door and listen sometimes." 

"We put on a good show" I countered.

"You're right about that..." he kissed my neck "we should start charging them for admission."

We both laughed and joked until we eventually drifted off into our deep sleeps, always dreaming of each other.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big-ish plot twist this chapter, don’t be mad. If you don’t like it, you don’t have to stay and read more! :)

I sat in the library, flipping through a book and biting my nails distractedly. I was so tired, I loved sleeping next to Levi, but we didn't sleep much when we were together. 

Every time I shifted my weight, I could feel a reminder of Levi's paddle, stinging my ass, but making me think of the incredibly sexy man I could see if I walked to the window and looked out onto the training field. 

It was hard to focus when the image of last night was flashing across my mind every time I put weight on my upper thighs, it was also hard to focus when the memory alone made me soak through my underwear. 

I heard the door open and turned around to see my favorite ray of sunshine, Hange, standing in the doorway. They looked anxious but happy, which made me anxious, because what the fuck could make Hange anxious?

"Hi, beautiful!" Hange sat down next to me and peeked into the book I was holding "watcha reading?" 

"Not a clue, I can't focus for shit today." I laughed and closed the book, "what's up? Aren't you training today?" 

"Yeah, I am, but I have a meeting with Erwin and Levi in a few minutes and we are giving the scouts an hour of free training time." Hange explained, "but I was wondering if you could bring us some tea, maybe?" 

"Absolutely!" 

"Thanks, Teacup." They put their hand on mine, Hange was so gentle and sweet to me from the day I met them, I never questioned whether or not it was genuine, because there was never any doubt. "It's just us three, so we shouldn't need much." 

"That's fine! I'll go get it started, when is the meeting?" 

"10 minutes, I think." Hange looked around but the room had no clock, so we both shrugged.

"Sounds fine, Erwins office? Meeting room?" 

"Erwins office, since it's just us!" Hange was anxious again and it was not being hidden well, which made me wonder if they were in trouble... then I was worried Levi could be in trouble. 

"I need to get the water started..." I said, realizing that the sooner I make the tea, the sooner I'd find out if Erwin was calling them in to reprimand them or send them somewhere or God knows what else.

I didn't say goodbye to my anxious friend, I just speed walked through the halls, weaving through scouts who were definitely whispering about me after how loud things were last night, I knew everyone knew, I didn't care that much, but I had said something about being a dirty whore or wanting Levi's cock so bad last night and it was loud... 

Whatever.

Within two minutes I had the water heating up, but it was like torture waiting the 3 or 4 minutes it took to actually boil before I could speed off to Erwins office. I ran over a million possible scenarios in my head, I felt like the possibilities only got more and more stressful and unrealistic with each passing moment.

I stared at the water, waiting for the first sign of bubbling, but it was taking longer than ever - realistically no longer than normal but it felt like it was an hour - and I was tempted to serve lukewarm tea...

However, within another few mental hours (30 seconds or so) I was pouring the water into the small teapot and rushing the full tea cart out of the kitchen and towards the offices. 

... 

"Come in." Erwins commanding voice greeted me, I wasted no time throwing the door open, which gave me away as a little frazzled if that's the right word. 

"Hi..." I realized that I was breathing heavy as I spoke, "I have tea." 

They all looked at each other nervously and I knew I was in trouble, immediately. It hadn't occurred to me that I might be the one in trouble until this moment. 

"Love..." Levi finally spoke, as I pushed the door closed with my foot and moved the tea cart into the center of the room. "Would you sit?" 

"Me?" I swallowed, nervously. 

"Yes, please." Erwin said, his face stone cold.

I realized that there was just one chair in the middle of where the three of them stood and o felt like I was about to be interrogated or tortured. I sat down anyway.

"So, Teacup..." Levi moved closer to me and put his hand on mine, "I really don't know how to say this." 

"Are you sending me away?" I cut him off, turning back to Erwin and Hange, who I knew would give it to me straight.

"No!" Hange laughed, "no way!" 

"I'm just gonna say it, if you two won't." Levi rolled his eyes "We are really loud, sometimes..." he began 

"I'm so sorry it's my fault, I'm so sorry!" I buried my face in my hands, realizing that this is absolutely about sex and I am the problem. 

"No, Sweet girl, don't apologize!" Hange put their hand on my head gently, "we... like it." 

"What?" I whispered, absolutely confused, staring up at the three of them who all looked as nervous as I felt. 

"They want to ask us if they can... join in sometimes." Levi whispered in my ear, trying to spare me the embarrassment of needing to have it explained so clearly. 

"You can say no." Erwin spoke finally, he had gentle eyes, despite his stoic demeanor, which made me believe he meant what he said. 

"Absolutely!" Hange added, "if it's too much, we understand! Still, we wanted to ask, because it's a little hard to hear it all night and not wonder..." 

"Baby, this is entirely up to you." Levi held my hand, "I won't push you one way or the other. I am open to it, but if you say no, nothing bad will happen." 

"Yes." 

Everyone looked at me.

Did I just say yes? Oh fuck.

"Are you sure?" Erwin bent down a little, his seriousness made me feel the need to think again, but I still felt like the answer was yes.

"I want to." I nodded, "it's just sometimes, right?" 

"Yes, princess. Just on special days when everyone is up for it." Levi clarified. 

"Then yes, I want to. I think it could be fun and I trust you all." 

"This is so good." Hange giggled, "so many ideas! So many things to try!" 

"Will it be like normal but with two people  
In charge, like you and two that obey, like me?" I asked Levi, assuming Hange was going to be like me, submissive. 

"Actually, all three of us are dominant..." Levi chuckled, "Hange has a very fancy little contraption they like to wear sometimes, it's.... unique." 

"It's a fake penis, I can wear it like a belt!" They explained, "I have only used it a few times, but I love it." 

"So I am the only one who would be..." 

"Getting fucked, yes." Erwin said, my mind was spinning thinking about the three very different people in front of me, but imagining them all acting as rough as Levi did when it was just us. 

"Okay." I felt myself getting aroused again, my imagination was running from me.

"I can't believe you're okay with this." Levi laughed, "but I'm a little excited..." 

"Me too." I admitted.

"Tomorrow." Erwin announced, walking around to his desk to jot it into his calendar, which made me stifle a laugh. "If that fits everyone's schedule, We will find a time when the scouts are busy and have a bed moved out to the empty shed, that way noise won't be an issue." 

"Good idea." Levi nodded, "after dinner?" 

Everyone nodded and the room was silent. 

"How much can she handle?" Hange asked Levi, almost like I wasn't there. "How rough?" 

"I mean, when it's just me, very rough, but with 3 people..." 

"Extremely rough." I interjected, "don't hold back." 

"Noted, I'll write up a small contract so we can agree to a few items and forbid a few items and establish consent beforehand." Erwin was scribbling. "Extremely rough..." he said as he wrote. 

"But the second it's too much she can pull out of the agreement." Levi said, deadly serious. "If she says stop, we stop." 

"Of course." Hange rubbed my head sweetly, "maybe we need a safe word." 

"I'll just yell Titan." I laughed, "you guys won't be able to keep going if I say that, you'll be on guard immediately."

"Smart." Levi wrote it down on Erwins paper.

"Okay then." Erwin nodded, "if you'll all sign, we can... do this." 

We passed the paper around, reading and signing at the bottom, allowing the awkwardness to fade. 

"Fine, I'm going to take my girlfriend to bed and ravage her one more time before you sick fucks get to her." Levi grabbed my hand, "I'll see you both at dinner." 

And with that we walked out of the office, leaving the untouched tea cart behind us as Levi pulled me towards his office to get a quickie in before dinner.


	30. Chapter 30

I stood under the steady stream of hot water in Levi's shower, shaving, thinking, wondering, everything... I was maybe an hour out from being naked in front of 3 of my superiors.

Levi had dragged me to his office with the promise of 'a good ravaging' last night, but most of it was kissing and him asking me if I was absolutely sure about this, which led to me saying yes and him saying that it turned him on over and over. The sex was gentle, he said I should save my strength, which actually just made me nervous. 

I let the water hit my back while I tried to imagine the millions of different ways tonight might end... 

The bathroom door opened, Levi was finally back after moving the bed into the shed while the scouts were all hanging out in their little groups in the dining hall, playing card games and drinking. Hopefully no one saw them. 

"Hi," he leaned into the shower and kissed me quickly, his hair getting a little damp, then he stripped down and joined me. "How do you feel?" He asked, helping me rinse my hair, getting all the shampoo out. 

"I'm good." I tried to smile, although I felt incredibly anxious. 

"You shaved." He explored my body with his fingers, stopping over several freshly shaven areas.

"Oh... yeah, I just thought it might be nice..." 

He squatted down and kissed my thighs and waist and then left one deep but gentle kiss right over my freshly shaven heat.

"Very beautiful, I'm excited to make a mess all over your pretty, clean, little body." He said as he looked up at me, giving me butterflies. 

... 

Levi and I had gotten ready together and spent 2 or 3 minutes just staring at each other saying "okay we're gonna do this..." before leaving the room together and walking out towards that empty shed that was going to likely change us forever. Our fingers were intertwined as we approached the door and knocked, to which it swung right open and revealed a smiling Hange, who normally would have made me feel calm, but currently made me feel like vomiting.

I'm fine. I really want to do this. 

"Good evening." Levi spoke for us both, his hand on my back as he guided me into the room. 

"I brought water." Erwin gestured to a small corner with waters and towels, "and some towels." 

"Good idea." I tried to smile to make myself look less nervous. 

"Let's begin!" Hange said, excitedly, "how are we doing this?" 

"Clothes off or-"

"No keep them on, we want to take them off of you." Erwin cut me off, it scared me a little, but it was kind of arousing to see him speaking to bluntly. "Please." He added.

"Yes, Commander." I nodded. 

"How would you all like to be addressed?" Levi said, reminded by my use of Erwins title. "She always calls me Sir and Captain when we are... intimate."

"I like Commander." Erwin smiled a little, which made me feel good about myself, knowing I had already gotten one thing right. 

"I like mistress and master interchangeably." Hange said, very confidently, which gave me chills. 

"Okay... I think I can remember, mistress/master" I nodded at Hange, "commander" I nodded at Erwin, "and Captain?" 

"Mmmm" Levi put his hand on my face, he was getting hard and it was starting to show through his pants, "are you ready, my little slut?" He asked, sliding his hand from my face to my throat. 

I nodded a little and he gripped harder.

"Use your words." 

"Yes, I'm ready." I whispered with what little air he was allowing me to have. 

"Don't hold back, she's not as breakable as she looks." Levi chuckled, instructing the two people now standing in front of us. 

I felt Hanges hand slide around and feel around my body, squeezing and gripping randomly as they explored over my clothes. Erwins hand found its way to my shirt buttons and slowly began popping them open. 

Levi was nibbling on my earlobe, whispering vague threats and sucking on my upper neck in between them. 

In a few more seconds I was standing there, feeling overwhelmingly aroused but unable to pinpoint what, of all the many things happening, was arousing me. My shirt was off, my belt was unbuckled, Erwins hands were cupping my breasts over my bra, seemingly trying to study them. Hange was running their fingers through my hair and tugging occasionally. 

"Do you like pain, Teacup?" They whispered, surprisingly sexually, something I was unsure Hange was capable of being, because if only even known them as a sweet little sunbeam. They tugged my pants down around my knees and slapped my ass, making me wince.

"Yes, Mistress." I said, but it was a breathless, moany statement, as Levi's fingers were slipping under the waistband of my underwear and beginning to feel around for signs of arousal. 

"Good." Hange pulled my head back by a clump of my hair so that I was looking at the ceiling now, their grip was intense and they were watching my face for indications of arousal at their sudden and harsh movements. 

"I want you on your knees." Erwin finally spoke again, to which I immediately responded, dropping down in front of him, Hange still gripping my hair and Levi having pulled his hand out, running his wet fingers across my lips for me to suck on, which I did, gladly. 

Erwin was slowly removing his pants, and Levi had moved his hands to start unbuttoning his shirt, wanting to assist his superior in any way possible. 

"Don't hold back, use that whore mouth on your Commander." Levi reminded me, helping me to get an idea of what was coming next. 

Hange unhooked my bra, kneeling behind me and sliding it down my arms while I watched Erwin pull himself out of his boxers and expose himself. 

"Big..." I whispered, making him chuckle and reach down to cup my face gently. He looked at me for a second before delivering a small but firm slap to my cheek, which caught me off guard. 

"Open your mouth." He said, running his hand up and down his shaft now, watching me intensely as my lips parted and my mouth fell open for him. Hanges hands were glued to my breasts now as they pinched my nipples aggressively and listened for my whimpers, wanting to hear my reaction to the pain. 

"Beautiful sounds, little one." They mumbled, pinching harder, making me let out groans.

I felt Erwins cock brushing against my lips gently and I held my mouth open waiting for him to put it in. 

"Beg for your Commander, Slut." Levi instructed, I saw him beginning to undress as well, occasionally stroking himself in the process while he watched.

"Can I please suck your cock, commander?" I felt embarrassed, but aroused, maybe aroused by the embarrassment I felt while Erwin looking down at me, smirking and Levi reprimanded me for not begging without being told. "I... want to taste it, please." I continued.

"Go ahead, you have my permission." Erwin laughed softly, holding it out for me. 

I licked it slowly, it took a few seconds to go from the base to the tip, because it was so large. I paused at the tip and looked up for a sign that I was doing okay, wincing occasionally as Hange continued to assault my breasts. 

"In your mouth." He sounded strained and excited.

I wrapped my lips around his tip and sucked gently, panicking at the idea of trying to take it entirely in my mouth, which I struggled to do with Levi many times, and barely succeeded at. 

Erwin was slowly pushing himself farther into my mouth and Hange was assisting by reclaiming a grip on my hair and pushing me further onto him. 

"You have such a good girl, Levi." Hange praised me, "not even a bit of resistance..."

"She's very well behaved, I'm impressed." Erwin agreed, between soft moans. Levi knelt down next to me and kissed my shoulder. 

"Hange, fucking share." He growled and they switched positions. Levi pressed his chest against my back, I could feel the tip of his dick grazing my lower back. "Wanna ride me while you gag on Erwin, brat?"

I moaned and nodded into Erwins length and arched my back for easier access to let Levi slip into me. Hange's fingers found my clit and teasing it, rubbing small circles and sliding in and out of my drenched slit. Erwin, clearly getting impatient with my light bobbing and distractedness finally put his hand on the back of my head and thrust into my mouth, hard. I felt myself begin to gag, my throat opening for him as his cock slid deep into it, which I didn't realize I was able to handle. He thrust in and out, genuinely fucking my face at this point, he established a bit of a rhythm, making it easier for me to take measured breaths and not pass out. I felt Levi's tip teasing my entrance, making me ache for him, while my body jolted sporadically from the stimulation that Hange was giving me. 

"Should she get to cum so soon?" Hange asked Levi and Erwin. 

"Absolutely not." They said almost in unison, making me whimper a little, as Hange pulled their hand away and walked to the corner to strip. Levi finally slipped into me, making me moan again onto Erwins massive length which was continuing to slam into my mouth.

"I don't know what you're waiting for, bounce on it, Slut." Levi slapped my ass, sending me into motion. He wasn't going to let me off easy at all, I could tell I was just a fuck toy tonight, despite the fact that I was the one who could stop it any point. I rode him, pushing myself up and falling down onto him, letting him fill me up over and over while I pleasured Erwin who was letting out louder moans by the minute. 

"Good girl." Levi sighed in satisfaction as I wore myself out but kept going, knowing that stopping wasn't even an option. "Keep going, don't be a lazy cunt." He gripped my hips and helped me bounce higher. Hanges hand found the back of my head again, helping Erwin ram his dick into my mouth harder, because I couldn't pull back anymore. 

"I'm gonna cum in her mouth, Levi. Hope you don't mind." He said, his voice incredibly strained. 

"Please do, she's gonna swallow all of it, too." He said, more as a command to me than as a statement to Erwin. Tears were streaming steadily down my cheeks as I tried not to gag on this massive man in front of me. 

"Hold on Erwin, I want to see how long she can go." Hange directed Erwin, pushing me onto him, so he was entirely in my mouth, down my throat, and then held me there, where I couldn't breath. "Don't move." They ordered. Hange studied my face, watching me struggle for breath as I rode Levi, completely suffocated by Erwin. "Okay Erwin, that's good." Hange directed, allowing Erwin to remove himself and let me gasp for air before thrusting back in. 

"You're pretty face was almost blue, such an obedient girl, though... not even a sign of struggle" Hange praised me, making me feel butterflies. 

"I'm cumming." Erwin announced, only a second before I tasted him, warm and thick in my mouth, it was more cum than I had expected, making me want to cough. Erwin pulled out of my mouth and got on one knee, closer to me, he held my face in his large hand and looked into my eyes. "Swallow it." He said, watching me obey and open my mouth to show that I did it, which made him smirk. Levi had started thrusting into me instead of making me do the work all by myself, thank God, because I was on the verge of collapsing. 

"Daddy's turn." Levi pushed me onto all fours, Erwin grabbed my hair and tugged, pulling me to my feet. They led me to the bed finally, Hange was kneeling there with the harness belt contraption, a glass penis shaped tool was attached and they were naked now, besides that one item. 

"Hange is gonna fuck you while you use that pretty mouth on me, understand?" Levi said as they positioned me on all fours and Levi knelt in front of me, while Hanges hangs gripped my hips from behind. 

I felt the cold glass slip into me easily, it was a very unique sensation, but I enjoyed it, feeling my friend slowly pump in and out of me with this faux member. 

"Suck, Little cum slut." Levi smacked my face with his still wet cock and I immediately took it in my mouth. I could still taste myself on him, but the sensation of the glass penis and having Levi in my mouth was more present on my mind, making me forget about my own taste. 

Hanges hand was exploring behind me, one still gripping my hip, the other traveling into new territory, I felt them reach around and run a finger along my sensitive vulva, collecting wetness and then bring their wet fingers back and slowly push them into my ass. 

I jumped at first at the startling sensation, I had never been touched like that, but Hange was obviously experienced, massaging gently and only pushing in little my little. 

"I want to fuck her in the ass, Levi." Hange announced.

"We haven't done that yet." Levi grunted, "I don't know if she can handle it." 

"Mmmph!" I said onto Levi's dick, wanting permission to speak. He pulled out and looked at me, "I can. I think I can do it." 

"What an adventurous girl you are..." Levi smiled, "you want us to fill all your holes tonight?" 

"Yes, Sir. I want you all to fill me up." 

Erwin moaned next to us, obviously enjoying the idea, Hange chuckled in agreement, pushing another finger into my hole. 

"Fuck!" I cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Levi slapped my face hard.

"Language, Little princess." He slipped himself back into my mouth and pushed my head a little, directing me to keep moving my head up and down while I sucked. Hange was hard at work stretching me and prepping me to take her strap on cock in my ass while Erwin was preparing to get back into the mix. 

"Erwin come here." Levi called for his friend who climbed in front of me next to Levi, he was stroking himself again. "I want to see her take two." Levi continued, causing Erwin to push himself into my face so I now had both dicks against my lips. "Come on, Brat, suck both." Levi snapped at me.

I felt them stretching my mouth as they slammed against each other while they thrust into it, both moaning. I looked up and saw them kissing each other which I hadn't expected at all, but I was incredibly aroused by. They made out passionately while fucking my face and Hange was growing impatient as they waited to announce that they were ready to fuck my ass. 

"Captain, Commander, would anyone like to fuck her from underneath?" 

"Yes." Erwin said quickly, leaving Levi to slip under my small body and position himself beneath me, cock at the ready, grazing my opening. Hange repositioned behind me, slowly slipping the tip of the glass into me, which they had made slippery somehow, maybe still wet from fucking me, but I didn't question it. It was a pleasurable pain, a very new sensation. They bottomed out, I could feel their hips against my ass. 

"Feel okay?" Hange whispered

"Yes, master." I moaned, "please fuck me." 

"Dirty girl." Levi laughed as he watched Hange slowly pump in and out of me. Erwin finally slid himself into me, making me wince, his girthy cock was stretching me in a whole new way and I felt so overwhelmed with pleasure and pain I could barely focus. 

"Fuck she's so small." Erwin moaned into the room, "is she always this tight, Levi?"

"Like a glove." 

"Fuck." Erwin grunted, I felt him and Hange thrust into me over and over, the sensation of both of them filling me up was incredible, then I felt Levi grip my chin and turn me towards him to continue sucking him off. 

I was full. Every hole. I felt like a complete whore and it was amazing. 

"FUCK!" Hange echoed Erwin, slapping my ass hard and thrusting faster. "Fucking slut!" They shouted which shocked me, making me blush red. 

"Dirty little whore." Erwin added, his breathing was extremely heavy, and it was incredibly sexy.

"Our pretty fuck toy." Levi completed the sentiment with a deep and hard thrust into my mouth. Levi was getting close, I could tell by his expression, the same one he always made when he was about to cum. "Look at me, baby." He tilted my chin up, "Im going to cum on your face." 

"Yes, Captain." 

He thrust a few more times and pulled out of my mouth, keeping his promise and pumping out a stream of warm cum onto my face, some of it finding its way into my mouth. I hummed with pleasure, making sure to make a big deal out of enjoying being covered in Levi's cum. He leaned down and kissed me deeply, ignoring the fact that his own nut was getting on his face, he didn't seem to care at all. 

I realized how loud I was almost screaming as Hange and Erwin continue to pound into me mercilessly. 

"I'm gonna cum again!" Erwin slowed and Hange entirely pulled out. They flipped me onto my back together and Erwin took his place between my legs, sliding back in and thrusting harder and deeper than before while Levi held my hands down by the wrists and Hange played with my clit again. 

"Can I please cum?!" I screamed out, as Levi leaned down and sucked on my nipple. 

"What do you guys think?" Hange said, expertly rubbing my wet heat and occasionally leaning down and licking it. "Has she earned it?" 

"I'm not sure..." Levi took a break from tugging at my nipples with his teeth, "she's been awful greedy, needing all her holes filled so badly..." 

"But I bet she looks heavenly when she cums." Erwin argued, "we already know she's a screamer." 

"I say we let her, if she begs for it." Hange suggested. 

"I agree with that idea." Erwin said approaching his orgasm again. 

"Go ahead, little cum rag, let's hear some begging." Levi slapped my face again, rubbing his own cum around. 

"I want to cum please..." my voice sounded shaky and like I was crying, but it was just the exhaustion and desperation taking over.

"That's definitely not gonna be enough." Hange laughed, speeding up her fingers in my clit to make me scream. That, plus Erwins messy thrusts was making me come undone.

"I'm a desperate whore!" I sobbed, "please just make me cum, I'll do anything!" 

"Pathetic." Levi snapped at me, another slap to the face.

"I'm a dirty slut and I just want to cum so bad, PLEASE I'm pathetic, I'm so pathetic I can't take it anymore, I can't hold it in!" 

"Me first." Erwin said, pulling out and ejaculating all over my stomach, moaning loudly. I was barely able to breathe as I held back my orgasm, awaiting permission. 

"Ask us nicely one more time." Erwin said, "with titles." 

"Captain, Mistress, Commander, PLEASE make me cum!" I begged, Hanges mouth sucking at my clit again, making the knot in my stomach tighten.

"Okay, You can cum on the count of three, but you'd better thank every single one of us the whole fucking time." Levi said, I nodded desperately, anything to get my release.

"Okay, one..." he pinched my nipples and rolled them between his fingers, "two..." Hange licked and sucked like an animal, "Three." 

I felt my whole body go rigid as pleasure filled every inch of me, making me scream out wildly, I felt myself shaking and writhing under their gaze. 

"Thhhhaank y-you!" I struggled to speak through the moans and screams, but I tried desperately, "thank you!" 

"Thank who?" Erwin asked, rubbing his thumb along my sensitive entrance next to Hanges mouth.

"T-thank you commander!" I cried, "thank you, Captain!" I tugged at Hanges messy hair "thank you, master!" 

I was slowly coming down from my other worldly climax and I saw them all looking down at me smiling, gentler now, very kind eyes. 

"You did so fucking good, baby." Levi slid behind me, putting my head in his lap, "you were so strong." 

"Fucking incredible." Hange smiled, holding my hand. 

"Very impressed." Erwin added, which made me glow with approval. "I'd like to do this again, very soon." 

"I think we all would" Levi laughed, "if that's okay with you?" He took the towel Hange was holding out to him and wiped my face while Hange wiped my stomach clean. 

"Yeah," I said from beneath the towel, "I would really like to do this again." 

We all laid together on the crowded bed and just enjoyed the silence and closeness, aching together and enjoying the beautiful release we all felt.


	31. Chapter 31

Sore doesn't begin to describe it. Everything ached HEAVILY when I woke up the next morning. Levi and Erwin had carried the bed back onto the base into one of the empty rooms and Hange and I had taken she sheets to the wash room and discussed whether burning them might just be the best option, before we all reassembled in Erwins office to... discuss? 

We just wanted to recap everything, plan for the future and all, figure out what did and didn't work for us. 

Sleeping all together through the night wasn't planned, but it was far from a bad thing, to be in the middle of so many strong arms was pretty comforting, although I woke up cuddled with Levi, my perfect boyfriend. As much as I enjoyed being used by all three of them, I was grateful to be Levi's first and foremost. 

We were sitting in Erwins office, very early in the morning, about an hour before I even needed to start breakfast. 

"So what happens now?" I started us off, Levi was next to me on the small bench against the wall, he was gently massaging my inner thighs, like a mind reader, knowing I was sore right there. 

"I think we should decide that together. First I want to ask if anything happened last night that you don't want to happen again." Erwin always took charge with these important conversations, he was a natural leader. 

"Nothing comes to mind. I enjoyed it all, I didn't feel violated or like I couldn't say no at any point, plus you guys all looked like you enjoyed it and that makes me feel good." 

"I know I did!" Hange always had a positive to share, their normal sunshiny disposition back in place, after a night of rough dominance. 

"It was fun,' Levi added, "I mean, seeing you take three of us at once, I didn't think you'd be able to do that, but I found it incredibly arousing." He kissed my cheek, continuing to massage me casually. 

"Yes, I'm pleasantly surprised as well." Erwin gave me an affirmative nod.

We all kind of stared at each other, well, I stared back at the three of them staring at me, and we all replayed the nights events silently in our minds. 

"Can I ask a question?"

Everyone nodded.

"There was one point where you two kissed..." I looked at Levi and Erwin, "which was shocking, but I kind of liked it." 

"Yes, we did do that." Erwin chuckled, "we have done that before occasionally, this arrangement has happened before, without you, before any of us knew you." 

"Oh..." I looked at Levi a little surprised, "I didn't realize." 

"We have stressful jobs and sometimes this is how we handle it, love." He shrugged, "before you, I guess I had to get it out somehow - not that I only use you to get out my stress! I love you! You know what I mean..." 

"We just used each other for an outlet" Hange said, "there's never been any kind of feelings mixed in, besides mutual respect and understanding. It's just fucking." 

"Okay." I think I understood it all, "but I'm here now, so what's that gonna do...?" 

"Well, before we didn't have a single submissive person among us, so we all just took turns taking it, but now we don't have to do that, we can all be ourselves a little more..." Hange made sense, I was not a dominant person so I would never get terribly tired of being used and abused, hopefully that would be useful to them.

"You're still mine, we're still together, but if you want to, we can just plan these get togethers every once in a while." Levi ran his fingers through my hair, gently massaging my scalp and speaking softly. 

"We won't intrude on your relationship, we don't want to do that. We feel that this could be beneficial to everyone, just as an occasional activity." 

We all looked at Erwin, understanding him completely and agreeing silently, while we all thought about how good this could potentially be. 

"As long as Levi is okay with it, I am." I said, "I kind of liked mixing it up and I think all three of you have something fun to bring to the table." 

"I'm fine with it, as long as you two only touch her when I'm there too. I don't want you to be trying to fuck her one on one or anything." Levi negotiated, "shes mine." 

Hange and Erwin agreed entirely, we had a general set of rules laid out now. 

"I don't want you guys to tell me when it's going to be all of us." I finally said, earning me a few confused looks, "I mean next time, make It a surprise." 

They all kept staring at me, still waiting for a punch line.

"I want to be taken... by surprise. Just for the fun of it." I felt embarrassed saying it.

"You're so fucking cute." Hange chuckled, "I love that." 

"It's settled." Erwin smiled, "the three of us will surprise you soon enough." 

"Such a naughty girl." Levi pinched my side and growled a little, "you always amaze me." 

"Thank you guys..." I knew I was blushing, but I didn't really care, especially after last night, I was past shame and embarrassment with this group. 

Levi kissed me gently, albeit unexpectedly, running his tongue along my lips. He was sweet and passionate, running his hand down my waist and grabbing at my thigh. 

"Levi..." I whispered, reminding him of the fact that we had company, "calm down." 

"Shhhh" he kissed me deeper and tugged at my pants, "let them watch, they love it." 

I let my eyes wander to the two people staring at us hungrily, looking excited and eager. 

"They won't touch, they just want to watch." Levi whispered, "if you can handle it this morning, I know you're a little sore." 

Very sore.

I kissed him deeper, despite the pain I felt all over, something about my superiors just watching us turned me on. 

"Using your bed, Erwin." Levi said picking me up and carrying me through the connecting door, while the other two followed us, bringing their chairs like it was a show. 

Levi dropped my on the bed, my legs hanging over the edge while he stood between them, unbuckling his belt and looking down at me with beautiful satisfaction. 

"I love the way you love the pain." He chuckled, "you're a pain Slut." 

"Yes..." I admitted to my masochistic tendencies, biting my lip and unbuttoning my shirt for him. 

"Do you like being watched?" He asked as he tugged my pants off in a fluid motion, pulling my underwear off immediately after, "do you like it when people get to see you acting like a little cum slut?" 

"I do." I moaned as he slipped a finger into me quickly and started pumping in and out without hesitation. "I love it!" 

"Such a pretty girl and you're all mine." He pulled my shirt open to see my bra and exposed stomach. He then used the hand he wasn't using to finger me to undo his pants and slip them down around his knees, exposing his own arousal. 

He held his cock and gently tapped it against my wet clit, making me jolt up and whimper. 

He removed his fingers from me and tilted my face to the side, making me look over at our audience, who were both watching intently. 

"Do you want them to watch me fuck you, princess?" 

"Please..." I begged, "I want you to fuck me in front of them." 

Levi slipped himself into me without another word and I gasped, he slowly pumped himself in and out of me, holding my legs up to his hips as he thrust. 

"Harder... please...." I mumbled, helplessly. 

I felt his hand sting the side of my face. 

"DONT fucking tell me what to do, you desperate whore." He said, now moving even slower. I whimpered and whined for him, wanting more and more.

"I'm sorry, Captain."

"If you want it, beg for it." 

"Please Captain, please go faster, I want to feel you deeper." I begged shamelessly, knowing Erwin and Hange were enjoying the show, "I want you to use my pussy, sir." 

Levi moaned in satisfaction and sped up a little, the slapping of our bodies becoming louder and more frequent. 

"Who owns you?" He growled between hard thrusts.

"You do, Captain." 

"Good girl, and who do you worship?" 

"You, sir." 

"Fucking right." He moved my legs up to his shoulders, his hands in my waist now, pulling my body onto him with each thrust. "You're mine, all mine." 

"Fucking hell..." I hear Hange moan from the corner. 

"Where should I cum, baby girl? On you? In you? In your mouth?" 

"Wherever you want, sir." I could barely contain my moans now, feeling him approaching climax made me feel so good. 

"Damn right I'll cum wherever I want." He panted, his face showing signs that he was close. He pumped a few more times and pulled out grabbing my hair and pulling me up to a sitting position, cumming all over my chest and cursing quietly out of pleasure. "All over those pretty tits." He admired his handiwork. 

He leaned down and kissed me, like he always did, marking his transition from roughness to gentleness. 

"You're so good for me, baby." He whispered, "and you did great for them too." 

I looked over at the satisfied duo, both of them smiling and nodding, which made me glow with pride. 

"I should start breakfast soon." 

"Mmm after I have mine." Levi said pushing me back down and burying his face in my legs. 

I knew I would be doing a lazy breakfast today, oh well, the scouts can just deal with it. 

I threw my head back and moaned.

It was the perfect way to start the day.


	32. Chapter 32

For the past few days, Levi has come with me in the mornings when I make breakfast. It's been really sweet, because I get showered with kisses and he's constantly grabbing me and kissing my neck, which is just the best. 

Some mornings he helps me cook, some mornings he just wants to distract me, some mornings we end up naked on the pantry floor, but no matter how it ends, I'm always a little happier. 

This morning he sat on a stack of flour sacks and sipped at the tea I made him. 

"You bend over like that on purpose." He mumbled, tiredly as I reached down for a large pan. "You're asking for trouble."

"You say that like I'm ever not open to getting into trouble with you." I started cracking eggs and laughed at him, his sleepy eyes following me. 

"Come sit on my lap." 

"Levi, I have to cook, hold on." I was scrambling the eggs with a whisk and he was scowling.

"No, sit on my lap, now."

How do you say no to him? It's so hard, it's possibly impossible to even try. I sighed and set the bowl of eggs down and walked over to him.

"Facing you or-"

He pulled me onto his right leg and kissed me, his kisses were warm because of the tea that he had just barely finished and set down. He held me tight and kissed me deep, gentle tongue in my mouth, on my lips, on my neck, my earlobe.

The kisses quickly became intense and desperate, the way they usually did. He lifted me gently and pulled me onto him, my back to his chest, his legs pushing mine open. He found himself a place comfortably next to my ear, so I could feel his breath with every dirty word. 

He unbuttoned my pants and immediately plunged his hand in, past everything, finding my clit immediately and rubbing it aggressively. 

"Levi!" I shouted in surprise and he covered my mouth with his free hand and kept going so I moaned into his fingers, which he very quickly pushed into my mouth, allowing me to suck on. 

"Quiet, love, we don't want to wake anyone else this early, I want as much time alone as possible before they all come in and steal you away." 

I nodded and hummed in pleasure as he began to slip two fingers into me and rub against my clit still with his palm, the combined sensation made me moan even louder. 

"Such a good girl, look at you sitting up straight and taking me so eagerly." He whispered, making me wetter than I already was, "it's like you were made for me." 

He removed his fingers from my mouth and slid his hand up my shirt, pulling my bra down so my left breast fell out and he could play with it. He rolled my already hard nipple in between his thumb and index finger and I gasped.

"Oh my GOD, Captain!" I moaned as quietly as I could, now grinding against his hand as his finger pumped in and out of me.

"Look how desperate you are to get off, you're so pretty and pathetic." He laughed, moving his fingers faster as he pinched my nipple hard and I tensed up and let out a groan of pain and pleasure.

"Can I cum, please? Please?" I begged quietly, into the big empty cafeteria. 

"Not yet." He said, removing his hands from my body and telling me to stand up. He picked  
me up and tossed me over his shoulder, walking into the dining area and laying me down on a table, the table he always ate at.

I was about to protest, but I realized that the only people who even sat here to eat were him and two other people who had also fucked me, so who cares? 

He dropped his pants around his knees and pushed right into me, railing me from the side of the table while I gripped the edges of it for stability. He let out small curses under his breath and I cried out, louder than I should have, for several minutes while he kept thrusting, never slowing, never losing his intensity. 

"How do you feel just as good as the first time?" He said over the sound of our skin slapping, "every time it's better and better." 

I couldn't agree more, it did get better with every passing day, we understood each other's bodies more and had a deeper connection and it made every single fuck better than the last. 

He started working my clit again, flicking it with his thumb as he rammed himself into me, making me want to start begging as soon as possible, because I knew I wasn't going to last long.

"Captain..." I said, digging my nails into the table top, "I'm so close and I've been so good..." 

"You can cum with me, I'm close too." He kept stimulating my heat and pounding me into the table and I felt myself getting closer, almost unable to hold on any longer, but wanting so badly to climax with him. 

I stared at his face, intently watching for his familiar, stressed and strained expression, the one that told me I was about to be able to orgasm. It started to show itself and I prepared to release with him, waiting for his signal.

"Ok now, cum right now." He grunted and I didn't waste a second, throwing my head back and arching my back while he pushing into me and held himself there, releasing in me while I released on him. "FUCK!" He grunted and slammed a fist into the table while he continued his high. 

His aggression was so arousing. Watching him fuck me some days with the intention of releasing stress and anxiety about his work was beautiful to me, I saw the worry fade away almost every time. 

"Have I told you I love you yet today?" I whispered, my chest rising and falling dramatically as I caught my breath.

"Not with words, but you showed me." He said, climbing onto the table and laying next to me. "Do you tighten around me on purpose?" He asked.

"Yeah." I laughed, thinking about how I would sometimes tense and relax myself while he's in me, but I wasn't sure he noticed.

"I love that. You're so fuckable."

"Fireable too. I need to make breakfast." I said sitting up and hopping off the table, locating my pants and trying to slip them on in the dim light. 

"They can't fire you, you're mine forever, I'll hire you as a personal assistant, I'll make you join the scouts, I'd commit war crimes." He said as he joined me in the redressing process. 

"Now you're the pathetic one, I'd just find a new dick." I joked and he pulled me into him almost immediately. His hand on the back of my head, he kissed me softly and stared at me.

"No one else. Not without me right there to see your pretty fucked out face the whole time. Mine." He was so intense I almost jumped him again right there, but instead I nodded and kissed him back. 

"All yours." I whispered.


	33. Chapter 33

There weren't many days when I got to have enough time to go ride one of the horses, but I honestly loved the feeling of riding around the big empty training fields, going fast and feeling myself fly a little when I relaxed and rode as fast as I could. 

Today was one of them, I tried to clean up breakfast as fast as I could, I rushed out onto the field and ran to Levi who was watching Armin and Eren do hand to hand and I jumped on his back and kissed his cheek, making him scowl a little, even though I knew he enjoyed the affection.

"Let me steal your horse for a little?" I asked, while I was piggybacking him. "Please..." I bit at his earlobe and he stiffened a bit.

"Fine, go ahead." He sighed and I jumped off of him and kissed him for real, just a quick peck, but an excited one.

"Thank you" I giggled and leaned in "Daddy." I whispered and he shot me a warning look.

"Be careful." He ordered and I nodded as I ran off to the stables. 

Levi had a good horse, it was trained and disciplined to the max, kinda like me... he had a way with control, I guess. 

I saddled her up and hopped on as quick as I could, wanting to get in an hour or so of ride time before I needed to shower and start lunch. I kicked off and she started running around the fields, I could see Levi and he could see me, because the fields only went on for about 2 or 3 acres before hitting the fences. He was watching me, I could tell he was worried, but I was fine, I had ridden plenty of times.

I rode fast and hard, breathing in the fresh air, feeling the excitement of my stomach dropping when his horse made a large jump or turn, just loving every second. Before I knew it, an hour had come and gone and I rode her back into the stables. 

"Do you remember when I said I should fuck you out here so you can scream?" Levi said making me jump, I had no idea he was here, it scared the shit out of me.

"Yeah..." I said through heavy breaths, partially from riding and partially from the shock. 

"I'd love to sometime." He smiled. "I'd love to bring you out here with the others even, lay down a blanket on some clean hay in a nice secluded spot and just tear you apart." 

I felt butterflies just imagining it. After the last 4 way, I was eager for another, but I'd never ask for it, I knew they wanted to surprise me.

"Would you like that, princess?" He asked, helping me down off his horse, assisting me with unsaddling her and setting her up with fresh water.

"I would, a lot." I blushed and looked away.

"So dirty." He said, grabbing under my chin and looking at me. "You like being loud, huh?" 

"Yes, I do." 

I stared into his gorgeous, eager, hungry eyes and saw him undressing me mentally. He always wanted to be fucking, and I couldn't blame him. We happen to be really good at having sex, just ridiculously natural, like we can read each other's cues and we are so in sync it's scary. 

"You think about that night in the shed often, don't you, little teacup?" 

I nodded and he gave me a knowing look, brushing his thumb across my lips gently, which I immediately took the opportunity to take into my mouth and suck on. 

"I have been as well, so have our friends. I think you'll be happy to know that we've been discussing plans for the next time we get together and I think you're going to regret acting like such a little slut all the time when we really treat you like one." He spoke, but all I heard was, 'you're getting fucked so good you'll scream' and I sucked harder on his thumb, unable to focus anymore. "But you love that, don't you? You love the idea of three of your superiors using you like you're nothing, huh?" 

I nodded, biting down on him gently and staring into his eyes.

"God you're a special one, I've never met anyone who loved being fucked out like a whore so much." He pulled his thumb out of my mouth and kissed me roughly, essentially tongue fucking my mouth, the way he had done between my legs many times. 

His hands wrapped around my back and pulled me in and I melted into him. He was so passionate and sexy and dominant and I was just this cook who got lucky, the tea girl who got fucked by this God among men. 

"Levi, I love you." I whispered between kisses, "I know you know already, but I like to tell you." 

"You can't say it too many times, You know." He kissed my neck gently, sucking occasionally, I knew he was leaving hickies and I did not care one bit. 

"Good. I love you. I love saying it." I let out tiny moans and gripped his hair while he kissed my collarbones. 

"I love you so much." He whispered into my chest as he undid the top few buttons and pulled the shirt aside, along with my bra, taking one of my breasts in his mouth and sucking. 

"Fuck!" I moaned and grabbed the post next to me for support, "Levi- Sir!" He bit my nipple hard and I winced but it was pleasureful pain and I felt the ache moving between my legs. I'd already been fucked today and I was hungry again, because I was an animal sometimes and I knew it. 

"Be quiet." He whispered, "they're running laps outside." He sucked again and I muffled my whimpers with my hand. 

"It feels so good..." 

He sucked harder, running his tongue over my bud and massaging my other breast with his hand. 

"Just a taste." He said, kissing up my chest and neck and returning to my lips, effortlessly rebuttoning my shirt. "To get you ready for what's coming." 

"What?" I felt my stomach flip, "what's coming? When?"

"You wanted a surprise, baby." He laughed, running his fingers through his hair, "just be ready any second." 

"Levi..." I said nervously, "for just you, or all of you?" 

"Mmmm" he reached around and grabbed my ass, "for the fuck of your life, little Brat." 

My heart raced and I stared at him, he was walking away, leaving me nervous and excited, afraid and desperate, feeling loved and used. 

He knew exactly how I liked it.


	34. Chapter 34

How do you prepare for something, not knowing what it's gonna be? You can only do so much... 

For me that meant a very thorough shower, sitting on some ice in the kitchen, because although I desperately enjoyed my body being used over and over, it was still a human body with the ability to bruise and break. Many mornings had been spent sitting on an ice bag to ease the soreness between my legs, only to do it again the next day. 

So I spent the day doing the little things, making myself look as nice as I could, smell as good as possible, made sure my breathe was good, stretched and warmed up. 

I'd picked up the habit of stretching if I knew I was seeing Levi, because he sometimes went so rough, I could pull a muscle or just get really sore. So now I stand behind the counter and give my body time to warm up. 

Today I made some really yummy beef stew for dinner, we had really fresh ingredients and it was a little chilly, so I felt like it would be a hit. I lunged in between stirring it every minute or so. 

"You're already in great shape." Levi said from the door, he didn't startle me as much as usual, but it was a surprise to see him stop by before dinner. 

"I'm just stretching." I shrugged, "a little sore..." 

"I like you like that." He smiled, "sore means recently used." He walked towards me and kissed me casually, a soft, simple kiss. He tasted a spoonful of stew and nodded, then he smiled at me finally and held my hand. 

"Listen, I was hoping to see you tonight, but we have a really important meeting and we need to take it in my office. The problem is that if you're there, no one is going to focus, even if you're in the bedroom." He frowned, "so I hate to ask you to sleep in your room, because I know that's not something you've had to do in a good while, but I just need you to for tonight." 

"The whole night?!" I pouted, feeling deflated at the idea of sleeping in an empty bed.

"I mean... I guess I can wake you up when we're done, I'll come get you, or maybe I'll just sneak into your bed. I just think it'll go late." He rubbed his neck, awkwardly.

"I'm just nervous I won't be able to fall asleep if you aren't with me." I admitted.

"Aw, baby..." he smiled, "okay, I promise I'll come get you as soon as we finish, then." He kissed me sweetly and smacked my ass before exiting the kitchen and leaving me feeling a little sad, honestly. 

I pouted through the rest of finishing dinner and waited for the scouts to start arriving.

... 

Going to my own room felt weird. I mean, I still visited it often for fresh clothes and to grab books or recipes if needed, but I really didn't spend much time there. I wandered down the halls, kicking my feet, trying to imagine how I would pass the time. Lately my free time in the evenings involved sex and sex and sex, we were always playing with each other and teasing and kissing and fucking and now I had hours to waste. 

I thought about home, old friends, old memories, my youth and how far I've come since then. I thought so hard that I didn't hear footsteps behind me, I didn't even realize when my mouth was covered with a strong hand, my vision blocked by some thick fabric, some cloth stuffed in my mouth as I was picked up roughly and carried in some unknown direction. 

I knew who had me, but I yelled through the cloth because I was mad, I was beginning to realize that Levi tricked me into thinking he had a meeting with Hange and Erwin that couldn't possibly involve me. I had let my guard down, and now I was folded over Erwins broad shoulder, finally reaching the cold night air. 

Erwins hands wrapped tightly around your thighs, which he was caressing gently as he walked, Hange had tied my hands quickly after I was blinded and gagged, making me a little more frustrated, I know this is what I asked for, but it was actually a little terrifying. 

I heard them talk, but it was all in whispers and hushed tones, it was hard to focus between all the moaning and whining I was doing, trying to get their attention. At this point, I decided that if they were gonna play so dirty, I might as well play along. 

A fake kidnapping? I'll be a victim. Bound and gagged? I'll fight the whole time. I knew it would turn them on to have to restrain me, plus I've never fought back before, not even with Levi.

I smelled the familiar smell of the stables, except it was cleaner and fresher after being cleaned only hours before. My back hit soft fabric, cushioned with hay, just like I'd heard Levi threaten so recently. 

The gag was removed and I immediately spit.

"Fucking assholes!" I yelled, immediately earning me a slap on the face, it was Levi's hand for sure, but that didn't stop me, "Let me go!" 

I felt Levi's lips on the shell of my ear, he asked me "color? Are you okay?" 

"Green. Don't even fucking think about stopping unless you hear me say Titan. I'm gonna give you a hell of a fight, Captain." I whispered.

He let out a soft moan and I heard him whispering to the others, Hange squealed a little and I heard them jump with excitement. 

Someone grabbed my legs, my eyes still covered, I really couldn't tell who, but I kicked at them, shoving them back. 

"Don't fucking touch me, you psychopath." I threatened, "untie me, now!" 

"Fuck." Erwin sniffled, I must have landed a solid kick, I guess he was the receiver. "Goddamn brat." He grunted and I felt my legs pulled apart by his hands and someone else's, hard to tell if it was Hange or Levi, but I struggled nonetheless. 

"Stop!" I screamed and there was the smallest pause, before the kept going anyway. Hands fumbled with my belt and my shirt buttons while other hands pinned my ankles to the fabric on the hay I was laying on. 

"Do you want the gag back in your mouth?" Levi whispered, harshly, he pushed his fingers deep into my mouth, touching my throat and making me cough and gag on them, "or are you going to be quiet?" 

I bit down hard on his fingers and he pulled them quickly, hissing with pain and backhanding me almost immediately.

"You're really being like this, tonight? You want us to fuck you into submission?" He slapped me again, "do you want to bleed tonight?" 

"Fuck you." I spat, blood was already pooling in my mouth and I loved it, I loved the fight and the aggression I was pulling from them. 

My shirt was torn open, I could hear the buttons popping off even the sleeves ripped apart so it could be funny removed, my body becoming exposed to the chilly night air, my nipples already hard and chills coming over my skin. 

Hands gripped my hair, removing my blindfold and letting my head fall back down, just as my pants were being slid off my struggling legs.

It was dim, lantern lit, but bright enough to see the three very frustrated faces looking at me, hungry, angry, ready to use me. I struggled against Hange as they pulled my bra up over my head, my still bound hands unable to stop the motion, leaving me exposed from the waist up. Immediately Hange leaned down and bit my nipple, taking the other in their hand and pinching.

"FUCK!" I screamed, "STOP!" But Hange didnt even slow down, meanwhile I felt my panties being slipped to the side while two thick fingers slipped just a knuckle or so into me. I screamed and kicked, landing another on Erwins stomach, but it didn't do much damage to him, however, it did to me, because he aggressively pumped in and out now, annoyed but aroused and ready to hear more screams.

"Say you're a whore who wants to be used." Levi spoke again, he wasn't doing much yet, besides watching. 

"Why don't you make me, you fucking sadist." I bucked my hips and tried to push away from the stimulation I was getting from both Hange and Erwin, although it felt incredible. 

Erwins mouth immediately locked onto my clit as he pumped in and out of me and Hange tortured my nipples. I let out pained moans and pulled at the fabric keeping my hands together.

"Look at your face" Hange laughed, "trying so hard not to let us all see how much you love it." They slapped my breast making me yelp and whimper, the pain was quick but intense, "why don't you just admit you love it?" 

"Never, you sick shit." I screamed at another hit on the other breast and cried out in excruciating pain as they immediately bit down again. Levi this time took the other in his mouth biting on the nipple as well. "Please!" I whimpered.

I felt Erwin stop, he stopped sucking and pumping and I looked down, slightly angered by the pause in pleasure. He reached up, slipping his still wet fingers into my mouth, then he leaned down and kissed me, letting my taste myself. He kept his fingers in my mouth the whole time, making the kiss sloppy and wet, but I started to bite down after a moment, remembering that I was supposed to be resisting right now. He laughed and grabbed my jaw, aggressively holding it open. 

"Hey, she wants a taste." He said, making the others look before he leaned down and spit in my mouth. Within seconds, Levi and Hange had done the same and Erwin covered my mouth with his hand. "Swallow it." He said, his commanding voice making me want to moan.

I shook my head no and he pushed my mouth closed and pinched my nose. 

"I said swallow it, you miserable fucking slut." He held me like that, watching me struggle to breath until I finally swallowed their spit. He smiled with satisfaction and released, allowing my to breathe again. 

"I hate you." I said through heavy breaths and he laughed again, plunging his fingers back into me, "godddd" I moaned.

"But you're so wet, are you sure you mean that?" He asked, "it seems like you're desperate for me." 

Levi and Hange had stepped away, grabbing things, undressing, watching eagerly. 

"Let me fuck her." Levi said, kissing Erwin gently and pushing in front of him. Erwin sat behind Levi, kissing his neck and Hange crawled over to Erwin and dipped their head into his lap, he was still dressed but I could see him struggling to contain himself in his pants. 

"Don't." I said to Levi, "don't touch me you sick fuck." He pulled me closer by my hips and positioned himself his top already in just barely. 

"You love it." He whispered, "you're gonna beg to cum in minutes." He pushed in slowly and my eyes rolled back with pleasure, the feeling of being full made me let out the smallest moan. 

"Ride her face." I heard Erwin say to Hange who nodded and looked at me, excitedly. I have never tasted another vagina, really, but I was trying to hide my excitement about this new experience. 

Hange straddled my face sitting right on my mouth and gripping my hair, making me moan into them. 

"He said ride it, Hange. Fucking ride her face." Levi said, his thrust speed increasing with excitement. Hange listened and began grinding their hips down while I used my tongue to figure out where they would enjoy being stimulated, finding a spot after a minute that made them moan loudly and focusing in there, sucking and licking aggressively. 

"This is... very good." I heard Erwin breathlessly moan, I could see his head just barely behind Hanges body, my mind trying hard to figure out what was happening. 

I moaned again, Levi now digging his nails into my thighs as he slammed into me, every single hit becoming almost painfully better. 

He was grunting and moaning but his noises became muffled as I saw Erwin stand up in front of him. 

Oh my god he is sucking Erwin off.

I moaned again, the thought surprisingly arousing, the way all of us were fucking someone or being fucked by someone at once, it made me tense up and climax almost immediately, it snuck up on me and I let out screams and moans and everyone froze. 

"Did she just cum, Hange?" Levi asked, obviously pausing in his task of pleasuring his commander. "I feel like I felt her climax." 

Hange climbed off my face and looked at me. 

"What the fuck was that?" They asked, wrapping their hand around my throat and squeezing, "you just came without even asking us permission like that?" 

"Fine." Erwin interrupted, "since she can't control herself, since she needs to cum so badly, let's make her cum over and over. She will regret it." He pushed himself back into Levi, right as Levi pushed back into me. The pleasure continuing, my body jolting forward as Hange leaned down and kissed me, tongue exploring my mouth and occasionally leaving bites on my lips. 

Hange pulled away, slapping me hard and walking across the little space we had claimed in the stable, they returned a few seconds later, wrapping something leather around my neck, a black collar, it was tight, but left a little breathing room. 

"For you, since you chose to behave like a wild, filthy animal tonight." Hange seethed, clipping a leash onto it and slowly wrapping it around their fist until there was no slack and pulling my face close to theirs. "You're fucking worthless." 

Why did Hange speaking so harshly make me so horny? Hange, sweet angel, my closest friend here by far, was dominating me in a leash and collar and I wanted more.

I heard the sound of Levi gagging and I moaned again, I could only see Erwins ass now, Levi was blocked, but I could tell he was focused on Erwin because his thrusts became sloppy and random. 

"You can't even fuck me right, not even when I'm tied up." I laughed at Levi, wanting to provoke him, which I had never done and I was begging to know how he would react. 

"What the fuck did you say?" He asked, Erwin stepped aside and looked down at me, he was almost as angry as Levi. "Hange, flip her over and hand me that leash, right now." 

Hange did, and I was almost immediately being choked from behind, Levi roughly began thrusting into me again, painfully deep, making me scream. 

"Hange, do you want her to finish you or finish me?" Erwin asked, "with her mouth I mean."

"You take her mouth, I want to work on over stimulating." Hange let out a giggle and reached under me to rub my sensitive clit, making me cry out in pleasure.

"You interrupted my fun with the Captain." Erwin said, grabbing my head by my hair and jerking it back to look up at him. "That was very naughty." He smacked his tip on my lips and grinned subtly, "so you're gonna do what he didn't get to, okay?" 

"Like hell." I pulled against his grip, but couldn't move. Levi thrust into me and hit a spot that made me scream, giving Erwin an opening to do the same, but into my mouth. 

"Good..." he moaned and began pushing in and out, I was loving every second, Hange had taken to flicking my nipple with their free hand while they rubbed my clit with the other. 

"She's gonna cum again, I can see it in her desperate little eyes." Hange said, "don't stop." 

Hange was right, within seconds I was cumming again, my body tense as it was used on both ends, I felt the familiar sense of tightening around Levi's cock, but unlike usual, no one slowed, Hanges fingers even sped up, Levi kept pounding into me, Erwin fucked my throat without a second thought and the pleasure faded fast, replaced with overwhelming sensations. 

I moaned onto Erwin, wanting it to stop, my body shaking a little from the overstimulation as they all kept fucking me. Levi spanked me over and over, making me scream after a few hits when the pain worsened and he didn't stop. 

"She's getting close again." Hange laughed, "go harder." 

They did, Levi railing me, pushing my forward as Erwin gagged me and pushed me back onto Levi, like a sadistic swing. I felt tears forming, the pleasure was gone, just pain now. Hange climbed under me, now sucking my aching clit and making me scream onto Erwin for mercy, which I didn't receive as I climaxed again. My body would have collapsed were it not for the collar that Levi was using to hold me up, choking me while Erwins dick also choked me, it was a wonder I hadn't passed out. 

"Are you boys close?" Hange asked.

"You're joking right? I've been holding back an orgasm for like 2 minutes." Levi scoffed, "I could bust any second." 

"I'm close too." Erwin grunted.

"Okay don't cum yet, I want her a specific way." Hange said, causing the two men to pull out of me, allowing me to collapse on my stomach, but only for a second before Hange took the leash again and pulled me to my knees, sitting on my feet, dizzy from the pain and exhaustion. 

"Untie her hands, she's too tired to fight." Hange said and Levi did, kissing me roughly as he released my hands. 

"Okay, Teacup." Hange leaned down and whispered, "you're gonna use your hands and you're gonna get all covered in pretty cum okay?" 

"No..." I tried to argue, but it really did sound pathetic, Hange lifted my hands on either side and guided them to the two, very wet dicks and told me to start. Which I did, I didn't even fight it.

I looked up at the two men, kissing each other, kissing Hange, kissing Hanges neck together, Hanges fingers in Levi's mouth as they sucked Erwins collarbones. 

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum all over her." Erwin growled.

"Me too" Levi said almost exactly as he released, giving Erwin the go ahead to do the same, showering me in white ropes, my hair and face and chest becoming a canvas. Hange pulled my collar tight, making me choke, telling me to stick out my tongue, which I did, catching some in my mouth. 

"Good girl." They all said almost in unison, making me moan, swallowing what I had managed to catch in my mouth, humming happily. 

I was covered in cum and I felt myself being lifted up, the collar pulling me to my feet.

"So so pretty." Hange kissed me gently, getting a taste of the men as well. "I'd rather watch the finale." They announced, "from underneath."

I felt myself lifted off the ground by Erwin, he gripped under my thighs lowering me onto his cock gently and giving me a moment to adjust to his size. 

"Levi go ahead." He whispered and Levi approached and I felt him slowly push himself into my ass from behind, he was well lubricated, going in easily. 

"Ok guys, fuck her until she cries for me." Hange said from beneath us. 

They did. They quickly found a rhythm, making me scream out in enjoyment, my body falling back onto Levi while I made eye contact with Erwin.

"You're loving this, you filthy slut." Levi whispered, "you're just so happy to be used." 

I nodded and moaned, Erwin leaned down and kissed me, then Levi, then me again, both of them continuing to ram into me, not holding back for a second. 

"She's so fuckable, look at her just opening up for us all." Hange had started touching themself while they watched from below, I could just barely see their strained and pleasured face. 

"Please finish inside me." I whispered to the men, "I want you both." 

"You know what you need to do." Levi laughed, "beg for it, convince us." 

"I want you in and on me, you already covered me in your cum and I want it to fill me up too." I begged, Levi's lips on my neck, sucking and biting. "Please, just cum inside me..." 

"I want to." Erwin admitted, "and I'm getting close again, so we need to decide." 

"Ask us by our titles." Levi bit my earlobe and I winced. 

"Please Captain and Commander, cum inside me." I cried out and felt my eyes pooling with tears, desperate tears. 

"Okay, together?" Erwin asked.

"Yes." Hange answered for Levi. 

"Guess that's a yes." Levi laughed through a deep moan. "Okay I'm cumming! I'm cumming now!" 

I felt the familiar sensation of being filled up, the warm and wet and beautiful feeling. I gripped them both as they panted and groaned, kissing my face and neck and each other and breathing heavily. 

"God..." I cried, I was sobbing but it was a new kind of sobbing, I wasn't sad or hurt, I was tired and I felt relieved and complete. They gently laid me on the sheet covered hay and wiped me off, a wet towel cleaning my previously semen stained body. Hange climbed between my legs and laid their head on my chest, listening to my heart and humming softly. Levi and Erwin flanked me, pulling a large, thick blanket over us all, completely covering Hange who immediately complained and moved up a little higher to be able to peek out the top. 

I continued to cry, but I didn't want to, I felt good and they all understood, just holding me tightly, pouring sips of water into my mouth and kissing my flushed cheeks and wiping away the tears until I calmed down.

"Out of 10?" Levi whispered to me.

"I can't do math Levi, I'm a dumb slut." I joked, as my breathing steadied, "but I'd say very good." 

"Would you do it again?" Erwin asked.

"Over and over." I kissed him, just a peck. 

"Good, because that was my favorite." Hange admitted. "You look cute when you pretend to fight us." 

"Thanks" I giggled, "it's hard to pretend I don't want you." 

"Now you know how we all felt." Levi chuckled and wrapped his warm hands around my face, just staring at me.

"I love you, little teacup." 

"I love you, too."


	35. Chapter 35

Almost 2 weeks passed in complete and utter bliss, it was just me and my Levi, things were busy and we were tired, but it was nice to feel... domestic? 

I had most of my clothes in his room now, his quiet complaints about my messiness had made me laugh until a few nights before when he tied me up with a shirt I left on the floor and completely wrecked my walking ability for a few days... I haven't left clothes on the floor since then.

I thought tension between the foursome would lessen over time, but it seemed to do the opposite. Many days had come and gone where I had brought tea into larger meetings and felt 3 sets of eyes on me the whole time, undressing me slowly, maybe reliving the actual memories they had of undressing me. I'd bump into Hange or Erwin in the hall and we would just stutter and avoid eye contact or stare like prey meeting their predator. 

Our set rules for group... events... dictated that (unless specifically requested by me) all sexual encounters needed to be planned in advance and terms must be agreed on then. We had recently had a short discussion about another get together, but we had realized very quickly that between meetings, excursions and general responsibilities, it might not happen for a while. 

However... I wanted it. I came to a stunning realization while I was making dinner and staring at their table where all three of them were watching me like a hawk. 

I have all the power in the world. 

They were hooked on me and each other in relation to me and that meant I could get away with anything. I already had Levi wrapped around my finger; my handsome man, but I now had the early traces of the other two within grasp.

"Don't you three have a meeting tonight?" I asked, dropping napkins on their table during dinner, obviously necessary as Hange immediately grabbed a handful to wipe off their face. 

"We do." Erwin said, serious as ever.

"Can I bring by some tea? Can you three handle that?" 

"Yeah, absolutely!" Hange reached out to touch my arm and then paused, making it awkward.

I looked at the cute trio - well, not cute, as they could all kill me before I even saw them move and they all stood taller than me, but the adorably infatuated group was fitting as a name.

Levi stood and leaned over the table, kissing me before I left. He was the only one of the three allowed to do that 1. In public and 2. Whenever he wanted, according to the rules. I knew he found joy in knowing that he had that over his peers and superiors, it made him only slightly less powerful than me still - being that I could stop or start all three of them like I had an on/off button, whenever I wanted.

I returned to the kitchen, cleaning up what I could as people left for the evening, done with their food. I had to get things ready for the meeting. 

I wouldn't be bringing any tea they were expecting tonight, though. Tonight would be my night, I was going to surprise them and if they consented, we would have some fun. 

... 

Levi left around 6 for their meeting, leaving the room to me, so I could get started.

I grabbed on one of the only matching underwear sets I owned, a red combo with lace, I remembered Levi almost tearing it recently, but I yelled at him to be careful, because I love this set, so he was gentle when removing it. 

I slipped the bra on, checking my boobs and approving before adding the lacy bottoms and reaching for the piece de resistance, the harness. I buckled my hardly used ODM harness onto my body, it felt odd, because I never wore it around, since I couldn't even really use the gear. It came with the uniform stuff I was given and I knew it would make my body look nice, which was proven as I finished buckling and looked in the mirror, seeing it accentuate my body in lovely ways. 

I threw a big winter coat on over my things, running to my room where I had some light makeup to choose from, making my hair wild and messy while I glossed my lips and pinched my cheeks red. 

I nodded again in the mirror, satisfied with the outcome, moving quickly towards Erwins office, where I knew the trio was gathered. 

I knocked without pausing and walked in before getting permission. They all looked at me, standing there empty handed with an oversized coat on. 

"Did you need some help transporting the tea?" Erwin asked, pointing out the absence of hot beverages.

"No..." I closed the door and locked it behind me while I stayed facing them. "Unfortunately we only have one teacup available right now, and she's pretty dirty..." I summoned my confidence, dropping the coat to the floor in one swift motion, watching realization hit their three faces.

I looked around, allowing them to spent as much time studying me as I spent studying them, before speaking. 

"I know this wasn't planned, but I want you." I tried to be more seductive than anxious, but who knows how it really came out. "So, if you all agree that you are willing to-"

"Yes." They all jumped and spoke at once and I felt a rush of butterflies and pride in my plan going as expected. 

"Teacup... you're sure?" Hange asked, "I don't even have my stuff here." 

"Then go get it, shit." Levi interrupted. "Come here, right now, Teacup." 

He pulled me into his lap and traced his hands along the harness, examining me slowly before kissing me softly. I heard the door open and close and I knew it was Hange running to get her things. 

"What's gotten into you?" Levi asked with a smile, clearly pleasantly surprised by my actions.

"Well, hopefully... you three, soon." I joked and kissed him softly. I saw the fire this lit in his eyes, then I hear Erwin clear his throat. 

"Your choice of attire is, uh, exciting." Erwin gently pulled my hair back, running his fingers along my neck softly from behind me, tracing my collarbones and taking heavy breaths, "do we need to wait for Hange?" 

"No, can we start, Love? You're good? Are you in your right mind?" Levi cupped my face and stared at me.

"I want this, green light, I know what I'm doing." 

It didn't take them long to take my answer seriously, Erwin picked me up and leaned back onto the desk, pulling me onto his lap, facing away from him, spreading my legs with his own, while Levi stood between our legs and kissed me roughly, Erwins hands on my breast and neck, giving Levi space to grind between my legs and make me moan into the two men as Hange burst back in. 

"I got the pretty one." Hange waved it around and walked over to get a better look at the three of us who barely paused to look at their strap on penis. "I don't blame you for not waiting, I wouldn't have either."

They kissed my neck, joining into the fun, completing the foursome, making me moan loudly and grab someone's arm, God only knows who's.

"I want both of you to eat me out at the same time." I said finding the two men's faces and giving them small pats. "Hange, have you ever facefucked someone with that strap?" 

Hange shook their head and smiled eagerly.

"Move." I ordered, finally feeling in charge in this dynamic, instead of just knowing I had control. Now I was using the control for a little while. 

I laid on the desk, hanging my head back over the edge for Hange and letting my legs fall apart for my Captain and Commander. I watched, holding my head back up as the two of them excitedly dove between my legs and worked their tongues in tandem to make me start moaning while Hange positioned themself across from the two men, above my head, slipping the fake penis into my mouth, upside down and immediately beginning the throat fucking process.

I felt amazing, completely stimulated and full of pleasure. 

"Captain, Commander." Hange says breathlessly over my light gags and moans, causing them both to stop and pay them some attention, "I think our slut forgot who's in charge, ordering us around like this." 

"I was thinking the same thing." Levi said, dipping his fingers into me just barely so I would jump. "She got a little cocky on us." 

Erwin was back to eating me out, but paused to say, "let's fix that." Which made me curse mentally, but I know I'd have more fun submitting, I'd already shown that I could control them, that part was done.

I felt my body lifted and I was flipped onto my stomach, bent over the desk and spanked roughly by two separate hands almost at the exact same time. I let out a loud gasp and tried to continue taking Hange in my mouth, but I kept losing my control and dropping my head on the table until Hange finally slapped me.

"Don't be lazy." They grabbed my hair and pushed back into my mouth, right as they hit my ass again. I felt two large hands grip my hips and then two large fingers check between my legs for how wet I was, obviously satisfied, as Erwin pushed himself into me from behind. 

I cried out onto Hanges strap on and felt him hold still, patiently allowing me to adjust and relax before moving (what a gentlemanly way to dominate a subordinate).

"Fuck her harder, both of you thrust at the same time." Levi instructed like he was directing an art piece, placing a hand on my lower back, roughly. They did as he said, making me take them both in at the same time and making me cry out with muffled whines. 

It felt good, it was a good pain, especially when one considered the noises they were all making, it was a worthwhile workout with a hell of a reward. 

"Hange, want to fuck her ass again?" Levi asked, making me moan, his casual dirty talk was always a turn on. 

"Desperately."

"Erwin, you take her face, I like fucking her the way I normally do." Levi continued directing and the other two followed him, Hange sitting in Erwins big chair while the two men helped me onto their lap, allowing me the slow and patient support I needed to let them slip into me with their relatively small wearable dick, still very slippery, thank god.

Levi stacked pillows and knelt in front of us, the pillows helping him to find a good height to start thrusting into me, almost immediately and make me scream as pleasure ripped through me. Finally Erwin came from the side, grabbing my hair and pushing my mouth onto him, where I could still taste myself. 

Everything was perfect, three people thrusting into one, all of us feeling pleasure, me feeling the most by far. They took turns hitting me, they spit on me, they pinched and scratched and bit me and it was all lovely as ever. 

Then it wasn't. 

Then I felt dizzy, I felt sick, I felt anxious. I waited it out for a moment, hoping it would pass, but it turned to panic in seconds, making me start to hyperventilate. Erwins hand was holding my head onto his cock, but I reached back and hit it several times, getting his attention, making him look down and pull out.

I could barely speak, I was mouthing our safe word "Titan" but my breath was gone, I couldn't even get it out. 

He watched me, leaning down to get a closer look and I saw his eyes widen.

"Titan... Titan!" He said, trying to get the others to stop, which they did in a flash. I felt Levi pull out and grab underneath me, pulling me off of Hange, who helped him lift me. "Go to my bed." Erwin suggested with concern in his voice. 

I gasped and panted and shook as Levi lay me down there, pulling the blanket over both of us and holding me close. Hange brought one of the pillows he had been using to kneel on and slipped it under my head. Erwin and Hange were running back and forth getting towels and water and a warm sweater to curl up in and everything else. 

"Who did it? Who the fuck did it?!" Levi snapped at them, both looking just as confused. 

"I'm okay" I managed to whisper between heavy breaths now. "It was me, I got sick, I don't know why." 

"Oh baby..." Hange say down and ran their fingers through my hair, "are you sure you're okay?"

Erwin handed me some water and I sat up a little to drink it. He gently kissed my forehead and looked at me, very seriously. 

"I promise I'm okay." I whispered, "it might have been just a little overwhelming when I felt sick and I panicked and hyperventilated a bit." 

Levi moved himself so he was now behind me, his chest to my back, arms around my waist, making room for the other two on either side of me.

"I hated seeing that." My boyfriend warned, "but I'm really glad you said something, you did amazing." 

"Thank you for telling us." Erwin held my hand and Hange did the same. "We would never forgive ourselves if we damaged you in any way."

"Never." Hange agreed

"I don't want to stop for the night, I just needed a break." I whispered, still sensitive.

"No, we're done." Levi corrected me, "another night is fine, we're going to just lay here." He held me right and the two on my left and right leaned into us, making me feel like I was in a cocoon. 

"I think that's best" Erwin agreed and Hange moved down to put their head in my lap, which felt nice.

"Okay." I relaxed into all of them and felt us all start to drift off to sleep, almost immediately. Just like the past few weeks. Complete bliss.

______________________________

A/N

I forgot to add but she's not pregnant she just went on a dick carnival ride and got dizzy pls breathe


	36. Chapter 36

"You shouldn't have done that." Levi's hand was on my cheek while I sat in the warm tub and rested my chin on my knees, completely exhausted. "When you take charge like that, we forget you're just one person, you're small and we will break you if we aren't careful." 

"I'm fine, please." I sighed, we had had this conversation more times than I cared to in the past few hours, "I literally just got dizzy, it's disorienting sometimes!" 

He ran a washcloth over my left shoulder and the warm water made me exhale happily, staring at his focused, furrowed brow. 

"You make me nervous. Not many things or people do that, but you do. I wish you'd stop." He ran his thumb over my lips softly and gave me a sober smile, clearly to cover up his anxiety. 

"You made me cry for your own enjoyment for a long time, so I guess we're even!" It was a sad attempt at a joke, some way to cut into the tension around us. He didn't crack. He held eye contest with me and submerged the washcloth again and ran it over my back. "Levi, please believe me, I'm fine. I like being with you guys, I like the chaos of it, usually, I just got dizzy and the second I used the safe word, you all stopped!" 

He stayed quiet, repeating this wetting and washing motion over and over while he took deep breaths and pondered the situation. 

I leaned forward and touched my forehead to his, gently, staring into his concerned eyes, blinking softly and smiling. He looked back into my eyes and put his hand on my check, getting my face warm and damp, before kissing me softly. 

He hadn't kissed me like this before, it was like we had unlocked a new type of communication. His kiss said he loved me, his tongue said he was just afraid of scaring me away somehow, his breathing said he would never forgive himself if I was hurt, his small moans said he wanted to do this forever. It was a novel. He was sending me paragraphs with every second we were connected, I was reading him clearly and digesting his words as quickly as I could. 

"I love you too." I whispered as we took a breath, grabbing behind his head and pulling him back for another kiss. 

"You're gonna be the death of me. I used to think I was in charge here, but I'm starting to understand that you could destroy me in seconds." He whispered back, even though his words were portraying weakness, he sounded strong and proud of his confession, "I'd let you."

"I wouldn't do that." I giggled, trying to lighten the mood a little, but his statement was startling. 

"You could do the same to them, you know?" He finally pulled away and held my face with both hands, "I think they want you in a way that's more than just sexual." 

I stared silently, he was giving me too much information to process in real time, so I just looked at him. 

"You don't understand how powerful you are, my love." 

"I'm not gonna destroy anyone. I'm also not ready to love several people at once, I don't know if I have the capacity for that..." My head was a little full for definite statements, but I knew I wasn't going to destroy anyone. 

"Stand up." He said as he stood and grabbed my towel, holding it open to wrap me in it, which he did, so gently as I stepped out of the tub. 

He walked with me back into Erwins room where Hange was passed out in bed still, wrapped up warmly and breathing softly. I kind of wanted to just kiss them on the cheek or something, they were so peaceful.

Levi went into the dresser in the corner of the room and found a large white undershirt and unfolded it, handing it to me to put on. He walked back into the office to retrieve my underclothes as well, where I heard him and Erwin talking to each other, but I couldn't make out what they were saying before my concerned Captain returned to the bedroom, delivering my red set. 

"Thank you." I nodded and dressed myself, feeling Levi's eyes on me, but it didn't feel so sexual. More than anything, he was looking for any signs of pain or trauma. 

"What were you and Erwin talking about?" 

"Nothing, really. He wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay." Levi said dismissively, grabbing the winter coat of worn to the office a few hours earlier and handing it to me, wanting me to put it back on. "Let's go back to our room." 

I slipped it back on and took his hand, walking into the office again, seeing Erwin, sitting at his desk, papers in hand as usual, but looking up at me. 

"You look clean."

"Astute observation, Commander." I chuckled, "you look tired." 

"Exhausted." He said setting down his papers, giving me his full attention, standing up and walking over to me and Levi. "I'm sorry about tonight, we will need to discuss how to avoid repeating the experience... The end, not the beginning! The majority of the interaction was, um, lovely." He fumbled over his words and I grabbed his hand with my free one, holding both of their hands now. 

"I'm fine, no one did anything wrong. I adore you all. Get some sleep and we can talk later." 

"Can I... am I allowed to kiss you goodnight?" Erwin asked me and Levi both, causing me to turn to Levi who nodded a bit skeptically. 

"Of course." I stood on my toes and tilted my head up to meet his which was lowering, kissing him softly and quickly, before pulling back. "Goodnight." 

"Yes, I hope you two have a restful evening." He cleared his throat and turned to Levi, giving him a kiss on the forehead, which was almost funny to see, but sweet? They had a very unique bond and I was constantly trying to decipher it. 

"Let's go, beautiful." Levi pulled on my hand and we left the room together, walking the halls in silence, but it was a loving silence. We got back to our room and went straight to bed, cuddling up together and listening to our breathing. 

"Do I get a kiss goodnight too?" He asked as we laid there, "or just him?" His tone was a little harsh.

"You sound jealous." I laughed, "relax, you get 99% of my kisses." 

"I'm not, just a little possessive, I like sharing you sometimes, but I still like knowing you're mine at the end of the day." 

"Well I'm here, right? I'm in your bed. Your arms." I kissed him and smiled, "yours." 

That was the last thing I said before falling asleep.


End file.
